


When The Truth Comes Out: Watching Their Lives

by swimmingisawesome101



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingisawesome101/pseuds/swimmingisawesome101
Summary: Barry Allen is eleven when his mother is murdered. He becomes Sebastian Smythe at 14.Kara Zor-el is thirteen when her world is destroyed. 24 years later, she is now Kara Danvers. She becomes Marley Rose at 15.Both Barry and Kara have their pasts, but no one actually know their full stories. Read as characters from Glee and the Arrowverse are taken away from their lives to watch their stories and understand who they really are, underneath all the lies and masks they've used over the years.Basically: The Heroes of the Arrowverse and the members of the New Directions and Warblers are brought together to watch clips from Barry and Kara's lives, in "semi-chronological order" (hopefully).I also have this story posted on Wattpad under the same title with the username @swimmingisawesome101. The first few Chapters have been posted there.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Everyone, Barry Allen/Iris West, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Imra Ardeen/Mon-El, Kara Danvers & Everyone, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 60
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcomed. The story basically happens right after Season 4 of Flash, Season 3 of Supergirl, Season 6 of Arrow, and Season 3 of Legends of Tomorrow with some changes: Stein and Finn never died, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, plot lines, etc. except for the ones I create.

Earth-1: Central City:

Barry, Iris, Joe, Cecilie, Caitlin, Cisco, and Ralph are celebrating Devoe's defeat. Suddenly a bright white light flashes and they disappear. Captain Singh is doing paperwork, when he is taken by the white light. 

***

Earth-38: National City:  
Kara, Mon-el, Brainy, Imra, Winn, James, J'onn, Lena, Alex, Maggie, and Eliza are all saying goodbye at the DEO as Mon-el, Imra, and Winn prepare to go back to the future. Cat Grant is at lunch with her son, Adam Foster when they disappear. 

***

Earth-1: Star City:  
Oliver, Felicity, and John are saying goodbye as Oliver is taken into prison. Suddenly a bright white light flashes and they're gone. A bright white light flashes and they aren't there anymore. Sara, Ava, Ray, Jax, Mick, Zari, Nate, Amaya, Wally, Stein, and Rip are at the Time Bureau where they are celebrating Mallus' defeat. Suddenly a bright white light flashes and they disappear.

***

Earth-X:  
Ray and Leo are enjoying married life as they disappear.

***

Earth-1: A Forest - Somewhere in the World:  
Thea and Roy are together camping, when a bright white light envelopes them. 

***

Earth-2: Central City:  
Harry and Jesse are together on Earth-2 reunited and making up when they are taken.

***

Earth-1: New York (IDK where Constantine's office is so... ya'll get NY)  
Constantine is in his office as he is taken by the light.

***

Earth-1: Westerville, Ohio - Rebuilt Dalton Academy:  
Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Nick, Wes, David, and Hunter are at the new Dalton Academy campus for the reopening after it was rebuilt after the fire when they disappear in a bright white light.

***

Earth-1: New York City:  
Rachel and Finn are together in their mansion when the white light flashes and they are gone.

***

Earth-1: Los Angeles:  
Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and Mike are meeting up to discuss their respective careers when they disappear

***

Earth-1: Lima, Ohio:  
Santana, Brittany, Dave Karofsky, Will, Sue, Coach Beiste, and Emma are all at WMHS teaching or helping teach Glee Club. A bright light envelopes them and they disappear. Burt and Carol are at their home when they disappear.

***

Earth-1: Washington D.C.:  
Puck and Quinn are together at their house while Puck is taking a break from the Air Force to spend time with his wife. They disappear.

***

Earth-1: San Francisco, California:  
Kitty, Ryder, Jake, Unique, and Sugar have a mini-reunion in San Francisco where they are having brunch together. They remember the good old times and as they laugh they are taken away.

***

All the characters were transported to a magical theater. Disoriented, they all stood up and started recognizing people in the dimly lit room.  
"Sebastian?" Blaine asked, surprised to see his old rival there.  
"Fieval?" Santana asked at the same time.  
"Meerkat?" Kurt asked.  
The rest of the Warblers, Wes, Trent, Jeff, Thad, and Nick, all shouted, "BASSY!!"  
The Warblers, except for Hunter, Blaine, and Kurt, rushed up to where Barry was and started a giant group hug. Everyone else watched the goup, with a questioning look on their faces  
Once the group hug slowly separates Barry/Sebastian slowly walked backwards and waved his hand nervously, "hey guys..."  
Jeff glared at him, "we thought you were dead, and you say 'Hey guys.'"  
Barry/Sebastian pointed out cheekily, "not dead though."  
All the Warblers frowned, but started smiling again, happy to have their friend back.  
"Barry? What's going on?" Iris asked and Barry stuttered to find the right words to answer.

At the same time:  
"Marley?" Jake asked, recognizing his ex-girlfriend.  
Kara turned around facing her old classmates, "hey..."

Alex looked at her sister, then to the New Directions and Warblers, then back to her sister and the rest of the heroes, "anyone else wondering what the hell is going on on here?"

Everyone just shook their head or shrugged in response. Suddenly, the lights turned on to full brightness, forcing some to cover their eyes.

A loud voice from the ceiling announced, "hello everyone from Team Flash, Team Supergirl, Team Legends, Team Arrow, New Directions, and Dalton Academy Warblers; and welcome! I brought all of you here so you could have a better understanding of each other, but more specifically two people: Mr. Barry Allen and Ms. Kara Danvers! Don't worry about food, it will be provided. There are beds and bathrooms along the walls to take a break if you want. And don't worry, no one will realize you are gone. While time passes here, no time will pass out there. Oh... and do stay for the entirety of all the clips. Enjoy the show!"

Diggle sighed, "Barry... I swear, everything was normal, until I met you."  
Barry rolled his eyes in response.  
Blaine looked confused and faced Barry/Sebastian, "wait... who's Barry?"  
Barry raised his hand, "I am."  
Kurt shook his head, "no, you're Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."  
Oliver turned to look at Kurt and insisted, "no, that's Barry."  
Rachel whispered under her breath in awe, "Oliver Queen..."  
Barry sighed, realizing his past was catching up to him and explained, "I'm both. My name is Barry Allen, but I changed my name to Sebastian Smythe during high school."  
Blaine asked, "why?"  
Barry shook his head, not wanting to explain, "well... the voice did say whatever we're watching would explain everything, so let's just sit and watch."  
Kurt rolled his eyes at Barry's vague answer, "fine."  
Blaine then pointed out "what about Marley?"  
Barry asked, "who's Marley?"  
Blaine pointed to Kara/Marley, "her."  
Barry corrected, "no, that's Kara. Kara Zo- I mean Danvers. Kara Danvers."  
Blaine insisted, "no, that's Marley Rose, daughter of Millie Rose, she went to Mckinley for a year."  
Barry looked at Kara, with a raised eyebrow.  
Kara sighed, "also like Barry, I'm both. My real name is Kara Danvers, but for the year I was in Ohio, I changed my name to Marley Rose."  
Barry looked at Kara questioningly, "wait, you went to high school here?"  
Kara sighed again, "yeah, like you said... It'll probably be explained later. Can we just please sit down now and start watching?"  
Alex nodded her head, "I agree, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go back to our normal lives."

At the same time:  
Adam faced Ryder, "who are you?"  
Ryder replied, "who are you?"  
Cisco yelled from the side, "doppelganger!"  
Adam introduced himself and stuck his hand out, "Adam Foster."  
Ryder shook Adam's hand and said, "Ryder Lynn."  
Barry looked at their introduction and told the room, "maybe everyone should just introduce themselves." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll start, I guess. I'm Barry Allen or as some of you know me, Sebastian Smythe. I'm married to Iris West-Allen."  
Kurt tilted his head in confusion, "I thought you were gay."  
Barry shook his head and corrected, "I never said anything about being gay, but I am bi.  
Kurt looked down, "oh... I might as well go next. I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm married to Blaine here."

(A/N: I don't want to write out everyone's introductions, so we'll pretend that it everyone introduced themselves, until it comes to Hunter, Felicity, and Oliver)

Hunter introduced himself, "I'm General Hunter Clarington. I'm in the army."  
Felicity asked him, recognizing his face, "are you sure you're not Cooper?"  
Hunter answered, "Cooper's my older brother, why?"  
Felicity shook her head, "oh no reason."  
"Alright..." Hunter trailed off before Felicity introduced herself.  
"I'm Felicity Smoak, IT girl," Felicity announced with a kind smile.  
"Oliver Queen," Oliver said gruffly.  
Blaine asked, "aren't you the Green Arrow?"  
Oliver raised an eyebrow and glared at him, "does it matter?"  
Blaine stuttered under Oliver's glare, "n-n-no. I just love superheroes."  
Oliver dropped his glare and got seated. Everyone followed suit and waited for the first clip to play.  
The Ceiling Voiced sighed and spoke up, "finally... y'all took forever to do that. The first set of clips is from Barry Allen's childhood..."  
Barry whispered to himself, "oh no."  
Iris, Joe, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, and Kara all glanceed at Barry worriedly, while the New Directions and Warblers look confused as the theater darkens and the screen lights up.


	2. Chapter 2: Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches the night that changes Barry's life: the night his mother, Nora Allen died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented so far.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> Video Links (Some aren't the best quality, but the gist of it should get across. Also, the full clip might not be written out in the chapter.):  
> https://youtu.be/PE74SUL15O0 and https://youtu.be/7PtGJcrKuKg (Stop at around :43 on the second video)
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater

**The screen lights up to a quaint little town, Central City. A little boy in a red hoodie is running, followed by a group of 4 boys. And a voice over starts,  
"My story is pretty simple. My whole life I've been running. Usually from bullies."**

Blaine glanced at Barry, "That's you?"  
Barry sighed and replied, "Yeah"

**The 4 boys catch up to young Barry.  
"Sometimes I escaped. Sometimes I did not."  
The boys start beating up Barry.**

The Warblers glanced at Barry. Kurt asked, "you were bullied?"  
Barry only nodded his head in response as Santana guffawed, "oh the irony."  
Barry turned to glare at her.

**The scene transitions to Barry with his mom, Nora, at home. Nora is patching Barry up.  
Nora Allen asks Barry what happened  
Young Barry replies "Those guys were picking on kids. Just cause they thought they weren't cool. It wasn't right."  
Nora nods, "I know."**

Kurt raised his eyebrow at this, he had only known Barry as Sebastian Smythe, who bullied others.

**With a sad look, Barry says "I guess I wasn't fast enough."**

All the heroes let out a small laugh or a quiet snort, knowing who Barry is. Everyone else looked confused at their reaction, but the heroes just gave them a look that said, "you'll find out later."

**Nora reassures him, "No. You have such a good heart Barry. And it's better to have a good heart, then fast legs."**

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Nora's statement.

**At this time, Henry Allen walks in and both Nora and Barry look up.  
"Hello! I'm home!" he announces.**

Barry looked down, with a sad look on his face. Iris wraps her arm around her shoulder and held his hand, meeting his eyes.

**Henry walks up to where Nora and Barry are sitting  
"Barry got into a fight," Nora bluntly states.  
"Oh yeah?" Henry glances and kneels down towards the two  
"And he won." Nora smiles at Barry, who smiles back.  
"Way to go, Slugger," Henry looks at Barry.**

Blaine looked at Barry, "is that why you kept calling me, killer?"  
"Umm.. maybe?" Barry replied nervously.  
Blaine let out a quiet laugh.

**Nora glances at her husband in slight disapproval.  
"Oh, and uh, no more fighting," Henry kisses Nora and walks away as Nora looks at Barry with a smile.**

Kara looked at Barry as he looked down with tears in his eye, knowing what's coming next. "They seemed really nice Barry. And I know they would be proud of the person you are." Kara took his hand in hers. Barry glanced up at her with a smile in thanks.

**Later that evening:  
Barry wakes up from his room to clattering noises and the water rising from his fish tank.  
Voice Over: "But after that night, I was running from something much scarier."  
Nora screams for her husband and Barry runs out of bed.**

"What's going on? Why is your mother screaming?" Sam asked with no reply.

**"Something I could never explain, something impossible."  
Barry is downstairs and sees his mother, surrounded by flashing yellow and red lines of light. Nora continues to scream in terror.  
Barry screams out continuously, "Mom!"  
Henry comes up behind Barry as both Barry and Nora continue to scream.  
"Nora!" Henry calls out. The clip zooms into Nora's scared face. "Nora! Hold on!"  
Henry turns to Barry and tells him, "Run Barry, Run!"  
Suddenly Barry is out on a street, a line of light running away from him.**

"What was that?"  
"What happened?"  
"What's going on?"  
Whispers started to pick up, questioning what was going on.  
"Everyone! Shut up and just watch. This is hard enough as it is for Barry." Oliver yelled and silence follows.  
"Thanks." Barry whispered back and Oliver nodded in acknowledgement.

**Barry screams out to the empty street as he wanders around, "Mom? Dad?"  
He starts to run back to his house to find police cars along the curb.  
Henry is walking out of the house, handcuffed and restrained by two officers, saying "I didn't do it. I swear to God I didn't do this."  
"Dad!" Barry cries out. "Where are they taking you?"  
"Don't go in the house," Henry begs.  
"Where's mom?"  
"What's gonna happen to my son?" Henry asks as he is shoved into the back of a police car.  
"DAD!" Barry screams.  
"BARRY!"  
"DAD!"  
"Stay out of the house." Henry tells him as the door shuts. "Barry-"  
Barry walks tentatively into his house, where he was only moments before. In the living room, a person covered by a piece of tarp lays, dead. Detective Joe West kneeling beside the body, with officers walking around.**

Rachel gasped out, "oh no," and put a hand to her mouth, as Finn wrapped an arm around her.

**Officer Smith (A/N: I made this name up, I don't know what this guy's name is, so I made it up) asks Joe, "Joe, you know these people?"  
Joe replies as he looks down, "My daughter's best friends with her kid."  
"I'm sorry."  
Barry walks up to the body and kneels down to take off the tarp.  
"Mom," Barry looks down with tears in his eyes as he looks at his mother's lifeless face. Joe walks up behind Barry and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Barry..."  
"Mom!"  
Joe recovers the tarp and looks at Barry sadly. And the screen goes black.**

Blaine looked at Barry, "your mother's dead?"  
"Yeah,” Barry sighed after a moment, leaning into Iris and blinking tears away from his eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Blaine asked.  
"It's not really something you state in a conversation. I'm not going to go around and say, 'oh my mom was murdered. The police think my dad did it, but he didn't. It was the man in the lightning. And now I live with my dead mother's brother and his wife.'"  
Blaine looked down guiltily.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean all that." Barry apologized as Iris wraps her arm around her husband and brushes her hand through his hair, "just, reliving it, was not something I really wanted to do ever. I've relived it more times than I should have already."  
"It's okay," Blaine replies, "I wouldn't want to relive any of that either."  
"Honestly, you guys didn't know me very well or frankly at all, it was all just a mask I put up." All the Warblers and New Directions nodded and looked at Barry in a new light and with a little bit of pity.  
"Those clips were when Barry or Sebastian was 11. Now, onto the next set of clips, unless y'all need a break," the ceiling voice piped up.  
Everyone looked to Barry for an answer, "look guys, I'm fine. Let's just move on to the next set of clips and we can have a break after that."  
"Up next: Living With The Wests!" The Ceiling Voice exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3: Living With The Wests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches Barry's first encounters living with the Iris and Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented so far.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> Video Links (Some aren't the best quality, but the gist of it should get across. Also, the full clip might not be written out in the chapter.):  
> https://youtu.be/7PtGJcrKuKg (Start at around :43 on the video)
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater

**The scene starts with Joe walking into his house with his arm around Barry to find a young Iris West at the top of the stairs.  
"Why aren't you asleep?" Joe asks his daughter.  
"I was waiting for you to bring Barry home." Iris replies.**

"Awwww!" Caitlin and Cisco cooed at the same time, causing Iris and Barry to blush. The New Directions looked confused because the "Barry" they knew was the confident and snarky Sebastian Smythe, who never blushed or got embarrassed.

**"Well it looks like he'll be staying with us for awhile." Joe looks down at Barry, then back up at Iris. "Can you show him the guest room, sweetheart?"**

"What about Paris?" Blaine asked.  
"That's coming up." Barry replied quietly.

**Iris walks down the stairs to where Barry is. Barry looks up at Joe.  
"You'll be okay son," Joe reassures him. "Go ahead."  
"Come on Barry," Iris says as she holds out her hand, which Barry takes and he takes a step and looks into Iris' eyes.  
"Iris... my dad, he didn't do it."  
"I believe you," Iris tells him. "C'mon."  
Barry and Iris walk up the stairs as Joe looks at the pair.**

**The scene changes to Iris and Barry on the couch with Barry's head on Iris's lap, with Iris' hand combing through his hair.**

"Awwww!" Caitlin and Cisco cooed at the same time again, causing Iris and Barry to blush even harder.

**The scene changes again to Barry running on the sidewalk when a police car swerves ahead of him. Joe comes out of the car with a disapproving glare as Barry looks back at him exasperated and sighs in defeat.**

"Where were you trying to go?" Rachel asked.  
"Prison," Barry answered monotonously.  
Everyone gave him questioning looks, not fully understanding what he had meant.

**The scene switches back to Joe and Iris' house as Joe walks back in with Barry right behind him.  
"Hey Iris," Joe says.  
"Did Barry run away again?" Iris asks as Barry drops his bright red backpack on the floor and runs over to the couch, flopping down.  
"Unless that's one of your homework questions, little lady, it's none of your business." Joe replies, "go on back to your room."  
Iris runs back up the stairs to her room as Barry declares, "I want to see my dad."  
"I already said no Barry," Joe says as he walks around the other side of the couch Barry sits on.  
"He didn't do those things. He didn't hurt my mom." Barry begs. "I was there that night. I saw... there was a man."  
Joe moves to stand across from Barry. "Yeah, I know, we've gone through this already."  
"Then, why can't I go see him?"  
"Because I said so."  
Barry turns around to face Joe in anger, "you're not my father. You can't tell me what to do."  
Joe points the newspaper in his hands at Barry and tells him sternly, "right now, I'm the only adult that gives a damn what happens to you, so yes I can tell you what to do. Go to your room."  
Barry stands up and shouts, "I hate you!"**

"Ouch... don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Kurt asked.  
"What would you say when your mother is murdered literally in front of you and no one believes you when you say that your dad didn't do it?" Barry shot back.

**As Barry runs off to his room, Joe looks at where he left guiltily.  
The scene changes to Iris at the dining table, doing homework, when Joe walks in from the grocery store. Joe takes a second to look for Barry, but he only sees Iris.  
"Where's Barry?" Joe asks Iris.  
Iris looks up at her dad and responds innocently, "taking a shower."**

“At this time?” Burt asked.  
Joe chuckled, “she was lying.”  
“Iris West!” Felicity gasped in amusement.  
“Guilty, but it’s not the worst thing I’ve lied about,” Iris shrugged.  
“True,” Joe agreed giving her a pointed look.

**Joe tilts his head, knowing that's a lie. "At 3 o'clock in the afternoon? If I go up those stairs, am I gonna see Barry Allen? Or are you gonna be grounded for a week for lying to me."  
"I'm sorry daddy, but don't worry, I know where he went," Iris reassures.  
Joe only sighs as he looks away and says, "me too."  
The scene changes to a prison visiting area. Barry is sitting at one of the tables when the buzzer goes off and a door opens.**

"Oh, that's what you meant earlier." Rachel said.  
"Yep,” Barry nodded.  
"How far did you have to run?"  
"Ummm... I'm not exactly sure, but it was a while. I also knew how to sneak in. I actually broke out from there once. And broke in."  
"You went to prison!" The Warblers yelled. "What for?"  
Barry only glanced down at his hands while Iris wrapped him in her arms, "Same as my dad, I actually got put in his old cell."  
"So... murder?" Kurt said.  
Barry corrected him, "wrongly accused of murder, but yes, essentially I was supposed to be there for the rest of my natural life, but then I got transferred by the Warden - illegaly mind you - to another wing of Iron Heights. I then broke out to save the others who were there and then returned to my old cell. It'll probably go more in depth later on as it is a part of my story or something rather."  
The ceiling voice then piped up, "indeed it is Mr. Allen."  
Blaine was speechless."Geez, I don't know what to say."  
At this point, Captain Singh was feeling rather guilty and decided to speak up, "sorry about that Allen, I should've believed you when you said you didn't kill DeVoe and when you said that your father didn't kill Nora."  
"It's fine, I'm fine. What matters now is that I'm with my family and I don't plan on leaving them again anytime soon." Barry and Iris just exchanged smiles as everyone glanced at the happy couple.

**"Dad!" Barry says as he stands up, seeing his dad, handcuffed, walk into the room.  
Barry runs up to hug him when one of the guards puts his arm in between the two, "Sorry. No physical contact."  
Barry steps back, but continues to look at his father. The guard turns to Henry and tells him, "five minutes, Allen," and then he leaves.**

"Only five minutes! The only family they have left is each other! And he's 11! Jesus!" Finn shouted, even though he didn't particularly like Sebastian, he still felt sorry for him.  
“That isn’t the usual protocol. It’s as long as the visiting person wants to be there, so until they leave, I’ll have to get that sorted out,” Captain Singh sighed.  
“When mom was there we could talk for as long as we wanted to,” Thea added.  
“But she at that point he hadn’t been found guilty of murder,” Oliver pointed out.  
“True,” Thea agreed.

**"Sit down, son," Henry tells Barry gesturing towards the table right beside them. Barry complies and his dad sits across from him. "Barry, how did you get here?"  
"I ran here, Joe wouldn't bring me. He wouldn't let me see you. I hate him!" Barry replies.  
"No, no. Don't say that." Henry shakes his head slightly and continues on, "it isn't Joe that doesn't want you to come here. I don't want you to come here. I don't want you to see me like this," Henry lifts up his handcuffed hand.  
Barry looks up to the guard, "you have to let him go! My dad didn't do these things. He didn't hurt my mom. It was the man in the lightning. The lightning man killed my mom!"  
Henry begs Barry to look at him, but Barry just continues to tell the guard, "not my dad.”  
"Barry look at me!" Henry interrupts Barry, who then stops ranting, turning to his dad. "You can't help me. Okay? Now Joe's gonna look after you until I can get out of here, you just be, the good boy that your mom and I know you are," Henry looks at Barry with a small smile. And ignoring the rules, Barry hugs his dad, who hugs him back, but also sees Joe behind Barry. Letting go, Henry is pulled up from the table and dragged back to the door.  
"Dad! Dad!" Barry cries out watching his father's retreating figure with tears in his eyes.**

Many of the members of the New Directions and the Warblers grew teary eyed from their interaction and how much sadness was a part of Barry’s life.

**The scene changes again to a middle school, with Barry and Iris walking together in the hallway. "Increased pressure produces increased heat and if you don't release it, you get combustion," Barry tells Iris passionately.**

**"You're a nerd?" Artie asked.  
"I prefer the term geek." Barry replied back pointedly.  
“What’s the difference?” Rachel asked.  
“So many things,” Barry replied without going in depth.**

****"I don't know how you remember all this stuff Barry," Iris tells him as they come up to a group of boys.** **

**“How do you remember all that stuff?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know, I’m passionate about it so it has stuck with me all this time,” Barry shrugged.**

****"Because he's a little freak!" The tallest boy says from the front of the group. "Just like his oldman."** **

**Many people glared at the screen, but didn’t say anything about it… yet.**

****"Don't talk about my dad." Barry tells him with a glare  
The boy just looks down on Barry and says back, "or what? Is he gonna murder me too?" The boy just pushes Barry back into a set of lockers. Barry lands with a grunt of pain and slumps down to the ground, "looks like you're born to take a beating Allen!"  
And the boy just walks away as Iris kneels down to where Barry is clutching his arm.** **

**"Who was that?" Kara nearly shouted, glaring at the screen.  
"Tony Woodward,” Barry let out behind his clenched teeth.  
"Oh, I want to-" Kara looked like she was ready to kill someone, which was surprising to say the least as she usually had a no kill policy.  
"Don't worry, he's gone now. But he was changed into a meta, I think he might appear later on.”  
"Super Sonic Punch Baby!!!" Cisco shouted, while Barry and Caitlin just smiled and everyone else raised a questioning eyebrow in confusion.**

****The scene switches to Barry in boxing gloves in the park punching at Joe's hands.  
"C'mon Barry you can do it!" Iris cheers.  
"Bear, focus!" Joe tells him.  
"I am!" Barry replies back in frustration, continuing to punch weakly at Joe's hands.** **

**“No you’re not,” Sara and Oliver said together. Oliver motioned for Sara to continue.  
“You’re focusing on your failures rather than ways to make your punches more accurate and impactful,” Sara pointed out.  
“You should’ve tried slapping some water for practice,” Oliver suggested, thinking about his time on the island with Slade and Shado.  
“Right,” Barry nodded.**

****Joe grabs for Barry's hands and looks him in the eye, "son, son, son, you're getting frustrated. You need to learn how to control your emotions." Joe gets up and looks to Iris, "Iris, come here sweetie."** **

**"Good advice," Sara agreed, nodding her head.**

****Iris stands in front of Barry with her own boxing gloves on as Barry looks to Joe, "you want me to hit a girl?"  
"He wants you to try," Iris responds.** **

**Many of the people in the audience laughed at Iris’ sass.**

****"Relax Barry, I've had her in gloves since she was six." Joe tells him as he squats down to their level. "She's tougher than she looks."** **

**“Dang,” Jesse looked at Iris impressed.  
Iris shrugged, “dad wanted me to be able to defend myself just in case.”  
“And it is proving to be more helpful than I expected,” Joe added.  
“We also learned all the CCPD codes. Which numbers meant which crime, so we would know what Joe would be dealing with when he would be called in,” Barry added.  
“Smart,” Sara pointed out, “should’ve done that with SCPD when Dad was there, would’ve made things maybe just a little bit less stressful.”**

****Iris raises up her gloved hands while Barry reluctantly does so after hesitating. Barry starts punching towards Iris, but she just ducks down and doges them. Iris then lands two consecutive hits to Barry's abdomen, causing him to fall to the ground with a grunt.** **

**"Ouch!" Someone hisses.  
"Sorry, Bear." Iris says looking at her husband.  
"It's fine, better than when Oliver trained me." Barry said with a slight smirk. Iris laughed.  
"That was one time!" Oliver defended, but he was smiling as well.  
"Sorry, Ollie, but I can still feel where you shot me when it rains." Barry replies.  
"He shot you!" Felicity practically screeched.  
“You knew!” Barry countered.  
“Right,” Felicity sighed, “doesn’t make it any better though.”  
“True,” Barry agreed.  
“Are two just gonna pretend that I’m not here?” Oliver asked.  
The pair looked at each other and said in unison, “yes.”  
Everyone laughed at their honesty as the projection started again.**

****"Sorry Barry." Iris tells him as she walks over, holding out her hand. Barry takes it and gets up.  
Joe puts a hand on Barry's shoulder and says, "son, sometimes the best way to win a fight is not to start one, but if you do come up against somebody you know you can't beat, be smart, it's okay to run the other way." At this time, Joe is hugging Barry from behind, he continues on, "alright?"** **

**“Good advice, if you can run fast enough or your opponent doesn’t have a long range weapon,” Oliver pointed out.  
“I’ve listened to it so many times,” Barry sighed.  
“Have you though?” Joe asked. “Have you really done that? Because how many times have you run into danger as the Flash?”  
“When I was younger… I listened to that advice so many times,” Barry corrected.**

****Barry only nods his head.  
The scene switches to a bowl of pasta being placed on a table in front of Barry, "no thank you."  
"Iris' mac n' cheese is your favorite," Joe tells Barry, wondering why he won't eat.  
"I'm not hungry," Barry tells him.  
"It's been six months Barry, you gotta eat, son."** **

**"You went six months without eating, Barry?" Kara asked.  
"No, well, kind of? I guess... I don't really know, I definitely wasn't eating enough, but I ate... some."  
"BARRY! You could've died! Or you could've pulled what I did during sectionals and fainted in the middle of the performance!" Kara admonished him.  
"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know. And I'm definitely eating enough now, well after I figured out that I actually would faint if I didn't eat like 10,000 calories." Barry put his hands up in mock surrender, "wait... did you say you fainted during sectionals?"  
"Mmhmm," Kara nodded, "I was just in a bad place and I'm better now."  
"Good, cuz I need my superfriend."  
Kara just giggled in response realizing what he was referencing.**

****Barry just pushes the bowl of mac n' cheese away.  
Joe just sighs and tells him, "it's like a move, being angry all the time. I get it. You miss your mom and dad, you want to show them that you're strong, being mad makes it easier. Comfort thing to do would be to let yourself feel." Tears start to fill Barry's eyes, "it's okay to be sad. You can be sad Barry. Your parents will understand if you're not strong all the time. That is why I'm here."** **

**"True, I was the same." Kara stated sadly, with teary eyes. She quickly got pulled into a hug by her adoptive sister and mother. The New Directions looked confused as to what she meant by that, as far as they knew she had an awesome mom, who was very much alive. They would've asked, but they didn't miss the cold glare Alex threw at them that said "back off!"**

****Barry gets up and hugs Joe tearfully.  
"It's okay son," Joe tells him, "I got you."** **

"Thanks Joe, for everything." Barry looked Joe in the eye, "I know I probably don't say it as much as I should, so thank you."  
"It was nothing son." Joe replied, smiling. "If the situation was reversed your parents would've done the same."  
Barry just smiled sadly.  


The ceiling voice then took this time to speak up, "okay, that's the end of that set of clips! Now, I think Mr. Allen promised that there would be a break after this, so y'all can hang out or go to your rooms... These have been labelled."  
At those words, everyone got up and stretched, standing for the first time in a few hours. Kara walked over to Barry and gave him a tight hug, causing a massive group hug to form between all of the heroes, at least the ones that liked to hug.  


After a few moments, they all separated and went to get some food that was discreetly placed in the back of the theater. Sitting down again, conversations about random topics piped up between the characters. Everyone caught up and heard about what everyone was doing with their lives. Rachel was continuing to perform on Broadway, while Finn taught at a local high school. Mercedes had a strong singing career, while Artie had an Oscar for best director. Mike opened his own dance studio in LA and was married to Tina. Sam taught at Mckinley, but had taken a break to go see his friends in LA. Santana and Brittany were happily married and helped out at Mckinley while also helping coach the Troubletones and the Cheerios. Dave Karofsky helped coach the football team with Coach Beiste as well as help Emma out with kids thinking about committing suicide. Will became principal of WMHS, with Sue as the vice principal and coach of the Cheerios. Burt and Carol continued to live in Lima, working in the car shop. Puck was in the Air Force and lived with Quinn in Washington DC, where she worked as a physical therapist for kids who were in a situation similar to hers. Blaine and the rest of The Warblers worked to rebuild Dalton, which they successfully did. Ryder, Kitty, Jake, Unique, and Sugar had successful careers, but it is unknown exactly what they do (A/N: if you have any ideas, comment and I'll add it in as part of the story).  


Meanwhile, the Arrowverse characters were catching up on their victories over their big bad. For Team Flash, that was the Thinker, or Clifford DeVoe. Team Supergirl was Reign; Team Legends was Mallus with the help of Constantine; and Team Arrow had defeated Ricardo Diaz temporarily and were preparing themselves for Oliver to go to prison. Ray and Leo were beginning to reform Earth-X, but it was slow work.  
"If they're gonna see our lives play out, should we just tell them who we are?" Kara spoke up after everyone recounted their adventures. Everyone turned to Oliver, their de facto leader, who responded, "that works for me."  
With that, J'onn shouted, "if everyone is done catching up, there is still more to talk about!"  


Everyone got up and walked over to where the rest of the group was. "We know who you guys are already, so what is there to talk about?" Sugar asked.  
"Well, considering the fact that we just saw Seb-Barry's mother get murdered... I think there is more to learn about him." Blaine responded.  
"We haven't been entirely truthful with you guys..." Barry said.  
"About what?" Artie asked.  
Glancing around the room Oliver spoke up, "what we are about to tell you, doesn't leave this room. Got it?" he met everyone's eyes and glared at them.  
"No need to scare them or anything Ollie." Barry told him with a slight smile. "I'll start I guess." Barry took a deep breath, "I'm the Flash."  
"Wait, that superhero in Central?" Blaine asked, internally fanboying.  
"The one and only"  
"Oh my gosh! I have so many questions!" Blaine literally squealed.  
"That can wait for later or will be answered later," Oliver said. "I'm the Green Arrow."  
"Supergirl."  
"You're an alien?" Kitty asked.  
"Yep!"  
"Oh my gosh, I dated an alien." Jake whispered in awe.  
"You also cheated on one." Kara stated, still a bit angry about it, causing Alex, J'onn, and Barry to glare at him while Jake just looked down with guilt.  
"Martian Manhunter."  
"White Canary.'  
"ATOM"  
"Vibe."  
"Killer Frost."  
"Elongated Man."  
"Kid Flash."  
"Vixen."  
"Overwatch."  
"Speedy."  
"Arsenal."  
"Spartan."  
"I don't have a superhero name, but I'm Zari."  
"Saturn Girl."  
"Guardian."  
"Mon-el or Valor."  
"Firestorm." Jax and Stein said in unison.  
"Heatwave."  
"Captain Cold."  
"The Ray."  
"Jesse Quick."  
"Damn... so all of you are superheroes?" Ryder said in slight awe.  
"Or tech support," Felicity piped up.  
"Cool." Literally everyone in the theater said or whispered.  


"Is that it? Because it's been a really long day so I would like to get some rest before getting into more heavy stuff?" Will spoke up, saying what everyone was thinking.  
"Yeah. Night guys, see you tomorrow, or whatever." Zari said, already walking towards the room labelled with her name that she shared with Jesse Wells.  
Barry and Iris walked into one room, with Oliver and Felicity in the room to their left. One their right, was Kara rooming with Lena (A/N:No SuperCorp as you know if you read through the tags, but I think they are really good friends, especially since Lena knows Kara is Supergirl). Next to Kara and Lena was Alex and Caitlin, then James and Winn. Cecile and Joe were in the room next to Oliver and Felicity, with Thea and Roy next to them. To the right of James and Winn's room was Cisco and Ralph, then Brainy and J'onn, then Mon-el and Imra, and then Sara and Ava, and to complete the right wall of the theater Ray Palmer and Martin. On the opposite wall, on the far right was Blaine Kurt, then Nick and Jeff, then Wes and David, and then Hunter and David. To the left of Hunter and David was Ryder and Jake, then Sugar and Kitty, Mercedes and Unique, Artie and Sam, Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany, and finishing the left was Ray Terrill and Leo. The back wall had rooms for Rachel and Finn, Will and Emma, Sue, Beiste, Burt and Carol, Puck and Quinn, Mick and Harry, Zari and Jesse, Captain Singh, Adam Foster, and Nate and Amaya. To the right of the screen, there was a room for Cat an Eliza. And to the left, a room for Wally and Jax. With everyone in their rooms, they all shut their eyes and went to sleep preparing for the next day of watching. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Smythes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches Barry getting adopted by his uncle Declan Smythe and his wife Camille Smythe (nee Barbeau) as well as his experiences living in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented so far.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> I created all the scenes here and all the characters that aren't originally a part of the "Gleeverse" and the "Arrowverse," so no video links here.
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater  
> Italicized Text = Pretend this text isn't in English, but spoken in French with like closed captioning because I don't speak French.

The "next morning" everyone woke up to a shrill alarm and the ceiling voice calling out that it was time for breakfast. Everyone groaned, and slowly got out of their rooms to find an entire buffet set out for them.  
"These next clips introduce Sebastian Smythe... enjoy." The Ceiling Voice announced.  
Getting seated with their food, everyone prepared themselves for the next set of clips.

**The scene started out in the hospital. Iris was at the side of the bed, holding the person in it's hand. He's unrecognizable. His face was black and blue, with splotches of dried blood. His arm was in a cast and there were bags under his eyes. Joe comes in and sits at the other side of the bed. Slowly, the boy's eyes open.  
"BARRY!" Iris shrieks.**

"Bassy, that's you?" Trent asked nervously, still a little intimidated by his former Captain.  
"Yeah. That was one of the worse ones." Barry replied.

**"You're alive! I was so worried. You didn't show up at the front of the school and then I saw Tony and his goonies..."  
Barry only groaned in response and shut his eyes again. Joe dimmed the lights and made a shushing motion with his finger as he left the room so Barry and Iris could talk.  
"Sorry," Iris says meekly.  
"It's... fine." Barry weekly responded.  
"What happened?"  
"Tony."  
"And...?"  
"He did the normal thing. Slamming me into a locker, punching me, the usual."**

"That's normal?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah, it didn't use to be that bad, but once my dad was put in prison, well you see." Barry replied, motioning his hands towards the screen as his teammates looked at him with worry.

**"Barry... this isn't 'the usual,' this is worse. Your arm is broken, and so is your nose. We found you behind the bleachers... You flatlined at least once. And you've been asleep for 3 days. 3. Whole. Freaking. Days I've been without my best friend," Iris rambled.**

"3 days? Dang, that's pretty bad." Wes said.  
"Not as bad as 9 months or flat lining multiple times." Barry muttered under his breath so only Iris heard, who then rubbed his back.

**"Okay, so maybe it wasn't 'the usual,' but Iris I'm still here I'm fine."**

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that knowing that he wasn't "fine."

**"Dad's thinking about having you move to your uncle's house." Iris looked down, worried about losing her best friend.  
"Uncle Declan?"  
"Yeah. And his wife, Camille."  
"Isn't he a lawyer?"  
Iris only nodded.  
"Isn't he the lawyer who got my dad put away?"  
Iris only nodded again.  
"No. No. No. I'm not going anywhere with him if he thinks dad killed mom."  
At this time, Joe decided to come back in, "Son, it's not for you to decide."  
"It's my life, shouldn't it be my decision?"  
"If it means you won't continue to run away to see your dad and you won't get bullied anymore and left for dead, then no it won't be your decision. As your current guardian, it's my decision and I feel that this is the best thing to keep you safe."  
Barry looked down guiltily, but his head came back up, angry, "my dad is innocent. He didn't kill my mom. Why can't you believe me?"  
"Because all the evidence points to one person, your father. I'm sorry son, but that's the truth."**

"Well considering it was a kitchen knife that was used, of course it had my dad's prints. And if my dad had done it, why were the police notified?" Barry stated angrily, all the feelings that he had felt at that point breaking the surface, "there was also plenty of evidence that my dad didn't do it."  
Joe didn't know what to say and Singh just shook his head, disappointed in himself.

**Barry decided to look away angrily as he fought the tears in his eyes. "Just go. Please."  
And so, Joe left.**

**2 weeks later, Barry was discharged from the hospital and got to go back to the West House. However, much to his surprise, he found his Uncle Declan Smythe sitting on the couch with 2 other women. "Joe, who are these people?"  
"That's your uncle. The woman with blonde hair is his wife, Camille. And the brunette is Rylan Hampton, your social worker."  
"Why are they here?"  
"Why don't you go upstairs son?" Joe deflected. Barry sighed and slowly walked up the stairs to his room.  
The scene switched back to the living room, where the brunette spoke, "is this what both parties want?"  
Declan, Camille, and Joe all looked at each other and nodded.  
"Right now, Barry needs to be kept safe, this is the best way to do it" Joe responded.  
"Okay, then Joseph West's temporary guardianship is currently transferred to Declan and Camille Smythe until Mr. Allen graduates high school." Rylan looked at all the adults for confirmation, "alright then. All you need to do is sign these forms"  
Joe took the paper and quickly skimmed it and signed at the bottom. Declan and Camille followed.  
"Is that all?" Declan asked.  
"It is. Have a good rest of your afternoon." And with that, Rylan Hampton left the West Home. (A/N: IDK how these things actually work)  
"Mr. West, thank you for allowing this." Camille told Joe with a small smile.  
"Please, it's Joe. And all I want is for Barry to be kept safe and this is the best way to do it. Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"That would be wonderful." Camille replied. "Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom."  
"Down the hall, first door to your left."**

“They seemed nice enough,” Diggle commented.  
“They were, but they weren’t my parents or Joe. I still love them though, they were family and better than some of the other people that could’ve adopted me. I’ve heard horror stories from some friends I met at school who lived in an orphanage or were in the foster system,” Barry sighed, “I should’ve been nicer to them and thanked them more and given them more hugs an-”  
“Could’ve, should’ve, would’ve, it’s all in the past Bear. And they knew that you loved them, they knew that,” Joe reassured.  
“Yeah, but I never got the chance to really say it to their face and I should’ve.”  
“It doesn’t matter what you’ve done, the people who took care of you will always love you and care for you, it doesn’t matter if you didn’t always say it back, they always knew what was going on in your life, even if you didn’t realize,” Oliver jumped in.  
“Thanks guys, but-” Barry sighed.  
“No ‘buts’ bro,” Trent interrupted. “Take the win… you love them and they love you, deal with it, it doesn’t matter that you did some crappy stuff in high school, you’re so much better now obviously: you’re running around in a red skin tight suit saving people. Look, honestly just take the win, you’ve made mistakes, but you are one of the best people I’ve ever known.”  
“Thanks Trent,” Barry whispered, tearing up a little bit and Trent walked over to pull him into a tight hug.

**Once Camille left, Declan spoke up, "there is one thing I would like to discuss, Detective." Joe straightened up, "I am thinking that Bartholomew should legally change his name, at least until he is out of my care."  
"Why, may I ask?"  
"The surname 'Allen' is now connected to Henry Allen, wife murderer, I would prefer if my company of lawyers isn't associated with that type of attention, especially since the press would be able to dig it all up, as well as Barry's delusions about a man in yellow. This is also a matter of safety, which I know is rather important to you. With the name Bartholomew Henry Allen, he could be easily found by anyone, including kids like Tony Woodward."  
Joe frowned, but slowly nodded his head, "if that's what you think is best, then I'll help convince Barry."  
"Thank you"  
Camille walked back in saying, "Joe, your house is wonderful. It's just magnifique!"  
"Thank you." Joe responded.  
At dinner, the news was broken to Barry, to which he promptly ran upstairs and locked his door. A week later he came out with his packed suitcase, a new phone to call Iris with and fresh tears lining his eyes.**

“Aww… I want to give baby Barry a hug,” Felicity cooed.  
“I’m not a baby, I was like 13 or 14,” Barry complained.  
“Fine,” Felicity rolled her eyes, “but you still look like you need a hug.”

**"Do I have to go?" Barry asked sadly to Joe.  
"It's for the best Bear, I'm sorry."  
"Let's go Bartholomew." Declan commanded.  
"Alright," Barry tiredly sighed. With a tight hug to Iris, he said, "I'm gonna miss you."  
"Promise you'll call, everyday?" Iris asked.  
"Promise."  
And with that, Barry left with the Smythes.  
"Did Joe mention your name change?" Declan asked once they got into the Smythe Industries private plane.  
"Yeah, I don't want to change it, though. I like my name."**

“Seriously? Bartholomew?” Santana asked, looking a bit disgusted.  
“Well maybe not that part, why do you think I go by Barry? But the Henry Allen part, I like because it's the one thing that I have to remind me of my father, but was the main reason why my name was changed in the first place,” Barry explained.  
“Right, sorry,” Santana said.  
“It’s fine, after what I did, you guys have every right to hate me,” Barry shrugged.  
“What did you do?” all the heroes asked at the same time.  
“You didn’t tell them?” Blaine asked Barry.  
“Um… no,” Barry trailed off, “let’s just watch, okay? If anything is left out I’ll talk about it, but I don’t want to do that now.”  
“Fine,” Thea sighed, slightly disappointed, “but it can’t be as bad as Ollie and Sara way back then.”  
“Nope!” Barry cheered with a cheeky little grin and popped the ‘p’, “it can be worse!”  
Thea looked at him disbelievingly, “okay fine, you’re on… If Oliver determines what you did was worse then what he’s done, I owe you something and if he doesn’t you owe me something, deal?”  
Barry nodded in confirmation, knowing Thea would probably lose as Oliver never almost blinded somebody or used drugs or blackmailed somebody. Oliver looked at the pair disbelievingly, “are you guys seriously doing this right now?”  
“Yes,” Thea and Barry said together.  
“Sorry Barry, but I think Thea’s going to win this one, you don’t have a bad bone in your body unless you’re being under Bivolo’s influence,” Iris said.  
“I beg to differ,” Blaine raised his hand, “my eye is still not the same.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Oliver asked, taken aback.  
“It has to do with everything,” the former members of both groups, including Barry and Kara responded in unison.  
“Am I the only one creeped out by the fact that they keep doing that?” Cisco asked, but was met with blank looks.

**"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. And you can always change it back," Declan compromises.  
Rolling his eyes, Barry sighed, "fine."  
"Do you have any preference?" Camille asked.  
"I think mom wanted to name me Sebastian, we can use that, right?"  
"Of course. It's perfect. Sebastian Sm-." Camille replied kindly.  
"Lawrence." Declan interjected, "Sebastian Lawrence Smythe."  
Barry just nodded, he was no longer Bartholomew Henry Allen, but rather Sebastian Lawrence Smythe son of French billionaires Declan and Camille Smythe.  
After a moment of sleep and silence, Barry asked, "where are we going, Uncle Declan?"  
"It's just Declan, I'm not your uncle." Declan responded sternly.**

“He seems kind of strict,” Trent pointed out.  
“Yeah, but he cared, in his own way,” Barry sighed.

**"Fine. Where are we going, Declan?" Barry rolled his eyes, this was going to be a painful four years.**

"Paris, right?" Blaine asked.  
"Yes," Barry answered.  
"Isn't that a bit unfair, you're leaving everyone behind?"  
"According to Pa and Ma, it was for the best. They were good people and did their best knowing I was particularly difficult, but sometimes they weren't the most fair." Blaine only shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe that anyone would force someone who had just lost most of their family to leave the place they called home.  
"Pa? And Ma?"  
"Declan and Camille, it was easier to just say that to convince people that they were actually my parents and not mom and dad, because then it would've felt like I was replacing the parents I already had." Barry explained.

**"Paris."  
"PARIS!! As in Paris, France. I can't live in France, I don't know anybody there. It's far away. What do I-"  
"Exactly, it's where you are safest, further away from all this. And I hear Nora taught you how to speak the language, you'll fit right in."  
Barry only sighed in defeat, knowing he had no say or voice in the matter.**

**The scene changes to Barry sitting in a cafe with a cup of coffee.  
A young girl suddenly tripped and spilled her coffee on Barry. " _I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz._ "  
" _It's fine, I'm the same._ " Barry replied with a small smile.  
" _Marie-Claire Levett._ " The girl said while holding out her hand.**

"Marie-Claire Levett? Isn't she that French model?" Santana asked.  
"Yeah, we're friends. I should probably call her soon." Barry responded.  
"How did you become friends with MC Levett?"  
"I worked with her a bit and she helped me a bit in France. She also owes me a favor since I did that one job with her after high school."  
"You modeled?" Iris asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, I think they still have the billboards up, but I can't be sure. I'll ask Claire." Barry replied.

**" _Ba- Sebastian Smythe._ " Barry shook Marie-Claire's hand. When suddenly another boy came up to the pair.  
" _Claire, we are running late! Jean-Paul won't wait forever!_ "**

"Jean-Paul is Marie-Claire Levett and Alceste Duchamp's manager, right?" Santana asked.  
"Yeah, also mine when I did that one job. Sha-queer-a, how exactly do you know all of this?" Barry asked, surprised.  
"I thought about going into modelling for a while, but decided against it. Right now all the modelling I do is for Kurt." Santana stated, then realized something, "then does that mean you're Bastien Barbeau?"  
"Ummm... yeah? How did you know?"  
"Jean-Paul Boissonade has been the manager of three famous models, MC Levett, Al Duchamp, and Bastien Barbeau. I saw one picture of Bastien once, but I never realized it was you! Why did you change your name by the way?"  
"Well Bastien is like a nickname for Sebastian and Barbeau is Mama's maiden name. I just changed it so the people from Dalton couldn't track me to France because I stayed there for like a year doing modelling during my gap year."  
Santana just nodded in response, while everyone else just gaped at Barry as the screen started to play the clip again.

**" _One moment!_ " Marie-Claire told him as he walked back to a man, probably Jean-Paul. " _Sorry about Alceste. Talk later perhaps?_ "  
" _Sure, I would love to. I'll be here tomorrow at the same time._ "  
" _Perfect._ " The two exchanged smiles and Barry couldn't wait until the next day.**

**The scene changed Barry in the cafe again, with Marie-Claire sitting across from him. They then stood up smiling and walked out together.  
" _Bas, you need to defend yourself better. Honestly, I could do better than you._ " Marie-Claire told Barry after learning about his past.  
" _I've tried, it didn't work out so well._ " Barry looked down at his hands, embarrassed.  
" _I don't mean physical fighting, verbal and playing to the enemy's emotions work as well._ "**

"So this is where you started to be the snarky, confident, Sebastian Smythe, right?" Kurt asked.  
Barry raised an eyebrow at the adjectives used, but didn't pay attention to it, "yes and no. I became that persona in Paris, but not at this point."

**At this point, Alceste came running towards the pair, " _I've been looking for you everywhere! I thought-_ "  
" _I'm fine._ " Marie-Claire rolled her eyes. " _Alceste, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my best friend Alceste, or Al._ "  
" _Hello._ " Barry held his hand out to Alceste.  
" _He's a cutie, Claire._ " Alceste scanned Barry up and down, Barry only blushed in response.**

"Were you and Al ever together?" Blaine asked, curious about Barry's past.  
"Nope, I mean we did kiss once for a movie, but-"  
"You were in a movie?!" Iris practically screeched.  
"It was a small short film. Al and I kissed for a scene, but it never got further than that."  
"Damn, is there anything you can't do Bear?" Dig asked, being surprised by Barry was practically normal now for him.  
"Fly, shoot lasers out of my eyes, see everything, I don't have super strength-"  
"Okay now you're just listing everything Clark and I can do." Kara chimed in.  
"Clark?" Blaine asked.  
"Kent. My cousin."  
"As in Superman?" Cat asked, knowing that Supergirl's cousin was Superman. "Oh my word, Clark Kent is Superman. Clark Kent is dating Lois Lane. Of course she gets all the scoops!"  
Kara just looked back at her former boss apologetically.

**" _Sorry about Al, Bas. He has no filter._ " Marie-Claire looked to Barry.**

"Like you?" Iris asked with a sly grin, to which Barry just rolled his eyes.

**" _I-i-i-i-it's fine. Honestly I'm the same. I just keep talking and talking and talking. Especially about science. Did you know that 20% of Earth's oxygen is produced by the Amazon Rainforest? It's really cool, I mean the rainforest is huge. But you wouldn't think that 20% of Earth's oxygen is produced by it. And that leads to like a bunch of other questions, like does that mean that, that area has a bunch more oxygen than other places on Earth? And combustion occurs whe-_ " Barry rambled until Marie-Claire interrupted him lightly by tapping him on his shoulder.**

"That was gold!" Cisco exclaimed while trying to stop himself from laughing, but failing, as everyone simply chuckled and Barry's predicament.

**" _Bas, you're doing it again._ " Marie-Claire said with a small smile.  
Barry blushed, " _sorry. I didn't realize._ "  
" _No worries._ " Both Marie-Claire and Alceste gave a small laugh.  
Days passed and Barry would meet up with Marie-Claire and Alceste everyday. They would go to school together, where they were known as the "Terrible Trio," and Barry wasn't getting bullied at all, but he still wasn't as confident in himself as he wished he was. However, things got better and Marie-Claire and Alceste showed him the ropes, in every person they passed, they would point out things about them that showed how they felt. Barry naturally could keep talking on and on, he just had to learn to talk about the "right things" about the people he was talking to.  
Barry continued in his piano, vocal, and dance lessons, as well as playing lacrosse, which he had a natural talent for.**

"Again, Barry, what can't you do?" Dig asked in disbelief. Barry just shrugged in response.  
"Barry, you told me you had two left feet!" Felicity shouted, prepared to go off, but Oliver held her back. The Warblers and New Directions all just snorted or laughed at Barry's expense, knowing what a talented dancer, singer, and lacrosse player he was.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to keep my past in the past, but it seems it has a way of coming up a lot." Barry stated, while everyone calmed down and nodded in sympathy.

**Until, a new kid by the name of Lucien Dubois, a kid way too old to be a senior, came to school and automatically became the king of the campus. He would push kids around and Barry hated it. One day, Lucien came up to Barry when Marie-Claire had a dance rehearsal and Alceste was in detention (or the French equivalent).  
" _Oi! American! You don't belong here. You hear me! And Marie-Claire is mine! Why would she want to be with a puny small weak American like you? You know who I am, just-_ "  
" _You think you are 'the king' that you rule this place, but you don't. All you are is a big oaf who has no respect for people, especially women. And Marie-Claire isn't dating me, nor is she dating Al. She's my best friend. But even if she wasn't, she's smarter than all those other girls who bow down to you and you just take advantage of. You might be older, you might be bigger, but you aren't better. You're just the worst of the worst. A Frenchman with no taste in fashion that would only be seen in hell. You don't have the respect of the people, but because you have to repeat your senior year for the fifth time isn't it, you think you're better than everyone else. Again, you're not. You're just the same dumb, old, big, imbecile with no life what so ever. The name is Sebastian Smythe, best you remember the next time to decide to push someone into the lockers or make assumptions about my friends._ " Barry let out a deep breath as he finished his rant only to see the crowd of students surrounding Lucien and himself. Lucien let out a loud huff and stormed out.**

"That was awesome!"  
"Pure gold!"  
"Why don't you do that to any of the metas?"  
"Where did you think of all that stuff to say?"  
"Thanks. It kinda just all came out. And I don't use it against the metas because I don't have any background on them, whereas with Lucien, I had gotten a bunch of blackmail on him and could use it to my advantage, he's better now I think. He changed, graduated, and became a lacrosse coach, he's actually a good friend now. He's also married to French soccer player, Évelyne Laurens." Barry started rambling again and only stopped to take a breath.  
"Bear, you need to breathe." Iris told him with a slight giggle.

**" _That was awesome Bassy!_ " Marie-Claire told him while clapping his shoulder. " _You stood up for yourself!_ "  
" _It was nothing really_." But internally, Barry was jumping in delight, proud of himself.  
" _It was not nothing, Claire's right, you were amazing!_ " Alceste came up to Barry's other side.  
" _Thanks Al._ "**

**As the days continued to go by, Barry got more confident, more cocky, more stubborn, and easier to anger, this was seen as he started pushing kids around more and walking in a slightly different way. Even though he was just a freshman, the name Sebastian Smythe was known by everyone in the school, everyone wanted to be his friend, but the only people he ever let in was Marie-Claire and Alceste. By sophomore year, Sebastian Smythe was famous and the most popular kid in school. That is until sophomore year ended and his father, Declan, told him they were moving.  
" _Why?_ " Barry asked.  
" _Work._ "  
" _I'll go and pack._ " He knew better than to argue with his uncle and current father figure.**

**The next day, Barry said goodbye to Marie-Claire and Alceste.  
" _Promise you'll call_ " Barry asked the two of them.  
" _Only if you promise to continue to be the infamous Seba-sass-tian Smythe._ " Alceste told him.  
" _Promise._ "  
The three of them hugged shortly and waved goodbye as Barry boarded the Smythe private plane. Once on the plane, Barry got the courage to ask, " _Where's Ma?_ "  
" _She's decided to stay here._ " Declan responded shortly, frustrated. "You'll need to revert back to English. I've organized for you to go to a private boarding school in the area already. We'll only be there a year at most and then we'll go back home. The idiots at the firm messed a case of mine up, which is why we're moving."  
"Alright." Barry responded with a slight French accent, speaking his first language for the first time in over two years. With that, Barry fell asleep and woke up back in his home country.**

"What happened to Camille?" Burt asked, saying out loud what everyone else was thinking.  
"Ma and Pa ended up getting divorced, but I spent the summer before Senior year in France. And I stayed there when I did that modelling job. She also sends me emails with fashion designs for my opinion."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, it happens."  
"Your aunt is Camille Barbeau?" Kurt asked excitedly.  
"Umm, yeah. I thought we covered that." Barry responded.  
"I know, but you never said it was Fashion Designer, Camille Barbeau. Her designs are godly. She's like the best of the best."  
"I know, I can introduce you some time if you'd like?"  
"Seriously? If this is some prank then..."  
"I'm serious, I'm due for a visit soon anyways, so if you want to come on my jet with me to France, then yeah, I can introduce you."  
"That would be awesome!" Kurt then turned to his husband to discuss their impromptu plans for the upcoming summer break.  
"Your jet?" Oliver asked while raising an eyebrow.  
"While technically the Smythe Industries Private Jet, but since Pa died a few years ago and he and Ma never had any children, he left it to me. So I'm the CEO of Smythe Industries, a representative and heir of Barbeau Fashion, CSI for the Central City Police Department, and Owner of STAR Labs. He also left a bunch of money for me." Barry replied.  
"Damn Allen, no wonder why you don't complain about your salary." Singh jumped in.  
"Yeah, I also just love doing what I do, so I don't really care how much I get paid." Barry said, "I also have no use for the money, I was planning on giving Ma some, but she didn't want it. I tried offering Joe to use it to fix the house, but he didn't want it. And I would've used it to help Dalton get rebuilt if I had known that that was going on. Right now, all I use it for is materials Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity use to help their teams, but it barely makes a dent. Honestly, it's so much money I don't know what to do with it."  
Everyone was speechless, surprised at Barry's revelation, and looking at him in a different way, realizing that they didn't really know Barry. It also made them wonder what else they didn't know about him and what they didn't know about Kara.  
"Well, I think it's time for lunch," Barry said, breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped the room and with that, people started to disperse. 

Hunter then decided to take this time to approach Barry in the buffet line, "hey Bas."  
"Hunter, hey!" Barry said back.  
"I just wanted to apologize for everything, I wasn't in my right mind, but that doesn't change the fact that I hurt you, and the other Warblers."  
"It's fine. We're good. You've changed and that's what matters, it's in the past now. And you're still a Warbler too, I mean you helped rebuild Dalton, even when you were expelled. Once a Warbler," Barry started,  
"Always a Warbler." The rest of the Warblers finished in unison with their former captain as they had eavesdropped on their conversation.  
"Thanks guys," Hunter responded and he walked away only for Barry to grab his arm and pull him into a bro hug, with the other Warblers scrambling to come into it, as the New Directions looked, realizing that while they were close they weren't the family that the Warblers were, or had been.  
"Everyone has their food?" The ceiling voice piped up and everyone nodded, "then sit your butts down and let's move on... coming next: Sebastian Smythe in OHIO!!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Ohio and Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches Sebastian's first interactions with some of the other Warblers in Ohio and Dalton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented so far. Sorry this took awhile, I've started online summer courses and let me tell you: it's hard to write new chapters, edit old chapters, and write essays for courses, but anyways... I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> I created all the scenes here and all the characters that aren't originally a part of the "Gleeverse" and the "Arrowverse," but I do include a clip of Grant Gustin singing - for his Warbler audition so here you go:  
> https://youtu.be/cLm17QVEW7Q
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater  
> 

**The screen lit up again to Sebastian in the Smythe mansion, unpacking his bags when Declan came in and knocked on the door frame. “You good?”  
“Yeah, almost done unpacking.” Sebastian replied, turning to face his uncle.  
“Good, we’ll be having guests over for dinner.”  
“Who?”**

“Me!” Nick exclaimed excitedly as everyone else laughed at his enthusiasm.

**“It’s a surprise.”  
“Is it formal?”  
“No, but I could use your help in the kitchen.”  
“Okay, what are you making?”  
“I’ll be making Roast Beef, but I need you to make dessert.”  
“Alright, how about an assortment of macarons?”  
“Perfect.” Declan said as he walked out and Sebastian turned back around to finish unpacking and starting baking.  
An hour later, Sebastian was in the kitchen piping the cookie mixture onto sheets of parchment singing to “I Want It That Way” by the Backstreet Boys, when Declan came in with another teenaged boy.**

“Told you so!” Nick shouted, even though everyone already knew, causing them to laugh.

**“Sebastian, this is Nick Duval. His father is a friend of mine and we’ll be joining his family for lunch in half an hour.”  
“Alright, let me just finish this and I’ll be out in a second.” Sebastian finished piping and let the macaron shells rest, “hi, Sebastian Smythe.”  
“Nick Duval, but you already knew that didn’t you?” Sebastian just laughed.**

“Iris West,” Iris said.  
“Felicity Smoak,” Felicity introduced herself again and Barry turned red, realizing where this was going.  
Together the two women said in unison, “Barry Allen, but you both already know that.”  
The other people in the theater looked confused, but the two women continued to laugh until the screen restarted.

**“It’s fine, I do the same thing all the time.”  
“Cool. You’re an amazing singer by the way.”**

“You are,” David agreed.  
“Say it louder for the people in the back!” Jeff yelled.  
“SEBASTIAN SMYTHE IS AN AMAZING SINGER!!” The Warblers yelled at the top of their lungs.  
“AND DANCER!” Jeff added at the end making everyone laugh.  
“Thanks guys, but I’m really not,” Barry blushed.  
“Yes, you are,” Kara and Iris said in unison.  
“Okay, well the rest of you guys haven’t listened to me sing yet,” Barry pointed out.  
“But most of us have heard you sing, you’re actually really good,” Kurt complimented. Barry raised an eyebrow, but nodded in appreciation towards Kurt.  
Thea whispered to Oliver, “what do you think the story is behind that?”  
Oliver shrugged while Kara giggled and Barry looked towards the trio.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, just saying that there hasn’t been anything as bad as what Oliver’s done, yet,” Thea lied easily.  
Barry rolled his eyes, but said anyways, “it’s coming.”

**“Thanks, I didn’t realize anyone was listening.”  
“Your father said that you’d be going to Dalton, you should audition for the Warblers.”  
“The Warblers?” Sebastian asked, not bothering to correct Nick.  
“Dalton Academy’s Glee Club. It’s fun and everyone’s really nice, it’s like one big family.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
The two boys continued talking about France, Dalton, and The Warblers as they walked out of the kitchen to Nick’s house, which was a few blocks away.  
The scene changes to Sebastian leaving Nick’s house after exchanging numbers, “see you around Smythe.”  
“Bye, Duval.” Sebastian waved back and caught up to his uncle.  
“Glad to see you’re making friends.” Declan commented once Sebastian caught up to him.  
“Nick’s nice. Was he right? I’m going to Dalton, a boarding school?”  
“Yes, it seemed to be the best choice. You can continue your French and lacrosse, there’s a no bullying policy in place, and academically, they're one of the top schools in the state.”**

“Dude, you play lacrosse?” Cisco asked.  
“Yeah, I can’t say I’m very good though.” Barry responded.  
“Not very good?” Hunter raised an eyebrow, “you were captain of the lacrosse team for the two years you were at Dalton and won State both times.”  
“Okay, fine I was decent. What I want to know is how do you know all that?”  
“I looked you up. You can find anything on the internet nowadays and Niff posted it on their facebook page way back then after you guys had won.”  
“I’m still trying to wrap the fact that clumsy Barry Allen with two left feet, plays lacrosse. And well at that.” Caitlin spoke up.  
“It seemed I’ve gotten more clumsy over the years, I don’t even play lacrosse much anymore.” Barry replied.  
“Do you at least sing still?” Thad asked.  
“I’ve sang like twice in the past couple of years.” Barry said nervously, knowing what was coming from the other Warblers. (A/N: He is referring to singing with Caitlin in the karaoke bar and being stuck in the musical world/proposing to Iris).  
“That’s like a disgrace, man! Literally after this, Glee reunion, or at the very least going to a karaoke bar later.”  
Barry just rolled his eyes and the scene continued.

**Sebastian nodded his head and when he looked up he saw a familiar car pulled up to his front driveway. Sebastian looked to his uncle, who only nodded, confirming Sebastian’s suspicions. Breaking out in a run, Sebastian ran into the house and was attacked by a teenaged girl in black jeans and a cream colored sweater.  
“Barry!” Iris screamed as she leapt into Sebastian’s arms and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“Hey Iris.”  
“You look really good. How are you? How was Paris?”  
“I’m fine. Paris is wonderful. What about you?”  
“I'm the same old me, I’ve missed my best friend though, especially in science, because I don’t know anything the teacher’s talking about. Tony’s still a jerk.”  
“Text me if you have any problems since we now live in the same time zone, it should be easier. And I’ve missed you too.”  
“Sebastian, Iris, dinner’s ready!” Declan called from the dining area.  
“Sebastian? Who’s Sebastian?” Iris asked, looking at Barry.**

“So she knew about the entire Sebastian Smythe persona?” Blaine asked.  
“Not really, she knew I changed Sebastian Smythe, but not what I did under that name,” Barry clarified.  
“What did you do?” Joe asked, glaring at Barry.  
“You’ll see,” Barry sighed.

**“I am, I changed my name. It’s now Sebastian Lawrence Smythe, but literally as soon as high school is over I’m changing it back to Bartholomew Henry Allen, although I’m considering adding Sebastian Smythe in there somewhere. I don’t really know.”  
“Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe-Allen has a good ring to it.”  
“It does, doesn’t it,” Barry smiled at his unknowing crush as the pair walked into the dining room and got seated. “This looks amazing Pa.”**

“It really does, now I want some of it.” Cisco practically drooled.  
“It tasted amazing. It practically melted in your mouth.” Iris added, while Cisco glared jokingly in her direction.  
“How do you still remember how it tasted?” Barry asked his wife, surprise.  
“It was really good!” Iris responded and then turned to Joe, “sorry dad, but Declan’s roast beef is so much better than yours.”  
Joe just glared at her as the scene started again.

**“Thank you Sebastian. By the way, I put the shells in the oven, once dinner is over feel free to make the buttercream with Iris.”  
“Got it.”  
Joe, Iris, Declan, and Sebastian started eating the roast beef and talked about how life was and school.  
“I have enrolled Sebastian in Dalton Academy.” Declan told Joe, “there is a no bullying policy so he should be perfectly safe.”  
“Great and we’ll also be able to visit more often.”  
“You’re always welcome in my home.” Declan smiled and motioned for Sebastian to clear the table and head to the kitchen to start the macaron filling.  
“Oh my lord! These look heavenly!” Iris exclaimed as Sebastian pulled the shells from the oven and into the refrigerator to quickly cool them down for the filling.  
“Thanks,” Sebastian replied, “can you get the cream, butter, and raspberry jam from the refrigerator?”  
“Yep! So what are we making?”  
“A filling to pipe inside the cookies. Put the butter in the mixer and beat it until it’s nice and soft.”  
“Okay.” Iris starts the mixer, “I think it’s good, right?”  
“Looks good, now add the vanilla, milk, and sugar.”  
After a few minutes Iris yelled, “done!”  
“Perfect,” Barry then takes the bowl off the mixer and folds in the jam and puts the buttercream into two separate piping bags, handing one to Iris. The two started to pipe the jam buttercream on one side of the shells and put another shell on each one, effectively finishing off all the macarons. Placing the macarons neatly on a plate, Iris and Barry took the platter to where Joe and Declan were still talking. “Desserts done!”**

“Now I want macarons, I’ll repeat what Iris had said, those look heavenly!” Kara exclaimed.  
“Better than donuts or potstickers?” Alex teased and Kara just laughed and shook her head. She gasped though when a plate of macarons appeared on her lap and displayed a giant smile as she grabbed one delicately and put it in her mouth. When Barry moved to grab one, she glared at him and slapped his hand away, “mine!” she practically growled as Barry slowly backed away, his hands up in mock surrender as everyone laughed at his expense.

**“These look amazing Bas,” Joe told Sebastian, knowing his new name.  
“Thanks Joe, Iris helped with the buttercream filling.” Barry sat down and started to grab one to eat.**

**The scene changes to Joe and Barry hugging as they say goodbye. And Iris telling Barry to be careful.  
The scene changes again to the Dalton Campus, with Sebastian lugging his suitcase to Dorm 5A. The door opens to a blonde haired boy with his back turned to the door, he’s singing “Misery” by Maroon 5.**

“Is everyone here good at singing or what?” Winn asked.  
“Yep!” Niff said together, popping the “p.”  
“Are you just assuming that all of us can sing?” Cisco asked, pointing to all of the heroes.  
“Yes,” the Warblers cried together.  
“Now thinking about it, most of you can sing,” Barry offered after thinking for a moment, “Cisco, Winn, Kara, Joe, Martin, probably even Caitlin when she isn’t drunk, Malcolm Merlyn even.”  
“My dad, singing? Right, like that would ever happen!” Thea exclaimed.  
“Oh it can,” Barry sighed.  
“Do I want to know?” Thea asked.  
“Probably not, but it’ll be shown anyways,” Barry described.  
“True. And the singers on my side: Winn, Alex, J’onn, Mon-el, James, Lena, basically everyone on the team,” Kara shrugged. “Karaoke Night has proven that.”

**“Hi, I’m Sebastian. Smythe. I think I’m your roommate.” Sebastian said, interrupting the boy, who stopped singing.  
“Hi Sebastian! I’m Jeff. Sterling. Yeah you’re my roommate.” Jeff said with a giant smile. “I hope you don’t mind that I chose this bed already.”  
“It’s fine. You’re really good at singing by the way.”  
“Thanks, I’m in The Warblers.”  
“Oh, yeah, Nick told me about it. What exactly do you guys do though?”  
“Duval? You know him?” Sebastian nods, “well the Warblers are a group of Dalton students who sing as a group, as a family. We support each other, but we also go to competitions against other groups.”  
“Cool, Nick said I should audition, but I’m not sure.”  
“As long as you can sing and dance alright, you’re practically in.”  
Sebastian smiles at Jeff and says thanks. Jeff only nods in response and drops down onto his bed as Sebastian puts his suitcase at the foot of his.**

**The scene changes again to Sebastian seated on a couch in between Nick and Jeff in the library, with The Warbler Council, made up of David and Thad, in the front seated behind a desk.  
“There’s supposed to be three people on the council. Wes was previously on it, but he’s graduated now.” Jeff whispered to Sebastian. “Sometimes though, the former members come back to mentor or help us out, you’ll probably see him at one point during this season.”  
Sebastian nodded to what Jeff had said as David finished what he was saying, “now we Sebastian Smythe coming up to audition.”**

“If that was your first year, how exactly did you become captain?” Blaine asked.  
“Honestly, I don’t know. I was a part of the council because when Wes came by a few days later, he said I should join and the other Warblers agreed. I didn’t expect to be made captain, especially right before Sectionals because Thad and David had gotten into a fight or something.” Barry responded.  
“Actually, David and I took the opinions of all the Warblers into account and Wes’ opinion on who the natural leader was. And then some guy in Chem was bad mouthing Blaine, so we just reacted and then he got expelled and David and I were suspended for two days and while we were still able to able to compete and be in the council, neither of us could be captain, so since Sebastian was the remaining council member, he became captain, but we still helped.” Thad added.

**Sebastian walked up to the front of the council as Thad stood up, “Hi Sebastian, I’m Thad Harwood, introduce yourself, what you’ll be singing, and just start. Good luck.”  
“I’m Sebastian Smythe. I moved here over the summer, but I’m a junior. I’ll be singing Disappear by the Burnt Part Boys.”  
(A/N: Honestly I'm too lazy to write out the lyrics so I guess just watch the video, or don't.)  
After Sebastian finished the final note, all The Warblers gave him a standing ovation. **

Barry you’ve been holding out on us!” Cisco exclaimed, “that was amazing!”  
“I know right,” Kara agreed.  
“The same could be said for you Ms. Danvers.” Barry shot back, to which Kara just rolled her eyes. “I’m your super friend!”  
“Your super friend.” Kara sang back. The projection started again before they started to sing the entire song, as Kara and Barry both frowned in disappointment.

**David then came up to Sebastian, “well done.” He then turned to the Warblers, “Warblers, all those in favor of having Sebastian join The Warblers say aye.”  
There was an unanimous cry of “ayes.”  
“Welcome to The Warblers, Warbler Sebastian.” David held out his hand, which Sebastian took, shaking it and he smiled, for one of the first times since he came to Dalton.**

“Okay, I’m still trying to get over the fact that Barry’s a really good singer. Like, amazing! Like seriously, why haven’t we made a GIF of this?” Cisco asked Barry, who just shrugged in response.  
“The same could be said for you Cisco…” Kara jumped in.  
“When did I sing?” Cisco asked, really confused. “Like was I drunk and I just don’t remember or…?”  
Barry and Kara looked at each other and said in unison, “musical world.”  
“Ugh! I forgot about that for a second there.” Cisco groaned and then realized, “wait, Blaine, you look oddly like the Music Meister.”  
“The who now?” Blaine asked.  
“Villain who trapped Kara and I in a musical world to teach us a lesson about love or something rather. Cisco, Winn, Malcolm Merlyn, Joe, Stein, Iris, Mon-el, and a bunch of others were there, but as other people. Cisco, Winn, Malcolm, Joe, and Stein all sang something at one point. It’ll probably be shown later. But yeah Blaine, you oddly look like him. Probably a doppelganger from Earth-38.” Barry explained.  
“What do you mean by ‘Earth-38?’’ David asked.  
“It’ll be covered, but the short version is: the multiverse exists, there are more than one Earth covering the same space, but vibrating at different frequencies.” Barry explained, “Kara is actually from Earth-38.”  
“Then how did she go to high school here?” Ryder asked.  
“Eliza took me to work one day and I accidentally got caught up in one of the experiments, transporting me to Earth-1, but I didn’t realize I was on another Earth. Millie found me, adopted me, and I went to Mckinley for a year until Eliza contacted me and was able to take me back, but two years had passed on my Earth when I had left.” Kara jumped in.  
“Now that that’s covered, let’s watch Sebastian meeting the New Directions!” The Ceiling Voice interjected before another conversation could start up. Everyone sighed and Barry prepared himself for all the dirty looks that he would get and the protests from Joe and Singh.


	6. Chapter 6: Wes and Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody watches Barry/Sebastian's first interactions with Wes - the former captain; and one Kurt Hummel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented so far. Sorry this took awhile and I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> This Chapter is a combination of original scenes and Glee scenes.
> 
> Video Links for the Parts Where Sebastian Interacts With Kurt and Blaine - In Order:  
> Uptown Girl: https://youtu.be/UUjOzE49UOQ  
> Blaine Meets Sebastian (Skip the Part With Santana and Rachel): https://youtu.be/x4_QwLmljgc  
> Kurt Meets Sebastian: https://youtu.be/tUcxLmrkRHg  
> Kurt and Sebastian Don't Like Each Other: https://youtu.be/sw2mM36r7r0
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater  
> Italicized Text = Singing

**The screen lights up to Wes walking down the halls of Dalton where the Warblers are meeting. He eyes the room looking at the new members that joined and the old members that were his family. At this point, Trent shouts, "Wes!"  
Everyone gets up and moves to catch up with their old captain. However, Sebastian moved through the crowd and came up to Wes, sticking out his hand, "Sebastian Smythe, I hear you're Wes, the former Captain of The Warblers."**

"Were you flirting with him?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.  
"Nope, I'm just nice, I wasn't actually flirting with you either Blaine. You know those Dalton jokes right?" Sebastian told him and Blaine only nodded, while Kurt looked confused.

**"That's me." Wes replies back and laughs. He then tells the rest of the Warblers, "now stop clamoring over me and get rehearsing while I talk to David and Thad."  
Sebastian leads the others away from Wes and they start to practice the vocals for "Uptown Girl" with Nick as the lead.  
"Hey Wes." Thad says.  
"Good to see you again man." David adds.  
Wes only nods and asks, "how's the council?"  
"We haven't gotten a third member yet because there are so many choices." Thad answers with a shrug.**

"How long were you guys without a third member?" Hunter asked.  
"Like a good month and a half," Thad answered.

**"And who are those choices?"  
"Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, and Trent Nixon." David answers.  
"They're all good choices but Jeff and Nick work better together, not separately and we can't have four people on the council. Trent, while he's good, he sometimes lacks the backbone for leadership the council needs."**

"Hey!" Trent cried out.  
"Sorry, but it's true." Wes told him, shrugging his shoulders.

**"Exactly, so we don't know who to pick, any suggestions?" Thad asks.  
Wes looks over to where Sebastian is leading the vocals, "how about that new kid, Sebastian Smythe. I don't know him, but I could talk to him. Just by looking at him he already is a natural leader and has the respect of the other Warblers, which is what you guys need."  
David and Thad look to each other and nod their heads in agreement, Sebastian Smythe would be the most likely candidate to be the third council member. The scene changes again to Sebastian and Wes standing together in the library after Warbler practice is over.  
"So Sebastian, what brought you to Dalton?" Wes asks politely.  
"My Pa had the two of us move from Paris for his work and he enrolled me here."  
"How was Paris?"  
"It was nice, I know how to speak French you see, so it was an easy transition moving from the states to France and then back to the states. But Paris itself is so full of life and culture, you know?" (A/N: I've never been to Paris so I have no idea if any of this is true)  
"I've never been, but I've always wanted to go, just for the experience."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot."  
"Why come back? Wouldn't you want to be done with high school after high school?"**

"Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler." All the Warblers said in unison, while Barry just laughed because he knew what Wes was going to say next. Everyone else just looked confused, so he explained, "that was like our motto. We're a family and while we have our conflicts and flaws, we stick together, no matter what."

**"Yes and no. I'm so glad to be out of high school, but the Warblers, I wish I was with them forever and I am. You can find Warbler alumni literally everywhere and we have this saying, 'Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler.' You never stop being a Warbler, we're a close knit group and practically family. I just came back to see that family again and check in on how they're doing. Sectionals are approaching and we prepare weeks, nearly months in advance to ensure that we win and move onto Regionals, and hopefully Nationals after," Wes answers passionately.  
Sebastian nods his head, understanding where he was coming from and then looked down at his watch, "crap. I'm sorry Wes, but I have to go. I have a Skype call to answer."**

"Ooooh, who was calling Bassy?" Jeff asked in a teasing tone.  
Barry just rolled his eyes and said, "Iris. We'd call like every other day or something to keep in contact."

**"No problem, it was great meeting you," Wes shouts as Sebastian runs towards the open door and waves.  
Sebastian runs backwards for a few seconds, returning the wave, and responds, "you too!"**

**The scene changes again to the next day, Wes isn't there anymore, but Thad and David are at the front of the room. In unison they announced, "we have chosen our third and final council member to help lead us to victory in Sectionals, and later Regionals. Drum roll please... Warbler Sebastian, welcome to the council!"  
Sebastian quickly gets up and rushes over to the pair and whisperes, "this must be a mistake right? I can't be on the council, I'm new. No one knows who I am."**

Santana, Kurt, and Blaine started laughing at seeing Sebastian so flustered.

**"Actually, people do know who you are and they respect you. We can show you the ropes and stuff, you would just help make decisions on the choreography and song selections for us to practice and use in competition. You'll do well, Wes even noticed your natural leadership. You'll be fine, promise." Thad interrupts Sebastian's rant.  
Sebastian just shakes his head, but reluctantly takes his seat to the left of Thad.**

**The scene changes again and starts with Blaine walking down the stairs of Dalton Academy, heading to where The Warblers are practicing in the library.**

**[Warblers:]  
_Ooooh, Ooooh_**

"You guys sound really good together." Caitlin told them.  
"Thanks," The Warblers said in unison.  
"Do you always do that? Speaking at the same time. It's kinda freaky." Cisco asked.  
"Yes," they said in unison again, while Barry just laughed at Cisco's expression. 

**[Nick (Warblers):]  
_Uptown girl (Uptown Girl)_ **

**Sebastian is seen sitting on the top of one of the couches with a grin.**

**_She's been livin' in her white bread world (white bread world)  
As long as anyone with hot blood can (hot blood can)  
And now she's looking for a downtown man (downtown man)_**

**Sebastian gets up and catches Blaine's eye.**

********

_**That's what I am  
And when she knows what she wants  
from her time (time)  
And when she wakes up  
and makes up her mind**_

********

**Sebastian walks to where Blaine is leaning against the door and the other Warblers, with Nick at the center turn around to face him.**

********

"You sure you weren't flirting with him, because the look on your face tells a completely different story." Cisco teased Barry.  
"He caught my eye since he wasn't in a uniform and since I knew he was 'The Blaine Anderson' I thought that he would like to perform with us in that number, even for a little bit." Barry scowled back at Cisco, who just looked skeptical at Barry's answer. 

********

**[Sebastian:]  
_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
_**

********

**_[Nick (Warblers)]:  
_Uptown girl  
Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in__ **

********

**The teacher tries to get them to quiet down, but fails to do so as the boys approach her and surround her.**

********

**_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_**

********

**Nick stands across from the teacher, walking forwards, causing her to walk backwards. The other boys are in a line moving sideways.**

********

**_And when she's walkin'  
she's lookin' so fine_**

********

**Nick moves out of the way as Sebastian approaches from behind the teacher.**

********

**[Sebastian:]  
_And when she's talkin'  
she'll say that she's mine_**

********

**Nick and Sebastian circle around the teacher as they approach Thad, who then flexes his arm.**

********

**[Thad:]  
_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an_**

********

**The Warblers have completely surrounded the teacher at this point and raise their arms up in time with the song. The teacher then points to the choir room, where they retreat back to.**

********

**[Nick (Warblers):]  
_Uptown girl (oooh)  
She's been livin' in her white bread world (oooh)  
As long as anyone with hot blood can (ooh)_**

********

**[Thad:]  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_**

********

**[Nick:]  
_That's what I am_**

********

**[Warblers:]  
_Oooooooooooooooh [x2]_**

********

**(Dance Break!)**

********

**Sebastian jumps from the ground on his back to his feet as he makes eye contact with Blaine. Another Warbler comes in and does a side twist thing-a-ma-bob (A/N: I don't know the proper term). Trent and another Warbler are seen on a couch, jamming out and singing along.**

********

"Two left feet, hmmm Barry?" Felicity asked again with a questioning eyebrow.  
"I lied, but I haven't danced in a long time, so I'm way out of practice." Barry defended.  
"You haven't danced!" Jeff cried out in shock.

********

**  
[Nick (Warblers):]  
_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love with an  
Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love_**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**[Warblers (Nick);]  
_With an uptown girl (girl)_**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"Yeah Nick!!!" The Warblers shouted in support of their fellow brother, while Nick just laughed and blushed a bit. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**Blaine claps and exclaims, "you guys killed it as always!"  
Trent then chimes in, "we'd sound so much better with you back in the mix. Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?"  
"Actually, I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at Mckinley. West Side Story. I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers. It'd mean the world to me if you guys could come." Blaine shook his head.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"It did. Thank you guys for coming, really." Blaine told the Warblers sincerely.  
"No problem, it was nothing. You guys did a great job." Barry complimented the Mckinley kids, who looked taken aback at the fact that he just complimented them. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**We'll be there." Sebastian responded, "Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler, right?"  
As the other Warblers get out of the room, Sebastian and Blaine are left standing in the middle.  
"Blaine Anderson. Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian introduces himself and shakes Blaine's hand.  
"Hi! Are you a freshman?" Blaine asks.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"Okay, in my defence, I had never seen him before, so I made an assumption, one that happened to be wrong." Blaine said, putting his hands up. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**"Do I look like a freshman?" Sebastian smirks slightly as Blaine just looks down and shakes his head.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

Laughter broke out throughout the theater. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**The scene changes again to Blaine and Sebastian sitting at a table in Dalton as the bell rings.  
"So you're a legend at Dalton," Sebastian says.  
"Well..." Blaine saids, shaking his head.  
"Don't be modest." Sebastian leads back in his chair and puts his hand to his chest, "like I don't know who this Blaine guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream." Blaine just shakes his head, lets out a small laugh, and looks down. "So, it sucks that I missed him... Alright, so since I'm working to recreate your meteoric ascent, I-I need to ask. Why did you leave Dalton? Were you bored with all the preppies around here? Or is it that you broke too many hearts to stay?"  
Blaine just shakes his head and says, "no, neither of those actually. I miss Dalton, but Mckinley is where my heart and soul are."**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

Thanks babe." Kurt said to Blaine as he kissed him on his cheek. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**[Time Jump]  
"I have to go, lacrosse practice, but could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you Blaine. You know, Warbler to Warbler." Sebastian says with a slight tilt of his head.  
"Sure," Blaine nods.  
Sebastian gets up with his coffee and bag, leaving Blaine thinking at the table. **

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**The scene changes again to Blaine and Sebastian walking in the Lima Bean with coffees in hand.  
"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvasier in your coffee." Blaine says in disbelief as he points to Sebastian's cup and walks towards a table.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"You drank Courvasier!" Joe shouted at Barry.  
"Hey, it was normal in France anyways. I got used to it, it was harder to do when I was at the Lima Bean, but usually I got through to whatever barista was behind the counter." Barry defended himself.  
"Still, that's underage drinking." Captain Singh added.  
"And yet, there are still plenty of people who can get fake IDs and head over to any bar they like." Barry smirked. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**"Figured how lame this town is. When I lived in Paris, I drank it like it was mother's milk." Sebastian says as he sits.  
Blaine sits across from him and shakes his head in disbelief, "when you lived in Paris. Okay, wow."  
"What?" Sebastian asks, leaning back.  
"You're just so - you know you're out there." Blaine stutters.  
"And your whole bashful school boy thing, super hot."  
Taking a deep breath, Blaine responds, "look Sebastian, I have a boyfriend."  
"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"Damn, Bear you were a player and a flirt! Never knew you had it in you! Here I thought that Ollie was the player." Felicity lightly slapped Barry on the arm as he looked down and blushed a bit.  
"But still nothing as bad as Ollie," Thea muttered, still thinking about her bet with Barry.  
"Wait for it," Barry whispered to her. "Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it," The Warblers sang.. (A/N: I just watched Hamilton for the first time and have been listening to the soundtrack literally Non-Stop). 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**"No, I-I-I-I mean, I really care about him."  
"He doesn't need to know." Sebastian smirks.  
"I just never want to mess my thing up with him, in any way." Kurt is then seen in the background and starts to approach Blaine from behind as Blaine continues speaking, "and anyway, he's really great."  
"Who's really great?" Kurt jumps in, surprising both Blaine and Sebastian.  
"Uh, you!" Blaine looks up at Kurt, who then gives Sebastian a side evil-eye. "We were just talking about you! Sebastian this is Kurt, my boyfriend, who I was just talking-"  
"Got it." Sebastian responds as he shakes Kurt's hand. "Wow."  
"Pleasure," Kurt says and then turns to Blaine, "and how do we know Sebastian?"  
"We met at Dalton." Sebastian answers before Blaine can. "I was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out..."  
"Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh." Kurt interrupts and sits down, looping his arm through Blaine's possessively.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"True!" All the Warblers yelled, causing Blaine to blush. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**Eyeing Kurt and Blaine's arms, Sebastian glances back up at them and says, "hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?"  
"Well, we're rehearsing for the school musical and at bedtime we do a rigorous skin sloughing (A/N: is this the right word?) regimen over the phone together." Kurt answers.  
"And as sexy as that sounds... What do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over to Scandals, in West Lima."  
"Scandals? That's the gay bar." Blaine tells Kurt.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"Please tell me you didn't actually go?" Burt asked Kurt, who just looked down, which was the only answer he needed.  
"Where did you get fake IDs anyways?" Joe asked Barry.  
"I have some friends and I'm rich... honestly I don't really know, I kinda just asked for them and they gave it to me." Barry answered. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**"The last time I was there, I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor." Sebastian tells the couple.  
"That's so sweet and are you two still together?" Kurt asks.  
"Sadly no, we broke up about 20 minutes after we met." Sebastian responds. "Come on guys, live a little!"**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"That sounds like Ollie before the island," Sara said with a laugh. Oliver just lightly punched her in the shoulder and grimaced knowing that it was true. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**"We would love to, Sebastian. Thank you for the offer, that's very nice of you, but it-th-t-that's just isn't our kind of thing." Blaine tells him, Sebastian nods in understanding.  
"Let's do it." Kurt speaks up.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"Why did you want to go anyways? You don't seem like the person who usually would go to a bar... no offence." Trent asked.  
"I was jealous. Sebastian was so confident in his sexuality and everything... and I was worried that Blaine would choose him over me." Kurt said, slightly ashamed.  
"You have nothing to worry about." Blaine reassured his husband with a smile. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**"What?" Blaine asks in disbelief.  
"Yeah! I mean we have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our list." Kurt tells Blaine, then he tells Sebastian confidently, "we're in."  
"Great." Sebastian smirks.  
"Great," Blaine repeats. Everyone chuckles awkwardly. **

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**The scene changes to Sebastian at Dalton sending an envelope to Blaine's house with the two fake IDs. It changes again to the next evening, Sebastian gets ready for the night and drives to Scandals. Using his own fake ID and a charming smile, he gets in and waits at the bar, ordering drinks for himself, Blaine, and Kurt. He sees them walking in and waves at them, Blaine waving back.  
"A beer for Blaine," Sebastian hands Blaine the beer that sits in front of him, "and for Kurt, a Shirley Temple with extra cherries. I hear you're the designated driver... like all the time. Cheers boys! To the glamorous life." Sebastian raises his glass and takes a drink.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"What did you get?" Kara asked Barry.  
"I don't really remember because I drank an assortment of everything and I went to Scandals multiple times."  
"You know I can still ground you." Joe told Barry strictly.  
"Hey, I'm a married man, with my own place. And I'm the Flash! Also might as well have gotten drunk back then since I can't now."  
"You can't get drunk... that sucks man," Nick said.  
"High metabolism... so like I told Kurt way back when, I'm the designated driver all the time now. But then there was that one time that Cisco and Caitlin worked something that did work on my metabolism... it didn't end well to say the least." Barry shuddered.  
"In general that night wasn't good," Iris said.  
"I went into jail, Killer Frost and Amunet made an appearance, yeah 'wasn't good' is an understatement," Barry said.  
"When was this? And why did you go to jail?" Blaine asked.  
"It'll probably be shown, but it was my Bachelor party and Iris' Bachelorette party." Barry answered vaguely. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**[Time Skip] Sebastian and Blaine are dancing together on the dance floor with Kurt watching them carefully. Blaine then turns to Kurt who is talking to Dave Karofsky. After finishing the conversation, Kurt walks onto the dance floor and jumps in between Sebastian and Blaine, shimmying his shoulders.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**The scene changes again to Sebastian in front of the headmaster of Dalton, "Sebastian I'm asking that you take over the Warblers, since David and Thad have gotten into an altercation." He tells him.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"Wait, did the headmaster just throw you into the deep end with this?" Wes asked.  
"Yep." Barry answered.  
"Ouch... well you did alright, until Regionals that is." Blaine reassured Barry.  
"Yeah, not my greatest moment." Barry scratched the back of his neck nervously as the heroes were wondering what he was talking about. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**"What? I can't do that, I have no idea what to do." Sebastian tells him, internally freaking out.  
"You'll do fine, you're the remaining council member, you have to be captain now that David and I can't." Thad tells him from behind. Sebastian only sighs and stands up, walking out of the room and to the library where all the Warblers were waiting.  
"Because of undisclosed reasons, I have to take over as Captain of the Warblers, however David and Thad are still on the council and will be there for you guys." Sebastian announces after taking a deep breath. He continues on, "our plan for Sectionals is to have a little bit of audience interaction. We'll do 'Uptown Girl,' which will include solos by Warbler Nick, Warbler Thad, and myself. With a dance solo during the break for Warbler Jeff. Our second number will be 'Misery,' with Warbler Davi-"  
"Actually, I have decided to give up my solo," David interrupts. Sebastian turns to him and gives him a questioning look, "I'd like to give it to Warbler Sebastian, given how he is captain now."**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"Thanks David for that by the way." Barry told David sarcastically.  
"My pleasure." David replied with a bow. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**"No, no, no, no, I can't do that!" Sebastian protests.  
"Yes, you can! Warblers all in favor of giving Captain Smythe the solo in 'Misery?'" Thad shouts.  
There were unanimous cries of support.  
"Congrats Cap!" David slaps his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.  
"Okay, fine. I'll do it!" Sebastian announces with a cheeky grin after a sigh as cheers break out, "now let's get rehearsing!"**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"How long and often did you guys rehearse?" Wally asked.  
"Everyday for at least 2 hours, with a break or longer rehearsals on the weekends. Most of us also had other commitments like Blaine's fight club, Track, and Lacrosse." Barry answered.  
"You guys still continued that?" Blaine asked.  
"Yeah, it was nice to just let loose sometimes." Jeff replied. "And once Hunter joined, we learnt a lot of other technical fighting stuff on self defense with his Military Academy knowledge." 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**The scene switches to The Warblers on stage waiting for the results.  
"And... drumroll please... the first place prize for the Westerville, Ohio Sectionals go to the... Dalton Academy Warblers!!" The announcer shouts. The Warblers all jump up and cheer, smiling like crazy. The scene ends only to start a new one with Kurt and Blaine talking at the Lima Bean.  
"Rachel and I might as well get used to a life of breeze to work and summer stock. There's no way we're getting into NYADA now. If we don't win at sectionals, I pretty much have nothing to live for." Kurt complains.  
"New Directions is a mess. We're gonna lose Kurt. And I can't do anything about it. Every time I open my mouth Finn gives me these looks like 'what does he think he's doing?' I know what I'm doing." Blaine tells him.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"Blaine is just saying what I just said moments later!" Barry said.  
"Well it's different when your arch nemesis tells you that and your boyfriend tells you that!" Kurt shot back at him with a glare. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**Sebastian then interrupts the pair with a coffee cup in hand and tells him, "hey guys! It's so crazy, I'm sitting over there, checking out this guy, and all of sudden I'm like, 'wait a second, I know that hair!' What's up buddy, haven't seen you online? Hi Kurt."  
"We've been really busy with glee club-" Blaine tells him  
"practicing for Sectionals, together," Kurt interrupts, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Mmhm"  
"Congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals." Blaine says, turning to Sebastian. "We're up this week."  
"Yeah, well if there's one guy that can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat, it's Blaine Anderson, right?"  
"Right." Blaine grits out and sighs, "I need another coffee." He then got up and left, leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone.  
"I don't like you." Kurt tells Sebastian.  
"Fun... I don't like you either." Sebastian shoots back.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

Laughter was heard from around the theater at their interaction. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face. I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you." Kurt finishes.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

Kara let out a small laugh and Barry looked at her confusedly. "Remember when you met Ms. Grant, she said 'all four of you standing there doing nothing, you look like the attractive yet non-threatening, racially diverse cast of a CW show.'"  
"Oh yeah, I remember that." Barry realized, chuckling to himself. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**"Let's get a few things straight. Blaine's too good for you. New Directions is a joke. And one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face. And it ain't me. Odds are, by the end of the school year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face." Sebastian smirks.  
"You smell like Craigslist." Kurt shoots back.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"Okay, I've been wanting to ask this: Dude, what does Craigslist smell like and how do you know?" Barry asked Kurt.  
Kurt blushed, embarrassed, "honestly, I just ran out of things to insult you with and Craigslist came up in my head." 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

**Blaine then comes back to the table and asks what they are talking about.  
"Duh, the next time we're all going out drinking, killer." Sebastian answers, lying.  
"Uh oh." Blaine mutters under his breath.  
"Well I gotta run, but you take care of that Warbler, Kurt," Sebastian says and winks as he stands up and leaves.**

********

********

********

__

********

********

********

"Anybody hungry?" Kara asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the room, and everyone raised their hands. A loud pop rang through the air and a table full of an assortment of foods was laid out in front of the screen. Everyone raced to get food and sat back down to watch the final set of clips of the day.  
"Now it is time to watch the Michael Jackson extravaganza." The Ceiling Voice announced.  
"Oh no," Barry whispered as the screen lit up. 

********

********

********

__

********

********

********


	7. Chapter 7: Michael Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches the Barry/Sebastian's first interactions with The New Directions as a whole and the weeks leading up to Regionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> This Chapter is all scenes from Glee
> 
> Video Links in Order:  
> At The Lima Bean (Start Around the :40 mark): https://youtu.be/PErwFXPoqN8  
> Want You Back: https://youtu.be/x9M2NfGkXaE  
> Bad: https://youtu.be/Q06lOA2ccso  
> Smooth Criminal: https://youtu.be/kZyLmn2moMM  
> Black or White: https://youtu.be/ARtM7YgpGr0
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater  
> Italicized Text = Singing

**The scene shows the Warblers talking in the library about Regionals. They are all talking over each other about ideas.**

**"We should do One Direction."**

**"No, Backstreet Boys."**

**"Maroon 5!"**

**"We already did that!"**

**"NSYNC!"**

**"They're so old though!"**

**"Elvis Presley!"**

**"That's even older!"**

**"Elton John."**

**"Bruno Mars."**

**"Ed Sheeran."**

**"Frank Sinatra!"**

**"Eminem."**

**"Order!" Sebastian Smythe shouts over everyone as he hits the gavel on the desk. "Okay, we need to come into an agreement, but we can't be talking over each other to do so. We need ideas, good ideas that will help us defeat the New Directions during Regionals. So, any suggestions?"**

**"Not specifically an artist, but how about going back to our roots. Original boy groups and bands." Trent offered.**

**"So, how about Michael Jackson? Not too old, but still in our roots. All in favor?" Sebastian asked.**

"I thought you said that you changed your set list when we decided that we were going to do MJ." Blaine said.

"We changed it a bit, I'll explain later, but yeah. Also considering that we performed 'Want You Back' the day after I approached you guys... I'm good, but I'm not that good. I can't create a number and have the Warblers perform it nearly perfectly in less than 24 hours." Sebastian explained while Blaine and the other members of the New Directions looked guilty for assuming the worst.

**"Aye!" all the Warblers cry.**

**"Then let's get started. We need song ideas, soloists, and choreography. The council will determine song ideas, but Jeff and Nick can you guys help think of simple choreography that could go with any of Michael Jackson's songs and we can later build off of it. Everyone is dismissed until tomorrow's meeting!" Sebastian orders. Thad and David then come up to Sebastian to talk over what songs they are going to sing.**

**"We should do Thriller!" Thad say excitedly.**

**"I heard the New Directions did that, not for competition, but for a half time show. It's mainly a crowd pleaser, but it wouldn't be my first choice to do in competition." Sebastian replies.**

**"I know it's Jackson 5, but what about 'ABC?'" David asks.**

**"New Directions used it for Sectionals, but I like the idea of using Jackson 5. How about 'Want You Back?'" Sebastian suggests.**

**"That works." Thad answers and David nods his head in agreement.**

**"Okay then, we'll start preparing for 'Want You Back,' any suggestions on a second song?" Sebastian asks.**

**"Nope, but in general I feel like we should do something slightly more modern." Thad answers.**

**"So, how about 'Glad you Came?'" David suggests.**

**"Perfect, we have our set-list." Sebastian confirms.**

**The scene changes again to Sebastian at the Lima Bean approaching a group of Mckinley kids in the New Directions who are talking to each other about Michael Jackson, when he interrupts, "that might not be the best idea. Hey Blaine! Hello, everyone else."**

**"Does he live here or something..." Kurt asks Blaine, he then turns to Sebastian, "seriously, you are always here."**

Everyone laughed at Kurt's comment, while Barry just said, "no, I did not, but I spent a lot of time there. It was nice and reminded me a bit of Jitters, the coffee shop in Central."

**Before Sebastian can answer, Artie asks him, "why don't you think it's a good idea?"**

**"Because we're doing MJ for Regionals. You see, the Warblers drew first position, so as soon as I heard what your plan was, I changed our set list accordingly."**

"I didn't change it much, honestly. We were going to do 'Want You back,' anyways, you already knew that, but I was going to switch 'Glad You Came' with another MJ song," Barry said.

**"I'm sorry, how did you hear?" Rachel asks.**

**"Blaine told me this morning, I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping, and he would not stop going on about it."**

"You were drinking wine!" Joe shouted, getting more and more disappointed by Barry's past behavior.

"I was at Scandals and someone accidentally spilled some on me. I wasn't drinking it though myself, though" Barry defended.

**"I may have mentioned it..." Blaine says nervously.** ****

**"How often do you talk?" Kurt asks, slightly jealous.**

"Not a lot, we'd talk whenever we had time or when one of us needed help with something." Blaine answered.

**"Oh my God. Hey Kurt, I didn't recognize you, you are wearing boy clothes for once!" Sebastian says with a smirk.**

Multiple cries of "Barry!" were heard around the theater from Barry's friends and a stern glare was given to him from Captain Singh.

Barry slowly curled into himself, trying to hide himself from the rest of the people there.

**Santana then stands up angrily, "alright twink. I think it's time that I show you a little Lima Heights Hospitality!"**

**"Unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea." Sebastian told her, "you see my dad is sort of what you'd call a state's attorney. But if you had a piñata you wanted delivered, I bet he could make sure that got to them."**

Joe raised an eyebrow at the irony, while Barry just shrugged at the look everyone was giving him.

"I thought Declan was the CEO of Smythe Industries?" Iris asked.

"He was, until his death, but while he worked as CEO, he also worked as the state's attorney for Ohio, which was why we moved to Lima." Barry explained.

**Turning away from Santana, he addresses the rest of the New Directions, "alright, so here is what you guys should know: I'm the Captain of the Warblers now and I'm tired of playing nice." The scene ends with Sebastian smiling at the group.**

**The scene changes to the Dalton bell ringing and the Warblers practicing "Want You Back." The New Directions are walking to where the Warblers are practicing, carrying Artie over the step.**

**[Sebastian (The Warblers):]**

**Sebastian moves smoothly to the front of the Warblers.**

**_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_ **

**_Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd_ **

**Sebastian faces Blaine, then turns to Rachel, who just looks away. He then goes towards Santana.**

**_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took_ **

**_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_ **

**_Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)_ **

**_Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)_ **

**_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)_ **

**_But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)_ **

**Sebastian continues to dance around the room, playing with the New Directions, getting close then pulling back.**

**_Oh I do now (I want you back)_ **

**_Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)_ **

**_Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)_ **

**_Na na na na_ **

**_Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_ **

**_Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right_ **

**_Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_ **

**_Following the girl I didn't even want around_ **

**_Oh baby, all I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)_ **

**_Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)_ **

**_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)_ **

**_But now since I've seen you in his arms_ **

**_All I want..._ **

**_All I need..._ **

**_All I want!_ **

**_All I need!_ **

"Damn Barry, I already said it, but I'm gonna say it again: you're hella good at singing." Cisco exclaimed.

**_Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)_ **

**_Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!) Yeah!_ **

**_I want you back_ **

**At the end of the song, the Warblers group together in front of Blaine.**

**"Well if you guys want to forfeit now? You can go ahead," Sebastian tells the New Directions as Blaine just raises his eyebrows, "or Blaine if you wanna rejoin the group you abandoned?"**

**"I used to be really proud of being a Warbler," Blaine says while crossing his arms and approaching Sebastian, "not because we were good, but because we were really classy." Sebastian smirks as Blaine continues, "none of that was classy. Nothing. C'mon guys, let's go."**

**Sebastian turns to where Santana is leaving with the rest of the New Directions, "and what did you think Sha-queer-a?"**

Iris hit Barry's shoulder, "Barry!"

Barry just moved into himself in response, putting his hands up. "Sorry, sorry. I wasn't the best person in high school."

"That's an understatement," Kurt muttered under his breath.

**Santana turns back and says, "thought you sucked fievel. If that's your MJ, I'm going to wipe the floor at Regionals with your wannabe Disney Prince hair."**

**"What'd you really think?" Blaine asks Santana.**

**"I think we got serious problems." Santana answers.**

"Thanks Satan!" Barry said with a smile while Santana just rolled her eyes in response.

**The scene changes to Sebastian talking to Nick and Jeff, the two pranksters. "I want to prank the New Directions, specifically Kurt," he told them.**

**The two looked at each other in confusion and asked together, "why?"**

**"Just cause, it'll be fun!"**

**"Okay, we're in... what are you thinking?"**

**"We challenge them to a sing off, at the end throw a slushie at Kurt's clothes, staining it."**

"So you really weren't lying, the slushie was actually meant for Kurt." Blaine said.

"Yep, it wasn't even meant to hit his face, just his clothes. But none of you believed me..." Barry responded, and then muttered quietly, "just like with my dad."

No one heard, but Kara with her super hearing, she just looked at him sadly.

**"You need to figure out how to stop the slushie from melting, during that time," Jeff commented.**

**"Yeah... I haven't gotten to that part yet," Sebastian scratched the back of his neck nervously.**

"What did you put in it?" Oliver asked.

"You don't want to know," Barry answered guiltily.

**The scene changes to a dark parking lot with the Warblers marching into the middle of it. Blaine and Santana behind a concrete pillar pulling up black hoods.**

**"Hello, we're here." Sebastian says to Blaine and Santana as they walk out in front of the Warblers.**

**"We got something to settle," Blaine says while crossing his arms, "both of us want to use MJ, but only one can."**

**Santana then jumps in, "we're having a Jackson off, nicket-knight (I think this is what Santana says, but I'm not completely sure). Winner gets the King of Pop for Regionals."**

**Looking at the pair, Sebastian responds, "us against the two of you. You really think you're that bad? Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?"**

**"It's time to see who's bad." Blaine responds. With a snap from Santana, the rest of the New Directions come out and stand behind them. The Warblers sing the intro to "Bad," as they spread out.**

**[Artie:]**

**_Your butt is mine_ **

**_Gonna tell you right_ **

**The New Directions move forward toward the Warblers as the Warblers in turn move around them.**

**_Just show your face_ **

**_In broad daylight_ **

**_I'm telling you_ **

**_On how I feel_ **

**_Gonna hurt your mind_ **

**_Don't shoot to kill_ **

**_Come on, Come on,_ **

**_Lay it on me_ **

**_All right_ **

**[Artie:]**

**_Your lyin' eyes_ **

**_Gonna tell you right_ **

**_So listen up_ **

**_Don't make a fight,_ **

**_Your talk is cheap_ **

**_You're not a man_ **

**_You're throwin' stones_ **

**_To hide your hands_ **

**[Blaine:]**

**_Well they say the sky's the limit_ **

**_And to me that's really true_ **

**_But my friend you have seen nothin'_ **

**_Just wait 'till I get through_ **

**As the chorus starts, the Warblers and New Directions face each other moving backwards and forwards, stomping on the ground.**

**[Santana (The New Directions):]**

**_Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on_ **

**_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_ **

**_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_ **

**_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_ **

**_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know_ **

**_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_ **

**_And the whole world has to answer right now_ **

**_Just to tell you once again,_ **

**_Who's bad?_ **

**The Warblers surround the New Directions as they move around in a circle.**

**[Artie:]**

**_Oooh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_ ** **(Basically a bunch of 'Oh's from Artie, and then Blaine, then Santana building up to the last chorus).**

**As the chorus starts, a bunch of fake fighting starts and a slushie is being passed to Sebastian by the other Warblers.**

**[Santana (The New Directions):]**

**_Cause I'm bad, I'm bad - come on_ **

**_(Bad, bad - really, really bad)_ **

**_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know_ **

**_(And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again.)_ **

**_Whoo! Hoo!_ **

**_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_ **

**_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_ **

**_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_ **

**_Just to tell you once again..._ **

**_(Just to tell you once again...)_ **

**_Who's bad?_ **

"You guys got moves!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Why is that when it comes to fake fighting, you're actually pretty good at it, but when it comes to the actual throwing of punches you kinda suck?" Iris asked her husband sweetly, who just glared in response as everyone laughed.

**Sebastian throws the slushie towards Kurt, but Blaine jumps in front of him causing the slushie to hit Blaine's fit, who screams in pain as he falls. Sebastian looks at him on the ground and then walks away with the rest of the Warblers.**

"That's assault, you realize that, right?" Singh asked Barry, who just nodded his head.

"Okay, question: did you ever feel guilty about that? Because I couldn't really tell." Kurt asked Sebastian.

"Yes, I did feel guilty, because I had turned into the person my parents would've hated and the people I had been running from. However, if I had admitted that and you told the police or something, I would've just gone to jail or juvie or something and been found guilty. Which was something I didn't want. Honestly, I had nothing against you guys, we were going to do MJ and then you guys decided to use MJ again for Regionals, even though you had already used it for Sectionals. I was just being competitive and didn't think that it would be everyone's best interest for two groups to use MJ, I never really meant to come off as a jerk. And then Kurt didn't understand that I wasn't flirting with Blaine and then all this happened. So yeah, I was beating myself up pretty bad, but I couldn't stop... at least until Dave." Barry ranted.

"Bas is right. He was beating himself up after that. He wasn't eating or going to class or doing anything really. And after we heard about Dave, well it didn't get any better. He tried to give up his solos and quit the Warblers." Jeff added softly. "I think at one point, he locked me out of our room."

"Yeah, I did." Barry said looking down as Iris rubbed his back.

The New Directions just looked guilty, realizing that they were part of the reason why things might've gotten so bad. 

**The scene changes to Santana walking towards the Warblers, led by Sebastian.**

**"Hey Andrew McCarthy, I don't know if you heard, but Blaine may lose an eye. The same Blaine who was besties with most of you not four months ago." Santana tells the group.**

**"Wait, are you serious? Is he going to be okay?" Trent asks.**

**"Well sure, if he doesn't care about seeing in Three Dimensions." Santan sarcastically responds.**

**"Trent I got this," Sebastian says. "Bummer about Blaine he was pretty, he shouldn't have gotten in the way though, that slushie was meant for Kurt."**

**"You might look like a villain out of a cheesy 80's high school movie, but you should know that I'm fully prepared to go all Danny LaRusso on your a**. Admit you put something in that slushie. What was it, huh? Glass? Asphalt?" Santan asks, coming up to Sebastian's face.**

**"Red-dye number 6," he responds nonchalantly.**

Everyone laughed, but were still worried internally for Blaine.

**"You're a liar."**

**Turning to the Warblers, Sebastian says, "she questioned my honor," turning back to Santana, "I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."**

"Oooh!" Cisco gasped, he was on the edge of his seat, preparing for whatever was coming next, like an overexcited puppy.

**"You wanna have a duel?" Santana asks, then turns to the cello guys behind her, "cello guys, can you hang back for a second? I'm gonna need you for this one."**

**"Everyone else, clear out. I don't want you to see me make a girl cry," Sebastian tells the Warblers, who then exits the room.**

**"Let's just keep this on point."**

**The cellists start to play the intro to "Smooth Criminal." Santana sits down on one of the many chairs in the room as Sebastian glares across the room at her, weaving through the chairs.**

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Uh, as he came into the window_ **

**_It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_ **

**_He came into her apartment_ **

**_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_ **

**_She ran underneath the table_ **

**_He could see she was unable_ **

**_So she ran into the bedroom_ **

**_She was struck down_ **

**_It was her doom_ **

**Santana stands up and moves to the other side of the rooms. The pair continue to weave in and out of chairs, approaching each other like two predators, then pulling back.**

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Santana:]**

**_So, Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Are you OK, Annie?_ **

**[Santana:]**

**_Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_So, Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Santana:]**

**_Are you OK, Annie?_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Santana:]**

**_So, Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Are you OK, Annie?_ **

**[Santana:]**

**_Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_So, Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Santana and Sebastian:]**

**_Are you OK, Annie?_ **

**_Annie are you OK?_ **

**_Will you tell us that you're OK (_ ** **[Sebastian:]** **_uh!)_ **

**_There's a sign in the window_ **

**_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_ **

**_He came into your apartment_ **

**_He left the bloodstains on the carpet (_ ** **[Sebastian:]** **_uh!)_ **

**_Then you ran into the bedroom_ **

**_You were struck down_ **

**_It was your doom_ **

"Your voices sound really good together," Kara mentioned to Santana and Barry.

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Santana:]**

**_So, Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Are you OK Annie?_ **

**[Santana:]**

**_Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_So, Annie are you OK?_ **

**[Santana:]**

**_Are you OK Annie?_ **

**[Santana and Sebastian:]**

**_Annie are you OK?_ **

**_Are you OK Annie?_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_You've been hit by_ **

**[Santana:]**

**_You've been struck by_ **

**[Santana and Sebastian:]**

**_A Smooth Criminal_ **

**[Cello Break]**

**[Santana (Sebastian):]**

**_I don't know!_ **

"Let's go Santana!" Everyone cheered as she hit some high notes.

**_(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)_ **

**_(There's a sign in the window)_ **

**_I don't know!_ **

**_(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)_ **

**_I don't know!_ **

**_(He came into your apartment)_ **

**_I don't know!_ **

**_(Left bloodstains on the carpet)_ **

**_I don't know why baby!_ **

**_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_ **

**_I don't know!_ **

**_(You were struck down)_ **

**_(It was your doom - Annie!)_ **

**_Dang, gone it_ **

**_(Annie are you OK?)_ **

**_Dang, gone it - Baby!_ **

**_(Will you tell us, that you're OK)_ **

**_Dang, gone it - Baby!_ **

**_(There's a sign in the window)_ **

**_Dang, gone it - baby!_ **

**_(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)_ **

**_Hoo! Hoo!_ **

**_(He came into your apartment)_ **

**_Dang, gone it!_ **

**_(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)_ **

**_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_ **

**_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_ **

**_Dang gone it!_ **

**_(You were struck down)_ **

**_(It was your doom - Annie!)_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_You've been hit by_ **

**[Santana and Sebastian:]**

**_You've been struck by_ **

**_A Smooth Criminal_ **

**They end, facing one another.**

**"I was better!" Santana says.**

**"You weren't even close." Sebastian says as he turns to leave, Santana following him.**

**"I was better. Now tell me the truth! What did you put in that slushie!"**

**"Rock salt, but it's okay."**

"Rock salt!" Joe shouted at Barry.

"Rock salt keeps things from melting... it's basic science," Barry defended, although he wasn't really helping his case.

"Why is it okay?" Felicity asked angrily and slightly exasperated, causing Barry and Santana to smirk and chuckle softly, "Blaine had surgery! And why are you laughing!"

This caused the pair to laugh even more. "Just listen to what Santana says next," Barry said.

**"Why is it okay? I just told you that Blaine had to have surgery!"**

"Oh..." Felicity gasped softly and shook her head trying to stop herself from laughing.

**"It's okay because I didn't put anything in this one." Sebastian turns back around, slushie in hand and throws it at Santana.**

“Damn Barry, you were a savage,” Thea told Barry.

“So does this mean, I win?” Barry asked.

Thea shrugged, “that’s up to Ollie.”

“I don’t know, it’s all pretty bad, but I’ll judge after, alright?” Oliver calmly said. 

**The scene changes to The Warblers entering an auditorium as the bell rings.**

**"Nice of you to show," Artie says as he wheels himself on stage, followed by the rest of the New Directions.**

**"Is whatever this is going to take long. I can't stand the stench of public schools." Sebastian says.**

"Neither can I." Iris agreed, "public schools really stink."

"Indeed, and I also never had any good memories in one, so there was that as well." Barry said.

**"It won't take long and all you have to do is sit and listen," Quinn says hand on her hip as the Warblers sit down near the stage.**

**"We're not doing Michael for Regionals." Artie tells the group.**

**"I didn't think you'd surrender that easily." Sebastian says with a smile.**

**Kurt jumps in, "we're tired of the fighting and the backstabbing. We're show choirs, we're supportive of each other."**

"Evidence shows that show choirs are actually ruthlessly competitive. Or do you not remember the egg throwing by Vocal Adrenaline. Or the tire slashing done by Puck. Or literally anything that has happened in the past." Barry pointed out. The New Directions all looked down guiltily again.

**"This is what we call taking the high road," Puck adds, "which I was shocked to find out has nothing to do with marijuana."**

Everyone just raised an eyebrow at that, while Puck just defended himself, "what? I can't say I was the brightest person."

“You still aren’t,” Quinn muttered jokingly.

“Hey!” Puck grumbled, but smiled at his wife (A/N: let’s just say, they got married).

**"Just because you're doing Michael, doesn't mean you understand Michael." Artie says.**

**"And you do?" Sebastian asks.**

**"Yes. And we're about to show you." Mercedes answers.**

**"Black or White" starts to play and the New Directions spread out from on stage.**

**[Artie:]**

**_Ow!_ **

**_Ow!_ **

**_I took my baby_ **

**_On a saturday bang_ **

**_Boy is that girl with you_ **

**_Yes we're one and the same_ **

**[Rachel:]**

**_Now I believe in miracles_ **

**_And a miracle_ **

**_Has happened tonight_ **

**_Hee!_ **

**_Ah!_ **

**[Santana and Artie with New Directions:]**

**_But, if_ **

**_You're thinkin'_ **

**_About my baby_ **

**_It don't matter if you're_ **

**_Black or white_ **

**[Rachel:]**

**_Hee!_ **

**_Hehe!_ **

**[Santana and Rachel:]**

**_I am tired of this devil_ **

**_I am tired of this stuff_ **

**_I am tired of this business_ **

**_S0 when the_ **

**_Going gets rough_ **

**_I ain't scared of_ **

**_Your brother_ **

**_I ain't scared of no sheets_ **

**_I ain't scared of nobody_ **

**_Girl when the_ **

**_Goin' gets mean_ **

**[Artie:]**

**_Protection_ **

**_For gangs, clubs,_ **

**_And nations_ **

**_Causing grief in_ **

**_Human relations_ **

**_It's a turf war_ **

**_On a global scale_ **

**_I'd rather hear both sides_ **

**_Of the tale_ **

**_See, it's not about races_ **

**_Just places_ **

**_Faces_ **

**_Where your blood_ **

**_Comes from_ **

**_Is where your space is_ **

**_I've seen the bright_ **

**_Get duller_ **

**_I'm not going to spend_ **

**_My life being a color_ **

**[Kurt:]**

**_Don't tell me you agree with me_ **

**_When I saw you_ **

**_Kicking dirt in my eye_ **

Everyone laughed at the irony, while Kurt and Barry just looked confused.

"Kurt, do you not realize that the lyric you sang is kind of representative of what happened to Blaine - rock salt to the eye. You also just covered the eye that Blaine had to have surgery on." Rachel explained.

"Oh," Kurt just said in response, causing everyone to laugh even more, with the added laughter from Kurt and Barry.

**[Santana and Rachel with New Directions:]**

**_But, if_ **

**_You're thinkin'_ **

**_About my baby_ **

**_It don't matter if you're_ **

**_Black or white_ **

**Trent gets up and goes to join the New Directions on stage.**

**_I said if_ **

**_You're thinkin' of_ **

**_Being my brother_ **

**_It don't matter if you're_ **

**_Black or white_ **

**The rest of the Warblers, except for Sebastian, get up and join the New Directions on stage, dancing.**

**[Santana:]**

**_Yeah yeah yeah!_ **

**[Rachel:]**

**_Whoo!_ **

**_Black or white!_ **

**[Santana, Artie and Rachel with New Directions:]**

**_It's black, it's white_ **

**_It's tough for you to get by_ **

**_It's black, it's white, whoo_ **

**_It's tough for you to get by_ **

**_It's black, it's white_ **

**([Santana:]** **_Yeah yeah yeah!_ ** **)**

**_It's tough for you to get by_ **

**([Rachel:]** **_Black or white!_ ** **)**

**_It's black , it's white, whoo_ **

**_It's tough for you to get by_ **

**_It's black, it's white, whoo_ **

**Sebastian slowly claps from his seat. "Very moving."**

**"C'mon Sebastian, give it up!" Nick exclaims.**

**"That is the kind of attitude that lost us Regionals last year." Sebastian says sternly, pointing his finger.**

**"I could call the cops or your headmaster and get you kicked out of school. Or even arrested for assaulting Blaine with that slushie!" Santana says from the side, walking to the center of the stage.**

"Why didn't you - call the cops or something?" Barry asked.

"I wanted to win, fair and square." Santana said while Barry nodded.

"Doesn't matter anyways, before Regionals, I told the headmaster, I had to do community service and stuff and I couldn't be Captain of the Warblers anymore. At that point, I didn't even think that I should be one anymore." Barry said.

"You'll always be a Warbler bro," Nick told Barry.

"So that's why you had to do community service." Joe said, causing some people to raise an eyebrow in question. Joe continued to explain, "the summer after this happened, Barry volunteered at CCPD, in the CSI unit."

"Yeah, it was fun and it helped me after high school, in college, and when applying to the police force." Barry added, "but the main reason for it was to complete my community service hours that I had to do."

**"All of this would be just awfully terrifying if you had any proof whatsoever." Sebastian responds.**

**"You mean like, you on tape admitting to it." Santana says taking out a small tape from her pocket, she holds it up gasping softly, and passes it to Kurt.**

**"But, you know what, it just wouldn't be as much fun winning Regionals if you weren't there to suffer through all the agony of defeat." Kurt says, throwing the tape to Sebastian.**

**"At least all your teammates get to know exactly what kind of guy you are." Santana says, the Warblers on stage looking down a bit.**

**"Now get the hell out of our auditorium." Artie says angrily. Sebastian stands up as Artie yells, "school's out!" And the scene ends.**

"Wow... I don't know what to say." Caitlin said, speechless.

"I'll say something. I've said it a million times and I'll say it as many times as I can... I'm sorry. There aren't any excuses I can use to defend my behavior because they shouldn't be reasons for it. I am sorry about your eye Blaine. I'm sorry Dave, and I'm sorry to the rest of the New Directions that I pulled all of you into this. Also, I want to apologize to the Warblers, for having to defend my actions, you guys really shouldn't have-" Barry apologized, until he was interrupted by Trent.

"We would've done it all over again and stand by your side because you're family and our brother. Yeah, we disapproved of what you did, but you were going through your own crap."

Barry's eyes filled with tears as the other Warblers nodded in agreement, leading to a giant group hug with the Warblers and New Directions.

"Alright then... I think now's a good time to eat dinner and go to bed. I'm guessing tomorrow's not going to be very good either." Barry suggested after breaking out of the hug.

"What's tomorrow?" Jesse asked, speaking for the first time.

"Regionals!" the Ceiling Voice said before anyone could answer. "And I agree with Mr. Allen. Dinner is in the back... enjoy!"

Everyone grabbed their food and sat together, talking about what they had just seen. Some couldn't believe that their nice Barry could be so, well mean. While others totally believed it, knowing what happened with Bivolo and knowing him in the past. 

“So, Ollie, final judgement?” Thea asked smugly, thinking that she got this in the bag.

“I’m going to wait until tomorrow, because it seems like there is even more to the story, okay?” Oliver told his story.

Thea sighed, “where’s the fun in that?”

Oliver and Barry both shook their heads as they walked off, leaving behind a slightly angry Thea Queen, glaring at their retreating backs. After dinner and of course dessert, they all said their "good nights" and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and all the kudos.


	8. Chapter 8: Regionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches the events leading up to Regionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of suicide and a small brief mention of self-harm (not eating or drinking enough in this case)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> This Chapter is a mix of Original scenes and Glee Scenes from Season 3 Episode 14: On My Way
> 
> Video Links in Order:  
> Sebastian Wants Rachel and Kurt to Drop Out: https://youtu.be/-97CENyq9m8  
> Sebastian Apologizes to Santana, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine: https://youtu.be/X-Ftg4KoYNs  
> Warblers Regionals Season 3 Performance: https://youtu.be/uY7F5IOX5Gc
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater  
> Italicized Text = Singing

Everyone woke up the next morning due to the group of superheroes waking up first and talking loudly as they waited for food to appear. Once everyone had gotten up though, food appeared in the back of the theater just as it always had for the other meals. Getting up from their spots on the ground, the group of superheroes (specifically Jesse, Wally, Kara, Barry) got to the food first. Once everyone was awake and aware was going on, they all sat down with their food to watch the next set of clips. 

**The screen showed Rachel and Kurt at the Lima Bean over wedding magazines and discussing wedding dresses and plans when Sebastian approaches them.**

"Aren't you guys a little young to get married?" Joe asked.

"My thoughts exactly," Barry agreed.

Rachel and Finn just blushed, embarrassed, "well we just thought we'd end up together, but then the wedding was postponed because of Quinn's accident and then we broke up once Finn went into the military and I went to New York, but we're happily married right now. But, yeah we were a bit young."

"I think internally, we knew that we'd end up together, but yeah deciding to marry that young was a bad decision because we had to live our lives separately before anything else," Finn continued.

"Wait what happened to Quinn?" Barry asked.

"On the way to Rachel and Finn's wedding, I looked at my phone and got hit by a truck. I then became paralyzed, but after months of Physical Therapy I was able to be on my feet again." Quinn answered before anyone else can, "and Rachel stop blaming yourself, I don't blame you."

"But-"

"But nothing," Quinn said kindly.

"Ouch," Barry said in response, "I know how that feels."

"How? You've never been paralyzed. You've never been confined to a chair." Artie said bitterly.

"Actually I have. Remember about two or so years ago there was that other speedster, Zoom. I got tossed around, he broke my back, and then I had to stop being the Flash, sit in the chair my mother's murderer sat in, and yeah, I didn't have to deal with it for years, but when I'm so used to running around the city, saving and helping people... I hated it. The only reason I ended up healing fully was because of my advanced and quick healing from my powers." Barry said.

"Sorry, I forgot for a second," Artie replied apologetically.

**"Well, well, well. If it isn't a young Barbra Streisand and an old Betty White. Where is Gay Cyclops? Still trying to stumble his way in?" Sebastian mockingly looks around for Blaine.**

"Okay, I know that wasn't very nice," Barry said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

Joe just chuckled and said, "no, well yeah that wasn't nice, but I'm just remembering that incident with Dr. Light and you went on a literal blind date."

Barry shook his head and put his head in his hands as everyone laughed. Blaine asked, "wait, so how and when did this happen?"

"Barry faced a villain from Earth-2 named Dr. Light. She blinded him during their fight, but then he had to go on a date with Patty. He didn't know where he was going and Cisco gave him a pair of glasses so that he could direct him on where to go during the date, but then that failed, so he made up the lame excuse that he got his eyes dilated. But he got his sight back at the end of the date.," Joe explained, still laughing in amusement.

**"We can't come here anymore," Kurt tells Rachel in annoyance.**

Everyone laughed.

**"Rachel, I brought an engagement gift for you," Sebastian says as he pulls an envelope from under his arm.**

**"Okay..." Rachel says as she takes the envelope and opens it to see a picture of Finn. Both Kurt and Rachel cry out in surprise and disgust.**

**"Oh my God!"**

**"Woah!"**

**"Oh no! That is not - that is photoshopped. His thing is not that small o-o-or brown." Rachel gasps.**

**"And he could never fit into those pumps," Kurt adds glaring at Sebastian.**

**"Just think, from now until eternity, every time someone Googles Finn Hudson, they'll be treated to that and dozens just like it. That's the beauty of the internet, it stays with us forever," Sebastian tells the pair.**

"It does unfortunately," Barry said sadly. Everyone else looked confused about what he meant, so he continued, "whenever you look up 'Barry Allen' or 'Henry Allen' or 'Nora Allen' there are still articles about how my dad supposedly killed my mom and how I was delusional and crazy, even though there was a confession video and everything a few years back, allowing my dad to be freed."

**"What do you want, Sebastian?" Rachel asks.**

**"I want a guaranteed Regionals win, so I want you to drop out. Mckinley gets home court advantage this year. You're going to come down with Asian Bird Flu or whatever Tina Blowen-Wang just had."**

**"That is show choir terrorism," Rachel tells Sebastian.**

**"You give a bad name to the entire gay community," Kurt tells Sebastian.**

"You do, or at least your past self did," Captain Singh jumped in while Barry rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, ashamed.

**"And you give the gay community a cutting edge fashion that's usually only seen on Puerto Rican pride floats," Sebastians fires back.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I was distracted by your giant horse teeth." Kurt shoots back.**

"I do not have giant horse teeth!" Barry shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

"You know what, Andrew McCarthy? Those insults you've used are good, I might use them now," Sue told Barry, taking a liking to the man, whose face turned red.

**"You have 24 hours to drop out Rachel. Or I press the upload button." Sebastian tells the two Mckinley kids and then walks out.**

"There were like a million insulting things as well as several things you could be arrested for just in that single conversation," Oliver commented.

"Like you were any better," Thea shot back at her brother. "There was that officer you peed on, that photographer from that one newspaper you punched, that taxi you-"

"Okay, well mom and dad took care of that... kind of."

"Ollie, it's still on the internet."

"And so is your car crash."

The pair of siblings continued to banter until everyone had enough of it and the screen lit up again.

**The scene changes to Sebastian in his dorm room at Dalton, when suddenly he drops his phone in shock. He runs out of the room tears in his eyes when he bumps into Nick and Jeff.**

**"Bas, what's going on?" Nick asks.**

"What happened?" Iris asked, but was met with silence as Dave looked down, hands fidgeting nervously.

**Sebastian just keeps on muttering to himself that it was his fault under his breath, over and over again. Jeff then taps Nick on the shoulder looking at his phone and shows him the screen, where an article is shown about Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt.**

Everyone who wasn't a part of either Glee Club at this point gasped in shock and looked at Dave who just shrunk into himself as much as he could.

**Nick pulls Sebastian into a hug, rubbing his back and telling him "it's okay, he's okay, it's not your fault," but Sebastian only breaks out of his arms and runs out of Dalton, into his car. He drives to Scandals to talk to someone. At the bar, he is seen talking to the bartender with a glass of clear liquid. She smiles down at him and tells him that it's not his fault.**

**"But what I said," Sebastian just shakes his head, "it didn't help, Sky."**

"Who's Sky?" Blaine asked.

"Skylar's a friend. She's a bartender at Scandals and would help me out if I ever needed a friend or get out of a bad situation, which would happen sometimes. She was just a good person to talk to  whenever I had troubles. She was more than a friend, she was like an older sister while I lived in Ohio," Barry answered.

**"Okay, yeah it probably didn't help, but you made a choice and that has its consequences, and you'll deal with that, but he's alive and now you realize that you need to be better, so what are you going to do to be better?" She asks.**

**"I don't know, but I know this isn't who my parents wanted me to be, I don't know how I can come back from this... knowing that I nearly ki-"**

**"Okay, you know what? Go back to Dalton, pack a bag and be back here in an hour and a half."**

"Where did you go?" Joe asked, wondering why Barry would leave school.

"Iron Heights," Barry answered.

"Did you tell Declan?"

"Ummm... no?" Barry slowly said. Joe looked at him with disapproval, "in my defense I was only gone for like a day and caught up on all my missed school work."

**"Umm... why?"**

**"Road trip."**

**"Skylar, I have school!"**

**"Lame excuse, you're smart enough, so get going!"**

**Sebastian then drives back to Dalton and packs a bag like his friend said. Driving back to Scandals, he sees her waiting in the back near the staff entrance.**

"Didn't she have her own car?" Iris whispered to Barry, only slightly jealous.

"No, she would get rides from her roommate who also worked there, but sometimes I'd take her back home or drive her around," Barry whispered back.

**"Get out," she orders, so Sebastian stumbles out of the car and into the passenger seat.**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"Home."**

"Skylar was also from Central City, but had moved for college, her parents still lived in Central City and she still considered it home. I had also told her about my past once when I was drunk, so she knew me pretty well and coming from Central, she knew about my parents and stuff already," Barry explained before anyone asked any questions.

**Sebastian and Skylar are in front of Iron Heights Prison, waiting to be let in so Sebastian could see his dad. After getting in, Skylar waits in the car as Sebastian walks into one of the visiting booths. A few minutes later, Henry Allen is brought into the room**

**"Barry?"**

**"God, I haven't heard that name in a long time."**

**"You changed it? Good."**

"Why is that good?" Blaine asked.

"My dad didn't think it would be good for me to be connected to him so much. My middle name was originally Henry and we share the same last name, obviously. He would spend a lot of time trying to convince me to change it, but I never wanted to," Barry explained.

"Originally?" Blaine asked.

"I changed it after all of this, but I think we'll see that... probably," Barry answered vaguely.

**"Not permanently, though. I'm never going to stop being Barry Allen."**

**Sensing something was wrong, Henry asks "what's going on Slugger?"**

**"I did something bad - well a lot of bad things, and I hurt a lot of people. And I don't know how to fix it."**

"Understatement," Kurt muttered under his breath, causing Blaine to elbow him lightly.

**"What did you do?"**

**So Sebastian starts to explain everything from the past year ending with, "and he's alive, but knowing that I'm one of the reasons he did that?" Sebastian just shakes his head, not making eye contact with his dad.**

**"Bear, those are some serious crimes. I think you just need to apologize and try to make things right, but realize this: it's never going to be made 100% right again and you'll have to live with that, just how I'll have to live knowing that other people think I murdered your mother."**

**"But you didn't actually kill her, you didn't actually do those things! I did these things! I made the choice to do these things!"**

**"When you get older you'll realize that the world, it ain't as black and white and grey as you think it is... some people will assume the worst, some will assume the best, and both parties will face the consequences of their actions and reactions. So just apologize, try to make things right, and if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. The act of forgiveness is in their hands now, and you can't change that."**

“That’s actually good advice,” Mr. Schuester pointed out.

“Yeah he always had the right thing to say,” Barry smiled fondly.

**  
Sebastian only nods. "I love you, you know that, right? You will never stop being my dad, even though I have Joe and Declan, you'll always be my dad."**

**"I know, and I love you. You made a mistake or several, but so has everyone else in the world. The difference between you and every other person out there is that you're trying to make it right." Henry says, smiling and then changes the subject. "How's Dalton?"**

**"It's good. It's a boarding school, but I stay with Declan over the weekends because we don't have class and I can easily drive back and forth to go to lacrosse and Warblers practice. I'm in all advanced classes, taking some college level classes as well, so hopefully I can take a gap year. I'm still working on getting you out, I heard there was this one case near Coast City with..."**

**Even though Henry wanted his son to live his life and stop worrying about getting him out of prison, he let him ramble on and on until they were interrupted by a guard, "time's up Allen!"**

**"I love you, Slugger," Henry says as he walks away, tears filling his eyes, mirroring Sebastian's expression.**

**"I love you too, dad," Sebastian calls back, but it's too late because the door has already shut.**

**The scene changes to Sebastian with the Warblers. "First order of business, I'd like to apologize to all of you for having to deal with the consequences of my actions. You guys have lost friends and brothers because of this, and there isn't anything I can say to make it better. Second of all, I'd like to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky, no matter what happens. Third, I'd like to change our set list for Regionals. I know we only have 2 weeks, but if we practice hard enough we can get it. I vote we do 'Glad you Came' since we already know a lot of the choreography and we've practiced it, and 'Stand.' All in favor?"**

**All the Warblers say "aye."**

**Sebastian then continues on, "I'd also like to take donations from the audience to Lady Gaga's Born This Way foundation, we'll need other Dalton students for that though... Lastly, I am stepping down from the mantle of Captain of the Warblers, David and Thad have served their probation time, so win, lose, or draw, after Regionals I quit the Warblers."**

"But you didn't," Blaine commented, slightly confused.

"These guys convinced me to stay and even if I wanted to, I would probably still be brought into all the Warbler drama somehow," Barry pointed to Thad, David, Trent, Wes, Jeff, and Nick, all of which smiled at their accomplishment.

**Gasps of disbelief are heard around the room as Sebastian finishes his announcement and sits on one of the sofa chairs, no longer sitting with the rest of the council.**

**The scene changes to Sebastian in the Lima Bean again, drinking coffee and doing his homework. Santana, Brittany, Blaine, and Kurt then walk up to him from behind.**

**"Let me break it down for you from one b*tch to another," Santana tells Sebastian as she sits down. "All of this vicious underhanded crap has got to stop."**

**"Exactly. That's why I called you here. First of all, Blaine I am sorry about your eye." Sebastian responds.**

**"That means nothing to me," Blaine tells him.**

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Iris asked, defending her husband.

Before Blaine could comment, Barry jumped in, "but his anger and hate are totally valid. At that point I hadn't done anything to make my case any better."

"She's right Seb though, I should've accepted your apology. I should've seen that you were hurting, but I didn't because I was blinded by my own hate or dislike," Blaine said, "and for that I'm sorry. We were friends before all of this, we talked regularly, and I really liked that. I'm sorry this got between our friendship, I'm s-"

Barry just cut him off with a hug and whispered to Blaine, "you're forgiven."

**"Just give me a chance. I have no excuses other than a lame prank got completely out of control. Second, the Finn photos have all been destroyed. I want the Warblers to win fair and square. And we're going to take donations for Lady Gaga's Born This Way Foundation. Win, lose, or draw, we're going to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought you might want to join us," Sebastian finishes.**

**"Wait for the punch," Kurt tells Blaine, "you know it's coming."**

**"No, not this time," Sebastian looks down guiltily, "for too long I have treated everything like a big joke."**

**A flashback starts with Sebastian at the jukebox at Scandals when Dave Karofsky approaches him, "so how do you get a guy to like you?"**

**Sebastian looks at Dave, "you get a guy? Please."**

**"Why?" Dave asks, "what's wrong with me?"**

**"First off, you're about a hundred pounds overweight. Quit waxing your eyebrows, you look like Liberace (A/N: I think this is what Sebastian says, but I'm not 100% sure). In fact, just stay in the closet, buddy." Sebastian tells the other boy patting him on the shoulder, and then leaving. The flashback ends.**

"So that's what you meant about 'what you said didn't help,'" Joe commented, nodding his head.

"Yeah." Barry replied guiltily.

"You know i don't blame you, right? I made a choice and what you said really had nothing to do with it, it was mainly the comments and bullying I got from the people I thought were my friends at my school," Dave spoke up quietly and Barry only nodded in response, still not happy with his past actions.

**"It's all fun and games, until it's not." Sebastian tells the four kids in front of him.**

“True,” everyone agreed, nodding their heads.

**The scene changes to Sebastian walking along the halls of a hospital, when he stops at a room and slowly opens the door, revealing one Dave Karofsky in the hospital bed.**

**"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Dave asks.**

**"I came to apologize, you don't have to say anything, just let me talk and then I'll leave if you want me to." Sebastian takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what I said, you didn't deserve it and it was totally wrong, you are an amazing person and you won't need my help to get a guy. I'm sorry that what I said led to t-"**

**"What you said didn't make me do this." Dave interrupts.**

**"But it didn't help."**

**"Fine, I'll give you that," Dave sighs, but then he says, "how do you do it? How are you so comfortable and confident in yourself?"**

**"I'm not, it just seems like I am, but I had the help of two very open and confident and snarky French teens to get me in the 'right direction.' I just took things too far and I will never stop apologizing for that. I can't because I have to live with the consequences of my actions. And I know I don't deserve anything from you, but I would like to have your forgiveness."**

**"Yes, you do deserve it, and you have my forgiveness. I forgive you. I was once like you, a bully, so confident in myself, but at the same time, I couldn't deal with the fact that I'm gay."**

**Sebastian just nodded along, listening, until he asked, "friends?"**

**"Friends," Dave smiled and stuck out his hand, which Sebastian took.**

**The scene changed again to Sebastian being confronted by Trent, Nick, Jeff, David, Thad, and Wes, who had come back to watch Regionals. Sebastian was laying on his bed in his dorm room, with the other Warblers outside the door, locked out.**

"You don't look good there Sebastian," Blaine commented, feeling guilty about how he treated the other boy.

"I deserved it," Barry just shook his head with guilt.

"No you didn't!" Practically everyone shouted, the loudest being the other Warblers and the members of Teams Flash, Supergirl, Legends, and Arrow.

**"You are not quitting the Warblers, and you will take the two solos we have given you for Regionals!" Thad shouts.**

**"I'm still quitting and I will not be singing, or performing for all I care." Sebastian yells back, but it sounds more hoarse and week..**

**"We care. And you made Thad and I co-captains, which means we can tell you what to do, so we are telling you that you will be performing during Regionals!" David says.**

**"Then I won't show up to Regionals!" Sebastian shouts.**

**"You need to stop this Bas! What's done is done, you can't change it!" Jeff tells him softly.**

**"Exactly, I can't change the fact that I blackmailed someone or almost blinded a friend or caused-"**

**"You didn't cause everything, we decided to support you in this, we didn't stop you from doing any of it, and we will continue to support you, but need to eat and drink and go to class, or else you'll be expelled!" Nick exclaims.**

**"Maybe that'll do everyone some good"**

“Don’t you ever, think that, alright son?” Joe looked to Barry sternly, “you will forever be one of the best things in my life and my life is better with you in it. You have saved so many people, whether it be through the CCPD, by being the Flash, or just spreading your joy and happiness and love and light to everyone. You have made everyone here a part of your family, so don't you dare think that we will ever be better off without you."

Barry tearfully hugged Joe tightly as he started to speak, "but I wouldn't be or have done any of those things if not for you: your patience, your courage, your will to keep going, I have learned all of that from you. I will forever be grateful for you, for taking me in when I had no one, for being there, and for showing me and probably everyone in this room what it takes to be a good person."

**"I will literally break this door down if you don't open it!" Trent yells, surprising everyone because he never yells or gets angry. Groaning, Sebastian opens the door, looking pale, dehydrated, and tired. The Warblers gasp in surprise.**

**"Bas!"**

**"Look I'm fine, obviously-" Sebastian starts.**

"You're not. You're pale, you look like you could barely hold yourself up. It's obvious you haven't slept in days, you-" Caitlin started rambling about everything wrong with Barry, her hair starting to turn white as she got more and more frustrated.

"I know Cait, it was bad, but I'm fine now. I don't do that anymore." Barry gave Caitlin a side hug, effectively stopping Killer Frost from coming out.

**"No you're not, you're not fine. They need you for Regionals. And you never stop being a Warbler, even if you don't perform with them, you'll always be a Warbler. Remember: 'Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler.'" Wes interrupts. Not taking no for an answer he takes Sebastian by the sleeve and drags him to the dining hall, forcing him to eat.**

**The scene changes to the Warblers on stage as the curtain opens.**

**[Sebastian with Warblers:]**

**_Come on and stand, up again_ **

**_Stand, you're gonna run again_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Don't give up,_ **

**_You're gonna see tomorrow_ **

**[Sebastian with Warblers:]**

**_That you'll be on your feet again_ **

**[Sebastian (Warblers):]**

**_Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over_ **

**_But you will see who are your friends (Ooooo!)_ **

"Question: why the hell did we not play this when you were paralyzed, the entire song is literally telling you to stand and run again! How did I not find this somewhere?" Cisco asked excitedly, while Barry could only smile in response in amusement.

**[Sebastian with Warblers:]** ****

**_Come on and stand, up again_ **

**_Come on and stand,_ **

**_Stand, you're gonna run again_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_You have the power to face your demons_ **

**[Sebastian with Warblers:]**

**_No matter how they go at time_ **

**Finn is seen standing up in the audience, saying that life is short and that the others should stand.**

"It is," Barry said, and all the heroes agreed, thinking about the deaths they had faced: (this is in no particular order) Nora Allen, Fred Chyre, Eddie, Ronnie, Henry Allen, Declan Smythe, HR, Laurel, Quentin, Bette Sans Souci (aka Plastique), Tony - even though he bullied Barry he didn't deserve to die, Earth-1 Leonard Snart, Francine West, all the metas killed by DeVoe, Robert Queen, Moira Queen, Astra, Zor (Kara's father), Jor (Clark's Father), Lara (Clark's mother), Rebecca Merlyn, Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy Merlyn, Yao Fei, Shado, Billy Malone, Samantha Clayton, the J'onzz family, Kelly (who fell from CatCo during Myriad), Jack Spheer (Lena's ex), Kenny Li, Lar Gand (Mon-el's father), Leslie Willis (Livewire), Grace Parker (Pestilence), Julia Freeman (Purity), Patricia Arias, Rip Hunter, the Rory family, Anna Loring (Ray's former fiance), Carter Hall, Miranda Coburn (Rip's wife), Jonas Hunter (Rip's son), Aldus Boardman (Kendra and Carter's son from another life), Doctor Mid-Nite, Commander Steel, Behrad Tomaz, Damien Darhk, and all the citizens of their cities caught in the crossfire of their fights and battles.

**[Sebastian (Warblers):]**

**_And rid yourself of your fear and weakness_ **

**_So you can start to live your life (Ooooo!)_ **

**[Warblers (Sebastian):]**

**_Come on and stand, (Come on baby!) up again (Stand yeah!)_ **

**_Come on and stand, (You can make it!)_ **

**[Sebastian with Warblers:]**

**_Stand, you're gonna run again_ **

**[Sebastian with Warblers:]**

**_Pick up your will_ **

**_And put on your face_ **

**[Sebastian (Warblers):]**

**_If you need to, just take my hand (Take my hand)_ **

**_It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate (Don't hesitate)_ **

**_Just get up and say "Yes, I can"_ **

**[Warblers (Sebastian):]**

**_Come on and stand, (Come on baby!) up again (Stand yeah!)_ **

**_Come on, stand, (Come on you can baby!)_ **

**[Sebastian with the Warblers:]**

**_Stand, you're gonna run again_ **

**The Warblers end on the stairs at the back of the stage in lines, with Sebastian front and center. Sebastian steps forward and says, "thank you, just a reminder to please make a donation to one of our charity baskets, we're set up all around the auditorium. Just look for the Dalton blazer. Please, give what you can," ending his speech, Sebastian steps back into formation for the next song.**

**[Warblers:]**

**_Ooooooo_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_The sun goes down_ **

**_The stars come out_ **

**_And all that counts_ **

**_Is here and now_ **

**_My universe will never be the same_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **

**The Warblers spread out and move out from the stairs around the stage, weaving through one another. With a unison stomp as the Warblers come up to the front of the stage, the New Directions all stand up, the audience going wild.**

**[Sebastian with Warblers:]**

**_You cast a spell on me_ **

**_Spell on me_ **

**_You hit me like the sky fell on me_ **

**_Fell on me_ **

**_And I decided you look well on me_ **

**_Well on me_ **

**_So let's go somewhere no one else can see,_ **

**_You and me_ **

**_Turn the lights out now_ **

**_Now I take you by the hand_ **

**_Hand you another drink_ **

**_Drink it if you can_ **

**_Can you spend a little time_ **

**_Time is slipping away_ **

**_Away from us, so stay_ **

**_Stay with me, I can make_ **

**_Make you glad you came_ **

**_The sun goes down_ **

**_The stars come out_ **

**_And all that counts_ **

**_Is here and now_ **

**_My universe will never be the same_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **

**_Turn the lights out now_ **

**_Now I take you by the hand_ **

**_Hand you another drink_ **

**_Drink it if you can_ **

**_Can you spend a little time_ **

**_Time is slipping away_ **

**_Away from us, so stay_ **

**_Stay with me, I can make_ **

**_Make you glad you came_ **

**_The sun goes down_ **

**_The stars come out_ **

**_And all that counts_ **

**_Is here and now_ **

**_My universe will never be the same_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **

**The Warblers have come together again, in their original formation as their time on stage ends.**

**[Sebastian:]**

**_The sun goes down_ **

**_The stars come out_ **

**_And all that counts_ **

**_Is here and now_ **

**_My universe will never be the same_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **

"Oh, Joe... I just remembered, you owe me money," Barry said, causing Joe to raise an eyebrow in questions, so Barry clarified, "once Kara and I came out of the musical world, you said that you'd 'pay to see me sing,' and I have sang a lot here, so pay up."

Joe just shook his head as everyone laughed in amusement. Joe passed a 20 to Barry who put it in his pocket.

"Wait, so who won?" Cisco wondered.

"The New Directions," Barry answered.

"No offense, but why? You guys were so good!"

"The judges thought they were better."

“Okay, so Ollie: final decree,” Thea announced.   
“Nothing right now, let’s just get through Barry’s high school years,” Oliver told her.

“You know, if you say that I was worse, I wouldn’t take offence, and I would win the bet,” Barry shrugged. “And honestly, nothing much happens my senior year.”

“Understatement of the century!” All the Warblers yelled.

“Okay, other than  _ that _ nothing much happened,” Barry huffed.

“What are you talking about?” Iris asked.

“You’ll see,” Barry whispered, kissing the top of Iris’ head as Joe turned to him in confusion.

The Ceiling Voice then announced, “next up: one Mr. Allen meets one Mr. Clarington.”


	9. Chapter 9: Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches Sebastian/Barry's first interactions with one Hunter Clarington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> This Chapter is a mix of mostly Original scenes and a Glee scene from Season 4 Episode 7: Dynamic Duets
> 
> Video Links in Order:  
> Blaine meets Hunter: https://youtu.be/L2QDmffcd34  
> Dark Side: https://youtu.be/5byX31-5LKU
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater  
> Italicized Text = Singing

The Ceiling Voice continued, "this does not start right where we left off after Regionals, but rather at the beginning of the next school year, which is Barry's Senior in high school. Thad, David, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, and Mike all graduated, while Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Artie, Sam and Brittany stayed, plus some new faces."

**The screen lights up showing Sebastian walking into Dalton and entering his dorm, where he finds a new boy.**

**"Hunter Clarington, nice to meet you," the boy introduces himself.**

**"Sebastian Smythe. You're new right?" Sebastian asks.**

**"Yeah, I transferred from Colorado Springs Military Academy, full scholarship to be Captain of the Warblers after winning Regionals with Presidential Honors."**

"Damn, that's impressive," Roy spoke up and whistled, causing Hunter to turn slightly red and the Warblers to laugh at their flustered former Captain.

**"Cool, well if you need any help, I'm here. Are you planning on going into the military after school?"**

**"Yeah," Hunter says, nodding his head, then looks up at Sebastian, "can you tell me where the Warblers meet?"**

**"Sure, follow me."**

**The two boys walk out of their dorm and towards the library where most of the Warblers are just hanging out together.**

**"Bassy! Are you rejoining?" Jeff asks excitedly.**

"Why didn't you want to rejoin?" Blaine asked, "I thought you loved being in it."

"I felt like I failed them, not only for my actions, but for losing Regionals and stuff. I loved the Warblers so much that I didn't want to come back, just in case I failed again," Barry admitted.

"We just wanted the fun guy again, the one who joked around, and would defend you in a heartbeat. We never hated you. We hated what you did because it was awful and un-Warbler like, but we really wanted you back," Trent spoke for all the Warblers.

**Sebastian just shakes his head and says, "I just came to bring your new Captain here, but right not I'm outta here."**

**Sebastian moves to turn around and walk away, but Hunter grabs his shirt sleeves, stopping him from going anywhere and whispers to him, "you're a Warbler?"**

**"Was, I quit," Sebastian corrects as he whispers back.**

**Hunter then steps back and introduces himself, "I'm Hunter Clarington, I was brought in by your headmaster through a scholarship to become Captain. Oh and I'm not remotely bi-curious."**

This caused most people to raise their eyebrows, while the Warblers just laughed at their expressions.

**"Nice to meet you," Trent comes up and sticks his hand out, "I'm Trent Nixon."**

**After the introductions are done and the next Warbler meeting is confirmed, everyone goes their separate ways. Hunter and Sebastian go back to their dorm, where Hunter asks, "why'd you quit?"**

**"I did a lot of bad things last year when I was Captain. Before Regionals I stepped down and told them I wasn't coming back afterwards," Sebastian answers.**

**"You were Captain?! Any tips?"**

**"Try to win by playing fair and square."**

"That didn't happen," Barry snorted, while Hunter just glared playfully in response.

**"Thanks. Anything I can do to convince you to come back? The Warblers really look up to you and from what I've heard already around school, you're an amazing singer... we could use you on the team again."**

**"I'll think about it."**

**The scene changed to a few weeks later with The Warblers in the library.**

**"I'd like to bring forth Sebastian Smythe. He'd like to audition for the Warblers," Hunter announces.**

"How'd you convince Bas to come back?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. We talked about it a bit and I nagged him about it, but the choice was up to him," Hunter said.

Barry continued on, "after all the nagging Hunter did and all the begging the other Warblers did, I just gave in. I didn't see the point of not rejoining because I wasn't Captain anymore, so I just asked Hunter if I could audition, and he said yes."

**"He's coming back?" one of Warbler asks and Hunter nods.**

**"Well, he doesn't have to audition, we already know how good he is!" Jeff exclaims.**

**"All in favor of having Sebastian be a Warbler without an audition?" Hunter asks.**

**The cries were unanimous, everyone wanted their former Captain back, even if he wasn't Captain anymore.**

**"Welcome back, Warbler Sebastian," Hunter tells Sebastian as he walks in, confused.**

**"But I didn't even audi-" Sebastian says.**

**"The Warblers voted to not have you audition."**

**"Thanks guys," Sebastian says, turning to the other Warblers, "and I'm s-"**

**"Bas, I swear if you apologize again, I'm gonna kill you," Nick scolds, pointing his finger.**

**"Okay, fine."**

**The scene changes again to Hunter and Sebastian sitting in their dorm, when Hunter asks Sebastian, "I heard there is a fight club here?"**

**"Yeah, a former Warbler created it," Sebastian replies.**

**"Are you in it?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Not my type of thing, I prefer to use my words then my fists in a fight."**

"Still wondering why you aren't insulting metas left and right," Cisco thought out loud, causing everyone to chuckle and Barry to shake his head.

**"Do you know how to fight?"**

**"Kind of," Sebastian replies nervously, "but I'm not very good, I'm crap at it actually. Why are you so interested anyway?"**

**"I wanted to see if I could join. With my military background, I could probably teach people a couple of things."**

**"Ask Niff, they'll tell you when their next meeting is. I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to have you join."**

**"Niff?"**

**"Nick and Jeff, literally inseparable the pair of them," Sebastian explains.**

"True!" All the Warblers yelled, except for Nick and Jeff, who just rolled their eyes.

**The scene changes again to Hunter waking up Sebastian, "c'mon Smythe, get up!"**

**"No, I'm gonna keep sleeping," Sebastian groans, so Hunter pulls the covers off of him.**

**"Dude, get up! Or I'm going to pour this glass of ice cold water on your head."**

**"Fine, I'm up! I'm up!" Sebastian yells, getting up and rubbing his eyes. "Why do I need to be up anyways, it's like 4:00 in the morning?"**

**"I'm teaching you how to fight. First, it's running on the track until 5:30."**

**"Wait, a second! You never had a glass of water!"**

**"You're too easy sometimes, Smythe. So get changed, and meet me on the track by 4:15."**

**The scene changes to Sebastian and Hunter jogging next to each other on the track, when Hunter checks his watch, watching it countdown to 5:30. "And... done! Good job."**

**"Thanks," Sebastian collapses on the ground, laying there.**

**"Get up... follow me," Hunter starts to walk away, "I'm not gonna carry you, Smythe!"**

**"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sebastian slowly gets up and follows Hunter to the gym where punching bags are hung up.**

**The scene changes to Sebastian and Hunter punching the punching bags, Hunter correcting Sebastian's form every so often. Once the clock hits 7:45, Hunter and Sebastian walk back up to their dorm, dripping in sweat.**

"How long did you guys do all of that?" Oliver asked.

"Every morning until Hunter left, but even after I still went to fight club with the guys and worked out, though not that early. During and after college I kind of lost it though, being late to everything." Barry answered.

"Sebastian Smythe, LATE?!" The Warblers cried.

**"That was good, right?" Hunter asks, smiling.**

**"Yeah... sure," Sebastian says, exhaustion written all over his face, "so tomorrow morning the same thing?"**

**"Yeah," Hunter answers, as he opens the door. "I need your opinion on something."**

**"Hit me."**

**"I want to get one Blaine Anderson back on the Warblers."**

**"I tried, if it didn't work last year, it won't work this year either."**

"Thanks for the support Seb." Hunter told Barry sarcastically.

**"But why did Blaine transfer? Why'd he leave in the first place?"**

**"Lady Hummel," Sebastian answers, realizing what Hunter was insinuating.**

**"Exactly, Kurt graduated, meaning Blaine doesn't have anything to stay for."**

**"So, what? You wanna get him back?"**

**"Yes, any ideas?"**

**"None, I'm done with all of that drama, I don't need to go through that again. And even if Hummel has left, I don't think Blaine will leave Mckinley, not after last year, so maybe just drop it."**

**Hunter just sighs and drops the subject, not wanting to get into a fight with his roommate and friend.**

**The scene changes to Hunter and Sebastian studying together, when Sebastian suddenly lifts his head up, "fine..."**

**"Fine what?" Hunter asks, confused.**

**"I'll help you with your 'Blaine Situation,'" Sebastian clarifies, Hunter grins and takes out a notebook from within his bag.**

**"This is what I have so far... none of the ideas I seem to have are any good though."**

**Looking through the notebook, Sebastian looks to Hunter, "all of these are good ideas, but all have something bad going on to get him back. Instead we need to do something good to convince him to come back."**

"What were some of the ideas?" Blaine asked.

"I don't remember, I think I burned that after I graduated," Hunter replied.

**"So what do you suggest?"**

**"Get him to come to Dalton and then an impromptu song. That should do the trick," Sebastian says and Hunter nods in agreement.**

“But it didn’t,” Blaine pointed out.

“Admit it Blaine: you were thinking about leaving for a bit. I read some of Hunter’s speech before he memorized it and said it to you, and it was crazy convincing, even if I didn’t know how he was going to get you to Dalton to even say it,” Barry countered.

**The scene changes to Hunter and Sebastian arguing in their room.**

**"You stole their National's trophy and sent a ransom video!" Sebastian yells at the other boy.**

"Wait, you weren't a part of this?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Yeah, as much as I wanted you back on the Warblers, stealing something is still bad. I mean it worked out in the end since you came to Dalton for the impromptu song, but I can't say I liked this plan very much," Sebastian said, "and then with the steroids thing, I didn't even know about it until it was too late. Hunter had been adding it into the drinks he had been giving me after our workouts, it'll probably go more in depth later though."

Hunter looked down and felt guilty about what he had put the Warblers through, "I'm sorry for everything guys."

"Why does everybody keep apologizing? We're all good now dude, and 'Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler,' we didn't like what you did, but if no one decided to do it, then there wouldn't be a group to perform anyways. Honestly, I'm wondering why we didn't just say no... So what I'm trying to say is that you're forgiven, stop apologizing, and get over here so we can hug you," Nick exclaimed. With a laugh, both Hunter and Barry walked over to where Thad, David, Wes, Jeff, and Trent were all sitting and started a group hug. After letting go, the boys went back to their seats as if nothing had ever happened.

**"It will get Blaine to come here. I already told the other Warblers the plan and the song we're gonna sing."**

**"And you didn't think to tell me any of that!"**

**"What's done is done, I need you to meet Blaine by the stairs tomorrow afternoon."**

**"Fine," Sebastian rolls his eyes in annoyance.**

**The scene changes to Blaine walking down the stairs and spotting Sebastian at the bottom.**

**"Sebastian, of course it was you," Blaine throws his hands up.**

**"No, it wasn't. I swear. I turned over a new leaf, remember?" Sebastian says.**

**"Oh, that's right," Blaine mutters quietly under his breath, barely heard.**

**"No more bullying, blackmail, or assault this year."**

**"That must be boring for you."**

**"Yeah, it is. Being nice sucks... He's waiting for you in the library."**

"Barry!" Joe yelled.

"What?" Barry asked, clueless as to why Joe yelled at him, while everyone laughed. After a few seconds, he finally realized what Joe was talking about, "hey, I like my snarky self... just because I wasn't assaulting anyone doesn't mean I wanted to change my entire personality back to what it was as Barry during high school."

**"Who is?"**

**"The guy you're here to see, Captain of the Warblers."**

**"I thought you were Captain of the Warblers."**

"Oh Blaine, so clueless," Barry sighed.

"Hey!" Blaine complained, but smiled.

**Blaine opens the doors and looks around the room, when Hunter turns the chair he's sitting on aroun, facing Blaine, and petting a cat in his arms.**

"Awww... that's such a cute cat!" Caitlin said.

"Yeah, that's Mr. Puss, Dalton allowed me to bring him to school with me," Hunter said, "but he died a few years ago. Now I have Lucifurr."

Everyone laughed at Hunter's cat names.

**"I knew they'd send you. Allow me to answer the obvious questions: I'm Hunter Clarington. I am the new Captain of the Warblers. And I'm not even remotely bi-curious."**

A few of the heroes raised an eyebrow at the introduction again, but dropped it soon after.

**"How are you Captain of the Warblers when-"**

**"when you've never seen me before?" Hunter interrupts and stands up, putting the cat down. "Simple. Dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs, where I led my military academy choir to a Regionals victory, with Presidential Honors. Now I'm gonna kick it up a notch. And that starts with you."**

**"That's very intimidating. Where's the trophy Hunter?"**

**Hunter chuckles menacingly and says, "don't worry, it's safe. It was just bait after all. See, you're kind of a legend here. I like that. So here's my offer. Your little diversity club can have it's Nationals trophy back, when you rejoin the Warblers."**

**"And why would I ever leave Mckinley?"**

**"Why would you stay?" Hunter counters, "I heard you only went there to be with Kurt, right? In fact, I hear, they even call you Blaine Warbler. They know you don't belong there. So why don't you?"**

All the Mckinley kids looked down and felt guilty for the way they treated Blaine. Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring smile and mouthed "thank you," because Kurt realized that by moving to Mckinley for him, Blaine was forced to give up a lot at Dalton.

"Hunter, how exactly did you find out about all of this? How did you know they called me Blaine Warbler, or whatever?" Blaine asked.

"I knew about the Kurt thing from Seb, but I overheard some stuff when I went to Mckinley to investigate how to steal the trophy. I also overheard some stuff while at the Lima Bean, it was fairly easy and they weren't exactly hiding it," Hunter answered, but the New Directions just felt more guilty about how they treated Blaine.

"On behalf of everyone in the New Directions, past and present, we're really sorry for how we treated you," Kara spoke up.

"Thanks Mar - or is it Kara?" Kara nodded in response and Blaine continued, "it's fine. It didn't really bother me because it was a reminder about my past, but when it's used in this context, used against me, it was annoying and it made me realize that I'll always be a Warbler and a member of the New Directions."

**Sebastian and the other Warblers walk in at this point. "We all know the real Blaine, Blaine. Ambitious. Driven. You're a Dalton boy," Sebastian says, walking closer to Blaine and Hunter.**

**"Present the Blazer," Hunter commands.**

**Sebastian turns around to grab the blazer as Blaine just shakes his head, "that's never gonna work on me."**

"Have you guys done this before because it seems like you just present a blazer to people, make them put it on, and then they join the Warblers," Cisco asked.

"Nope, we only did this with Blaine, but we were tempted to use this tactic on Bas when he wouldn't rejoin," Nick explained.

**"Then why be afraid to try it on?" Hunter asks. Blaine then slips on the Blazer and Hunter grabs his shoulder, "here's the thing Blaine. You know that Nationals trophy was a fluke. Just like you know we're going to win at Sectionals. Now, I don't want to see a Dalton legend like you sidelined in his senior year," Hunter sits back down on his chair and continues on, "I want you, on the winning side. Here with us."**

"Just wondering: if I had come back, would you still have used the steroids?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, at this point I was already addicted and not in my right mind. What happened during Sectionals, although really bad, helped me get clean," Hunter answered after thinking about it for a while.

**"You know what goes great with a Dalton blazer? An impromptu song." Sebastian says, the Warblers agreeing while Blaine just shakes his head in disagreement. Sebastian continues, "c'mon, one song, for your old buddies?"**

**"Guys, I didn't come here to sing a song," Blaine says, but it's too late. The Warblers have already started.**

**[Blaine:]**

**_Uh-ooh_ **

**_Uh-oh oh, oh,_ **

**_There's a place that I know_ **

**_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_ **

**_And if I show it to you now_ **

**_Will it make you run away_ **

**_Will you stay_ **

**_Even if it hurts_ **

**_Even if I try to push you out_ **

**_Will you return?_ **

**_And remind me who I really am_ **

**_Please remind me who I really am_ **

**[Blaine with The Warblers:]**

**_Everybody's got a dark side_ **

**_Do you love me?_ **

**_Can you love mine?_ **

**_Nobody's a picture perfect_ **

**_But we're worth it_ **

**_You know that we're worth it_ **

**[Blaine:]**

**_Will you love me?_ **

**_Even with my dark side?_ **

**[Blaine (Warblers):]**

**_Don't run away_ **

**_Don't run away_ **

**_Just promise me you will stay (Just promise me you will stay)_ **

**_Promise me you will stay (Promise me you will stay)_ **

**[Blaine:]**

**_Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!_ **

**Blaine then joins in with the choreography the Warblers are doing.**

**[Blaine with The Warblers:]**

**_Everybody's got a dark side_ **

**_Do you love me?_ **

**_Can you love mine?_ **

**_Nobody's a picture perfect_ **

**_But we're worth it_ **

**_You know that we're worth it_ **

**[Blaine:]**

**_Will you love me?_ **

**_Even with my dark side?_ **

**_Don't run away_ **

**_Don't run away_ **

**At the end of the song, Blaine turns around facing Hunter, when Sebastian says, "what'd I tell you? Flawless."**

Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian's comment, slightly amused.

**Blaine takes off the blazer, preparing to hand it back to Hunter, who says, "keep it. It's already yours. Don't you think it's time you came back, where you belong... Blaine Warbler?"**

**The scene changes again to Hunter, frustrated and angry after the Nationals trophy was stolen back by the New Directions, specifically Blaine and Sam during their "Superhero Week," with Sebastian just watching him, observing what he does, worried for his friend. And then the screen goes black, ending this set of clips.**

Hunter let out a sigh of relief at the fact that nothing too bad was shown in this set of clips, however he mentally prepared himself for the next set of clips, which would show his past self and he wasn't looking forward to it. Barry turned to look at Hunter, worried for his old friend, and gave him a small reassuring smile. Everyone then got up and stretched before waiting for the next scene to start.


	10. Chapter 10: Sectionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches the Season 4 Warblers Sectionals Performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> This Chapter is a mix of mostly Original scenes and a Glee scene from Season 4 Episode 8: Thanksgiving
> 
> Video Links in Order:  
> Warblers Sectionals Performance: https://youtu.be/cMMYUhplMyQ
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater  
> Italicized Text = Singing

**The screen lights up again, showing Hunter making a smoothie, while Sebastian is not in the room. From underneath his bed, he takes out a vial and pours some of the clear liquid into the smoothie** .

"You drugged my son?" Joe asked sternly to Hunter, who curled into himself and looked down in shame.

"Joe, it's fine. I got over it and Hunter himself wasn't in his right mind. Anyways, I should've been more careful as well," Barry defended.

**Sebastian then steps out of the bathroom and Hunter hands him the smoothies, before going into the bathroom himself.**

**The scene changes Hunter in the library, facing all of the Warblers, except for Sebastian, who isn't in the room. He holds up a vial, similar to the one he used in Sebastian's smoothie. "This is a dosage of human growth hormones, basically steroids. This is also how we'll beat the New Directions in Sectionals. Starting from today we train everyday and take a dosage of this once a week. If you don't comply, you're off the Warblers and one Warbler Sebastian will be unleashed on all of you. Objections?"**

"What the hell, man?" Barry asked Hunter, anger lacing his voice, "you used me against them?"

Hunter only nodded in response, ashamed for his past actions.

Barry continued on, "so, this is why Nick was so mad at me that year."

Hunter only nodded again, "there is nothing I can say or do to make up for what I did to all of you."

"I thought that you were with Hunter on this plan, so it hurt a lot because everyone was in pain, except for the two of you. It also didn't help that you didn't know that you were being drugged," Nick spoke up, "I'm sorry for assuming that and for being so mad and-"

"You don't expect me to apologize for what I did in those two years, so you don't have to apologize either. We're all good. Including you, Hunter. Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler, we're still friends, family, brothers. Even if we don't always get along and have our conflicts, we'll always come together again," Barry says, interrupting what Nick was about to say.

"Damn, Barry. Are your pep talks always that good?" Felicity asked, jokingly, slightly brightening the mood.

**Everyone's too scared to say anything, especially since Sebastian is in on this, so no one objects.**

**"Then, everyone line up, we start today."**

**The scene changes again to all the Warblers, but Trent and a few other Warblers, deciding on what to do for Sectionals.**

**"Alright! Let's stop arguing and think about how we should approach this, we'll break it down. We need at least two songs, so at least two soloists, and choreography to match with each song. So as Captain I'll take one solo and let's vote on who should get the second. Any suggestions?" Hunter shouts.**

**"I'd like to vote for Warbler Sebastian," Jeff says.**

"Why'd you vote for me? I thought you guys were mad at me?" Barry asked.

"You're the best we've got," Nick and Jeff admitted at the same time.

**"Any other suggestions?" Hunter asks, when no one responds he bangs the gavel and says, "okay, the second solo goes to Warbler Sebastian. Congratulations." he pauses again, before continuing on, "Sebastian, Jeff, and I will all work on choreography for the songs that I choose. Everyone's dismissed until tomorrow's rehearsal at 15:00 sharp. If you're late, you're out, got it?"**

**Everyone nods their heads and walks out of the room, except for Sebastian, who approaches Hunter and says, "that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"**

"I-" Nick started.

"Don't even say it," Barry glared at Nick.

"But I was so dumb, how did I not realize any of this?"

"So was I, for not realizing what was happening with you guys. I should've realized something was wrong when Trent quit, but I didn't. So it's not your fault, it's not Hunter's fault, it's not my fault. Everyone's at fault for not doing something or speaking up. I'm glad Trent did though."

"Thanks Bas," Trent said softly.

**"If it'll make them better and help us win at Sectionals, then no I don't think it's too harsh," Hunter responds, "I'll see you back at the dorm room, I need to do something first."**

**"Alright, see you," and with that Sebastian heads back to his room to do some homework.**

**The scene changes to a few weeks later, the week of Sectionals. Hunter is visibly frustrated at all the Warblers, who "aren't doing the choreography correctly."**

**"Warblers, it's not that hard! Nick, you're confusing left and right! Jeff, your arms are spasming out! Pablo, your voice has cracked at least ten times in the past minute! Liam, you're supposed to be in the back, not up front! Logan, straighten out your blazer and shirt! David, those flips need to be cleaner, your legs are spasming mid flip! And for God's sake, Elijah, get those handsprings together! Sectionals are this Saturday, so let's run this again and do it well, or we'll lose to the New Directions!" Hunter yells, pointing out every flaw he saw in the last run of their performance.**

"You sound like Oliver when he trains other people. 'You're holding it wrong! You need to use your entire body! Punch harder! Work together!'" Felicity said, doing a horrible imitation of Oliver.

"I don't do that!" Oliver yelled.

"No offense, Ollie, you kind of do," both Barry and Sara said at the same time.

Barry continued, "you shot me... twice."

"How or why are you still hung up on that?" Oliver asked

"Dude, it still hurts, training with you isn't the most fun thing in the world. Or universe."

"Okay, fine, maybe I do that a little bit, but that's how I was trained. It's also how they trained recruits in the League," Oliver conceded.

"True," Sara agreed with Oliver's statement about the League.

"What's the League?" Blaine asked.

"The League of Assassins. The name explains it all, but you don't really want to know much more than that," Sara answered.

"The what of the what now?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"The League of Assassins," Sara replied slower, "an organization where you are trained to be an assassin and other stuff. I was in the class of '09."

"That's a thing?" Blaine was speechless, but at Sara and Oliver's questioning raised eyebrows, he said, "you're right, I don't really want to know more about it."

**"Hunt, don't you think they need a break? They're exhausted and they'll never get any better if they're too tired to do anything," Sebastian asks Hunter quietly.**

**"They're fine," Hunter replies shortly.**

**"No, they aren't, anyone can see that. Look, I get that you're pissed about this morning, but-"**

"What happened that morning?" Roy asked.

"Splenda," Hunter spat out, causing all of the Warblers to laugh, but Roy still looked confused.

"That was when Artie filmed you at the Lima Bean, right?" Sam asked Hunter.

"Yeah, probably. I didn't realize you guys were doing that though," Hunter answered and then started to explain, "the barista put Splenda in my coffee and I got mad."

"Dude, mad is an understatement. You threw biscotti at the poor barista and almost got all the Warblers banned from the Lima Bean," Barry jumped in and everyone laughed again.

**"We don't talk about that," Hunter glares at Sebastian, who backs down. "If all of you want to be the best, I need you guys to put in 1000% and not any less. From the top!"**

**The scene changes again to the day of Sectionals. The Warblers are on stage, with Hunter at front and center, he says "I'm Hunter Clarington and we're the Dalton Academy Warblers. Hope you enjoy the show."**

**[Warblers:]**

**_*Whistling*_ **

**The Warblers are in a pyramid like formation, with Hunter at the front.**

"Whose idea was it to do this song?" Nick chuckled.

"It was like a unanimous decision," Hunter answered.

"But who suggested it?" Jeff added.

"Was it me?" Barry asked, "I don't remember."

"Yeah, I think it was you," Hunter confirmed.

**[Hunter (Warblers):]**

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_ **

**_Let me know (Yeah)_ **

**_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_ **

**_And we start real slow (Yeah)_ **

**_You just put your lips together_ **

**_And you come real close_ **

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_ **

**_Here we go_ **

**Hunter moves to the left as the Warblers move to the right. And there is more whistling. As Hunter starts singing/rapping (or something) again, the Warblers move to the left, near Hunter.**

**_Yo, I'm betting you like people_ **

**_And I'm betting you love freak mode_ **

**_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_ **

**_And stroke your little ego_ **

**_I bet I'm guilty your honor_ **

**The Warblers have moved back to where the stairs on stage are.**

**_But that's how we live in my genre_ **

**_Bet your lips spin back around corner_ **

**_Slow it down baby take a little longer_ **

**[Warblers (Hunter):]**

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Girl, yeah)_ **

**The Warblers separate slightly around the stage.**

**[Hunter (Warblers):]**

**_Let me know (Yeah)_ **

**_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_ **

**_And we start real slow (Yeah)_ **

**_You just put your lips together_ **

**_And you come real close_ **

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_ **

**_Here we go_ **

**The Warblers are in lines, staggered on the stairs, with Hunter still front and center. More complex choreography follows.**

**_Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh)_ **

**_Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh)_ **

**_Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh)_ **

**_Whistle baby, whistle baby (_ ** **[Hunter: ]** **_Oh, oh)_ **

**[Hunter (Warblers):]**

**_It's like everywhere I go_ **

**_My whistle ready to blow_ **

**_Shorty don't even know_ **

**_She can get any by the low_ **

**_Told me she's not a pro_ **

**_It's okay, it's under control_ **

**_Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle_ **

**_So amusing, (Amusing)_ **

**_Now you can make a whistle with the music (Music)_ **

**_Hope you ain't got no issues, you can do it (Do It)_ **

**_Give me the perfect picture, never lose it (Lose it)_ **

**The Warblers are off the stairs and Hunter does a backflip. The crowd goes wild.**

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Great Job!"

People whispered as they looked at Hunter in slight awe, who just turned red at the attention.

"Can you do that right now, or was it the steroids?" Finn asked.

"I could probably do it right now, if I really wanted and tried to do it, but I haven't done a backflip in ages. The steroids made it easier to do, but I'm trained in gymnastics and did some parkour in the past," Hunter answered.

**[Warblers (Hunter):]**

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Can you blow my whistle oooh baby)_ **

**_Let me know_ **

**_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_ **

**_And we start real slow (Gonna show you how to do it)_ **

**_You just put your lips together (Gonna show you how to do it, do it, do it, baby)_ **

**_And you come real close_ **

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh)_ **

**[Warblers:]**

**_Here we go_ **

**[Warblers (Hunter):]**

**_Whistle baby, whistle baby, (Oh, oh Can you blow my whistle baby)_ **

**_Whistle baby, whistle baby (Oh, oh, Yeah, yeah)_ **

**_Here we go_ **

**The Warblers end on the stairs, Hunter front and center, Sebastian is towards the back. And in time with the music they sing, they march down the steps and turn around, facing away from the audience.**

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya_ **

**As he starts singing, Sebastian turns to face the audience, and walks to the front through a gap created by the group, passing Hunter on the way.**

**_Come on and let me sneak you out_ **

**_And have a celebration, a celebration_ **

**_The music up, the window's down_ **

**_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_ **

**_Just pretending that we're cool_ **

**_And we know it too_ **

**_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_ **

**_Just pretending that we're cool_ **

**_So tonight_ **

**A staggered series of jumps from the top to the bottom of the stairs occur as the chorus starts.**

**[Sebastian with The Warblers:]**

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **

**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **

**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **

**_Tonight let's get some_ **

**_And live while we're young_ **

**[The Warblers:]**

**_Woahhh oh oh oh_ **

**_Woahhhh oh oh oh_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Wanna live while we're young_ **

**[The Warblers:]**

**_Woahhh oh oh oh_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_Tonight let's get some_ **

**_And live while we're young_ **

**Sebastian and a small group of other Warblers, including Jeff move up to the front of the stage and start dancing together in unison.**

**_And girl, you and I,_ **

**_We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_ **

"I've said it once, I've said it multiple times, and I'll say it again: Damn, Barry you got moves and a voice. I'm totally making a GIF out of this!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Were you trying to flirt with a certain person or just the crowd in general?" Felicity asked, causing Barry to turn red.

"Umm... no comment... and I wasn't flirting," Barry answered vaguely.

"That was definitely flirting," Blaine said.

**[Hunter:]**

**_I wanna live while we're young_ **

**_We wanna live while we're young_ **

**As the final chorus starts, Warblers in the back do a series of cool flips and then some unison dancing.**

**[Sebastian with The Warblers:]**

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **

**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **

**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **

**_Tonight let's get some_ **

**_And live while we're young_ **

**The Warblers start moving back to the stairs.**

**[Warblers (Sebastian or Hunter):]**

**_Wanna live, wanna live (_ ** **[Hunter:]** **_Wanna live!), wanna live (_ ** **[Sebastian:]** **_C'mon)_ **

**_While we're young (_ ** **[Sebastian:]** **_Young)_ **

**_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live (_ ** **[Sebastian:]** **_Wanna live while we're young)_ **

**_Tonight let's get some_ **

**_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live (_ ** **[Hunter:]** **_Wanna live while we're young)_ **

**_Tonight let's get some_ **

**[Sebastian:]**

**_And live while we're young_ **

**The Warblers end on the stairs again, Sebastian in the front with Hunter.**

**The scene changes to The Warblers backstage, whispering to each other.**

**"Did you hear that the New Directions got disqualified?"**

**"Yeah, a girl fainted after their first number."**

"Was that you Kara?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't eating and you know how much we need to eat, being who we are and stuff," Kara answered softly.

"Hey it's fine, it happens to everyone. I wasn't eating enough the few weeks after I woke up, so I kept fainting and hitting walls and cardboard boxes," Barry comforted his superfriend.

"Cardboard boxes?" Kara asked, smiling.

"I was on the speed treadmill, used to track my speed and other health stuff, when I fainted and hit a bunch of boxes that were put behind me, just in case I flew off. Which has happened a couple of times," Barry answered, causing Kara to burst out laughing. Barry smiled, happy to make his friend happy.

**"In the show choir rulebook: a team can't leave the stage in the middle of competition, they're disqualified."**

**"So we got this!"**

**"But we, you know."**

**"Chapter Seven, Subsection Sixteen, Rule Four, Line Nine: the use of performance enhancing steroids and drugs in performance are illegal and will cause immediate disqualification."**

"How do you remember that?" Thea asked.

"There are so many laws and rules, we can't really help it honestly," Jeff answered.

"Okay, but the chapter, subsection, rule number, and line number... that's a little overboard, don't you think?" Cisco asked.

"Well you know where to find the rule in the rulebook now," Jeff answered again.

**"But Vocal Adrenaline used it and I overheard Hunter telling someone that he had used it in Colorado."**

"Vocal Adrenaline used HGH?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's never been confirmed, but there is really no way they can do all those lifts and stuff as high school students," Hunter answered.

**"Still illegal."**

**"If this gets out..."**

**"It won't though."**

**"It doesn't matter, we got this in the bag."**

**The announcer then asks for the performing teams, except for the New Directions to come on stage again.**

**"The New Directions have been disqualified from this competition due to leaving the stage mid-performance and competition. So, in first place of the Lima/Westerville Ohio State Sectionals are... The Dalton Academy Warblers!"**

**The Warblers all jump up in glee and hug each other, smiles wide on their faces.**

**The scene changes to the Warblers all eating ice cream in the library.**

"They let you eat in the library? And ice cream at that?" Blaine asked.

"Well, no... we kind of snuck it in and then cleaned up everything afterwards," Barry answered for the Warblers.

"Rebellious Flash, why haven't we seen that?" Cisco asked.

"We have! Do you not remember seeing me run away to go see my dad, breaking into prison, breaking out of prison, going to Scandals, Flashpoint, oh and that time I had a run in with Bivolo, this is just the tip of the iceberg," Barry mentioned.

"Still surprises me every time," Cisco admitted, while Joe, Singh, Oliver, Iris, and literally the rest heroes all nodded in agreement.

"Now I want ice cream," Kara said.

"Kara, you always want ice cream, or donuts, or potstickers, or-" Alex responded.

"Well, I need to eat!" Kara interrupted, causing everyone to laugh at their sisterly bantering.

"I'll provide food after this last scene," the Ceiling Voice said.

**Hunter suddenly stands up and moves to the front of the room and speaks up, "congratulations everyone on our Sectionals win!" Cheers erupt from all the tables, once it quiets down, Hunter continues, "but we still have Regionals to prepare for! And our performance needs to be better than our performance today." After Hunter finishes his short speech, the clip ends.**

"Is that it?" Ray Palmer asked.

"For this set of clips, yes. Everyone should get something to eat," the Ceiling Voice answered, causing Ray to jump in surprise. Tables full of food lined the front wall and everyone got up, fighting to get to the food first.


	11. Chapter 11: Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches the aftermath of Sectionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> This Chapter is a mix of mostly Original scenes and a single Glee scene from Season 4 Episode 11: Sadie Hawkins
> 
> Video Links in Order:  
> Finn Finds Out About The Warblers Cheating: https://youtu.be/lxRZVWsu3h0
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater

Kara and Barry sped through the entire line of tables multiple times, grabbing over five plates full of food each. The others only glared at them, while they shrugged innocently. Half an hour later everyone had their food and were talking with each other.

"I still can't believe how much of an a** you were in high school, Bear," Iris told Barry, who smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, it wasn't my finest moment," Barry replied.

"That's an understatement," Thea pointed out, "but Ollie was the same, completely different then in high school."

"Now I need to hear about these!" Felicity said excitedly.

"Most of it was in the tabloids," Oliver commented, not really wanting to talk about his past before the island.

"But... that was like a persona, there were those Christmases that we would race to see who could eat the most candy canes, and when you dressed up at my 7th birthday party with Tommy, and then there was that time-" Thea jumped in, defending her brother, who just rolled his eyes but smiled back at her.

"Well I can't say I was the smartest, I dropped out of all the colleges I went to, be I actually read  _ The Odyssey _ which, fun story... helped me out on the island. I was a playboy and slept around, but yeah. Can't say much about my high school years, can't remember much of it either, probably because I was drunk a lot for most of it," Oliver said, choosing to open up a bit rather than have Thea continue to tell stories about his youth.

"What about you Kara?" Sara asked.

"Uh... nothing much," Kara answered nervously.

"Alex, anything to tell us about Kara's high school years?" Sara asked, changing tactics.

"I wouldn't know, after her freshman year, she disappeared for like a year, and then came back for her junior year," Alex answered truthfully.

"I'm guessing that that was the year you were here, on Earth-1, right?" Barry asked Kara for confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I didn't really get it very much back then, but since you explained it when you visited, it all makes sense now. I must've gotten sucked into a breach by accident," Kara confirmed, nodding her head.

"Still want to know what you were like in high school," Sara said.

"Well I was quiet to say the least, most of freshman year Alex and I didn't get along at all, until K-" Kara's voice broke as she remembered her old friend.

"Kenny Li. He was Kara's best friend, and they were almost a thing, but then he was murdered by our sheriff, who was our first arrest and the first time we were really sisters," Alex finished for Kara and then coming up to her, wrapping her arms around her. Barry looked sadly at his friend, as she took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, guys really," Kara reassured them.

"It's hard to imagine a time where you didn't get along with each other. You're like the ultimate pair of siblings," Thea said.

"Well I don't think you'll have to imagine it because it'll be shown I'm pretty sure, I mean it was a pretty major part of my life," Kara said and then looked at Barry, "we should probably go over there and catch up, we haven't seen them in years after all."

Barry agreed and the pair walked over to the Warblers and New Directions.

The heroes looked at each other and wondered how two people, who had lost so much, could be all sunshine and rainbows and happiness and have hope most of the time. It was without a doubt that everyone admired the pair of superfriends.

***

The Warblers and New Directions looked over to where the heroes all sat and saw Alex put her arms around Kara, who had tears in her eyes and they wondered what they were talking about, but didn't feel it was right to walk up to them. However, minutes later they saw Kara and Barry, or rather Marley and Sebastian walk up to them.

"Hey guys!" The pair said in unison.

"We thought that we could catch up and talk with each other, since we haven't been able to do that since we got here," Kara told the two groups, who had many unanswered questions.

"First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry Sebastian, we never gave you the benefit of the doubt, we never knew what you were going through, and we didn't let you talk about your side of the story," Blaine said, speaking for the entirety of the New Directions, who nodded along to what Blaine said.

"Guys, seriously, it's fine. I didn't tell you guys and I was without a doubt an a**hole to everyone. And I would apologize, but I don't want to die because of Nick," Barry joked, with a smile. "So, I assume many of you guys have questions."

"Do we call you Barry or Sebastian?" Trent asked.

"Either one's okay. I spent over four years as 'Sebastian,' so I'm used to people calling me that anyways," Barry answered.

"What about you Marley: Marley or Kara?" Kitty asked.

"Like Barry, I'm fine with anything and I'll answer to both," Kara replied.

"Where's your dad?" Kurt asked.

"Dead," Barry replied, while Kurt looked guilty for asking, "he was killed by Zoom, the guy who broke my back."

"I know Bas is married to Iris, right?" Blaine asked, while Barry nodded, "so Marley, is there anyone special in your life?"

"There was," Kara said, with a pained look in her eyes, while Barry looked at her sympathetically.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Blaine said softly.

Kara took a deep breath and continued, "no, I should tell you. You guys deserve the truth. You know Mon-el?"

Everyone nodded, but Finn asked, "isn't he married to that other lady, Imra though?"

"Yeah, before they were married we were together, but then I had to send him away and he was taken to the future. I thought he was dead for seven months, but then he came back and he was married to Imra. For him it hadn't been seven months, but rather seven years," Kara finished.

Everyone looked at Kra sympathetically, while Santana asked, "do I need to go all Lima Heights on his sorry a**?"

Kara shook her head, while laughing at her former mentor's protectiveness, "I'm good. Things between us are better now." Kara then turned to Sue, "Sue, I think you'll get along with Cat. She's my former boss and the self-dubbed, Queen of All Media."

Sue smiled wickedly and made her way to where Cat was as they talked about insults and other topics.

Ryder then came up to Kara, "what's my doppelganger like?"

"His name is Adam Foster, he is Cat's son and really nice, nothing like his mother really," Kara answered, until Cat shouted from across the room.

"I heard that Kiera!"

"Sorry Ms. Grant," Kara shouted back. "Anyways, he's pretty nice. I don't know him very well, but we did go on a few dates and stuff."

Ryder nods his head, thanking his former crush.

"So what have you guys been up to the past few years?" Will asked his former students and their rivals.

"Noah and I live in DC, because of his work in the Air Force, but I help out at a Physical Therapy center to help kids who were in a similar situation as mine, while using music to help motivate them," Quinn answered.

"I'm in the Army, so I don't get much time off, but I was able to help with the Dalton rebuilding and unveiling, which was nice and surprising given that I was expelled," Hunter replied.

"Well Finn is teaching music in New York, while I continue my Broadway career," Rachel said next.

"So you took my advice," Kara said, grinning at her former teacher.

"Yeah, I went back to college and got my license to teach," Finn laughed while everyone looked confused. "On my last day at Mckinley, Marley came up to me and told me to 'grow a pair,' and I did, I took her advice, went to college and look where I am now." Finn clarified.

Everyone caught up again until it came to Kara and Barry.

"Well, I'm a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media on my Earth, but I also work with the government to take down dangerous aliens and other threats," Kara said.

"Girl, what happened to your dream of becoming a singer?" Mercedes asked.

"Once I came back, I stopped singing. It didn't feel exactly right, and then I went to college and I needed a job, so I became Ms. Grant's personal assistant, and then I became Supergirl. I haven't sang in a while. The last time I sang was when I was with Barry in that musical world," Kara answered.

"What exactly was this musical world? You guys keep mentioning it, but..." Kurt asked, before trailing off.

"It'll be shown later, but Blaine's doppelganger, I think, is a 5th dimension alien person or something and he whammied Barry and I into a musical world where we sang and nearly died because we needed to learn a lesson apparently about love," Kara explained.

"What about you Bassy? What have you been up to?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I'm a Forensic Scientist at the Central City Police Department. I'm also the CEO of Smythe Industries, but all I mostly do is sign a bunch of papers. I own STAR Labs, which helps with the superhero stuff because that's my home base. And a bunch of other stuff. I'm the Flash, but you already knew that and. I'm married to Iris West-Allen, who is a reporter," Barry answered.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're both heroes," Artie said.

"Yeah, it was an interesting experience, but we both have help from our teams and our friends. But we're not the weirdest bunch here," Barry agreed.

"So who's 'the weirdest bunch?'" Tina asked.

"Definitely the Legends," Barry answered, while Kara nodded in agreement.

"They travel through time saving history. And they're made up of a former assassin who I think died twice and was resurrected twice. A former billionaire with a suit that can shrink and enlarge, a girl from the future with powers over air and wind, a girl who's the head of a secret government agency tasked with keeping time safe, a man who can turn into steel, a pyromaniac who calls me 'skirt,' two men who combine to create a flying fire person. So yeah, Legends definitely take the bat of 'weirdest bunch,'" Kara continued.

"Geez, that sounds crazy," Blaine said.

"IT IS!" Sara shouted from the opposite side of the room.

"How the hell did she hear me?" Blaine asked Kara and Barry.

"She's the former assassin who died twice, of course she can hear you," Barry answered sarcastically.

"Okay, but how do you 'die twice?'" Puck asked.

"She was shot with three arrows and then fell off a roof, killing her, but then Thea and her sister, Laurel (RIP), used what's called the Lazarus Pit to resurrect her, but it gave her this bloodlust, I think she calls it. So that was her first death. Second time, a former teammate who was at the time, brainwashed, killed her by breaking her neck, but then she was revived by their time ship's AI, Gideon, who apparently I created in the future," Barry explained.

"EXACTLY!" Sara shouted and everyone laughed.

"Okay, I think everyone's good, let's get back to your seats and we'll start this next clip," the Ceiling Voice announced and everyone took their seats.

**The screen lit up to Finn, Blaine, and Sam in the boy's locker room during the Mckinley High School's Sadie Hawkins Dance.**

**"Look at the picture scans, it's not just Hunter, half the Warblers have gained 10 pounds of muscle since they joined the team," Sam rants.**

**Finn slowly scrolls through the pictures and says, "I already looked into this, this is a weight training regimen that they stole from Vocal Adrenaline."**

**"You can't just go from being a twig to Jean Claude Van Damme in a few months, tell 'im Sam!" Blaine points out.**

**"Look, the average male gains up to two pounds of muscle per month. Fact!" Sam exclaims.**

"True," Barry commented. Everyone gave him confused looks until he said, "I'm a CSI and studied criminology, which requires I know and be an expert in Biology, Chemistry, and Physics, remember?"

**"And that's without cheating. We looked it up online," Blaine continues.**

"With HGH, you can gain up to double the amount of muscle the average person gains in a month," Barry jumped in again, when everyone looked weirdly at him again, he asked, "what?"

"Babe, you're doing that thing where you nerd out again," Iris said.

**"Plus, uh look at this cell phone video that Artie and Joe Hart took at the Lima Bean the other day," Sam says as he sits down across from Finn and plays a video.**

**The video starts with Hunter getting his drink from the barista and taking a drink.**

**"What the hell is this? Did you put Splenda in my Latte?!" Hunter asks angrily while throwing his Latte behind him, "you're a barista! You don't think! You need to-"**

**Sam interrupts the video, "here comes the biscotti throw."**

Everyone laughed at Sam.

**The video continues as Hunter throws the biscotti at the barista, "the sugar comes in the brown packets and the Splenda is in the yellow!" Hunter moves away from the barista clawing at his head, "I freaking hate splenda!" He continues to knock more things over as he continues to rant, "i-i-it takes like pencils! Why are you putting pencils in my latte?!"**

"How do you know what pencils taste like anyways?" Artie asked.

"You know how sometimes you have the end of a pen or pencil and it's near your mouth?" Hunter asked in response and everyone nodded. "Well one day, the non-eraser end of the pencil was near my mouth, but yeah, it was pretty disgusting."

**The clip ends and Sam continues, "now that is roid rage and you know it!"**

**"Look, Chapter 7, Subsection 16, Rule 4, Line 9: Any team using performance enhancing drugs - including amphetamines, anabolic steroid, human growth hormone, or Four Loko - will be automatically disqualified from competition. The rule is retroactive. If we can prove that they used at Sectionals, they'll have to forfeit and we'll win! Glee club is back!" Blaine cries, ending his mini-speech with a hand clap with Sam.**

"How do you remember that word for word?" Thea asked.

"Habit," the Warblers plus Blaine, said in unison, causing people to raise their eyebrows.

"Some Captains, like Wes and myself made the Warblers read the rulebook. It was an assignment and there was usually a test," Barry explained, Thea raised an eyebrow, but both Wes and Barry just shrugged in response.

**"BLAM!" Sam says.**

Sam received a few weird looks at his choice of mashup name, but he just shrugged and said, "it was either 'Blam' or 'Slaine.'"

“I approve of both,” Cisco nodded.

**"Guys, what you are asking me to do here is beyond serious," Finn tells the pair, "the Warblers, are like one of the most respected glee clubs in the country. To accuse them of this when all we have for proof is photos of some dudes' heads and a cell phone video! I want Glee Club back as much as you guys, but this isn't enough. We need more real proof."**

**"We have some," Blaine tells Finn, nodding his head. Blaine and Sam both snap their fingers at the same time and Trent walks out from where he's hiding.**

"The dance was the easiest way to sneak Trent in, there were already so many people around," Blaine explained before anyone asked any questions.

**"Me," he announces, causing Finn to turn around.**

**"I knew when Trent didn't perform with the Warblers at Sectionals, that something was up," Blaine comments.**

**"Yeah, he is kinda like the sunshine of the group, isn't he?" Finn says while smiling.**

"Definitely!" The Warblers all agreed, causing Trent to blush.

**"Isn't he?" Blaine confirms.**

**"Blaine and I joined the Warblers together. It was a band of brothers, a group joined by harmony and honor. And then Blaine left, and Sebastian came, and then Hunter. They just chipped away everything that was good and special about us," Trent says."**

"Sorry about that Sebastian and Hunter," Trent said, "I kind of threw you guys under the bus.”

"It's fine, I deserved it," Hunter said.

"It's true, nothing really good came out of either of us being captain," Barry said at the same time, but what he said still got across to everyone.

**A flashback is then shown.**

**"Next," Hunter says calmly, holding up a syringe and injecting what was inside it into someone's hip.**

**"Winning was everything. You took shots or you didn't perform," Trent says, as a voiceover.**

**"Next," Hunter says again as he finishes the person in front of him, the line moving forward.**

**"Singing with the Warblers is my life, but I couldn't do it. My hormones can't handle heroic doses of testosterone," Trent continues.**

**"You. Sensitive, get over here," Hunter says motioning to Trent at the back of the line after putting some of the drugs directly into his mouth. "What are you, afraid?"**

**"I'm not doing this," past Trent says, sighing and walking away.**

**The flashback ends.**

**"I don't even shave yet!" Trent exclaims, "the Warblers mean everything to me and it's killing me, to betray them like this."**

**"You're not betraying them. Hunter betrayed the Warblers," Blaine tries to reassure Trent. "You're saving them."**

"Blaine's got a point," Hunter pointed out, "you saved the Warblers, I betrayed them by forcing this on them."

"We forgive you, you know that right?" Barry asked, but Hunter only nodded in response.

**"That's what they said about Brutus and Cassius. Look, if I go public with this, then the Warblers' reputation is ruined, forever. Years of honorable melodies and harmonies, all forgotten," Trent points out.**

**"Look, the Warblers reputation was ruined the second they decided to cheat to win," Sam counters. "FACT!"**

"Sam, why do you keep doing that?" Mercedes asked.

"Doing what?" Sam asked back.

"Saying 'FACT!'" Mercedes answered.

"I don't know, it seemed appropriate," Sam replied.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at his logic, "really, when you're trying to convince a member of your rival glee club to testify against their own team and family so that they get disqualified and the New Directions are back in... that's really the appropriate time?"

"Well when you put it like that, I guess not," Sam conceded.

**"So what do you say?" Finn asks Trent, "will you do this? Will you testify against the Warblers?"**

**The scene changes to a courthouse, Trent on the stand, testifying against the Warblers.**

**"We would like to bring Hunter Clarington, Captain of the Warblers, to the stand," the lawyer (or is it attorney?) says.**

**Trent steps down as Hunter stands up and walks up.**

**"Are these allegations true? Did you use HGH during Sectionals?" The lawyer asks.**

**"Yes," Hunter says and whispers erupt around the courthouse.**

**"And did you force your teammates to take HGH for Sectionals?" The lawyer asks.**

**"Yes," Hunter says and more whispers erupt around the courthouse.**

"Why'd you just admit it?" Finn asked.

"I didn't want to drag this out really long, I knew I had a problem and that my teammates also would also have a hard time. Dragging it would only make things worse. And by just saying I did what I had done it would've just made everything easier, for everyone," Hunter explained.

**"That is all your Honor," the lawyer finishes.**

**The scene changes to Hunter in a rehab center, facing Sebastian.**

**"Why, why did you do it?" Sebastian asks.**

"Wait, Bassy, you visited him?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I felt bad and he was going through what we were going through, but probably worse as he was probably using before we even started and he was also weighed down by the guilt of it all," Barry answered.

"Thanks again, man," Hunter said, smiling at his friend.

"No problem, I know you'd do the same for me," Barry responded with a matching smile.

**"I-I-I don't know. I was so focused on winning and I was already using, so I guess I thought, I don't know, that it would be worth it," Hunter answers, unsure, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I really wanted to win. For me, for Dalton, for the Warblers," Hunter hangs his head down.**

**"Why did you start using?" Sebastian asks.**

**"When I was a sophomore at Colorado Springs, I got into an accident, and then I got addicted, and then I don't know, everything just kind of went off from there."**

**Sebastian nods in understanding, "how'd you drug me? You know me... I would never willingly do this, but still you drugged me. Used me against some of the only family I have left," Sebastian covers his mouth, realizing that he might've said too much.**

**"After training, that smoothie... you should really be more careful about the stuff handed to you. And you're right... I know you. I knew you were this reformed, confident, slightly snarky, guy who wouldn't do this willingly, so I forced it on you" Hunter tells Sebastian, who nods in agreement. "What did you mean by 'only family you have left?'"**

**"I-I-I-"**

**"It's fine you don't have to tell me... after what I did..." Hunter trails off, shaking his head.**

"You actually told Hunter?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, at this point, I think I really needed to come out from behind this wall or mask I stood behind and tell someone all about it. And a good friend told me that hardship makes us stronger. What happened then and now were just hardships that we could grow and become stronger from and I hope it would be just a little bit of comfort," Barry explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Thad asked.

"I think I explain it in the clip, I think," Barry deflected.

**"No, no, no, no, I should tell someone. I've hid behind this wall and mask for the past four years," Sebastian takes a deep breath before continuing, "when I was eleven, my mother was murdered. The police thought my dad did it. He's serving a life sentence at Iron Heights Penitentiary right now. My 'dad' is actually my uncle, I've lived with him since the summer before freshman year after I was beat up badly and put in the hospital. So my foster father, the father of my best friend, Iris, gave my uncle and aunt guardianship and they moved me away to Paris. And I don't think you're a bad guy, you've just gone through a tough time, but you'll get better and be better."**

**"Wow... do the Warblers know all this?" Hunter asks.**

**"No, I don't want them to. When people find out the truth they either look at me like I'm crazy or with pity. I've gotten enough of those looks already. The Warblers are great and all, but sometimes they can't help, but be too great and all that," Barry answers truthfully. "Like after what I did to Blaine, they literally stormed my room and forced me to get up and out. With this they would try to have a family sleepover like they did after we lost Regionals."**

**"Thanks for sharing all this with me," Hunter says.**

**"Well, I've kept all this in for a long time and you've been there for me, training me to be better. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me. You're my best friend here honestly, the other guys are great, but..." Sebastian trails off.**

**"I understand, what I did, it feels like I betrayed my family and you're the only one who has come to see me, so it's nice."**

"I never realized you felt like that," Trent said.

"Yeah, the rehab center was really lonely and plain and kind of boring at times. There was also the chance of me being sent to prison or something if I did anything wrong, so I had to be careful. And my parents were in Colorado because they both teach at Colorado Springs and do other military stuff, so I didn't really have anyone there to help. I'm also lucky that I got into the army after what I did," Hunter explained.

"I didn't know half of that, Hunt. Why didn't you tell me?" Barry asked.

"You were going through your own crap, obviously, and I didn't want to weigh you down with my crap, and I'm fine. I got my dream job. I feel loads better now. I didn't get sent to prison. And I don't need my parents, all they really ever did is create me, feed me, make sure I got sleep, make sure I drank, make sure I was okay when I got physically hurt, make sure I got into the army after this, and sent me away," Hunter answered.

"That doesn't mean I can't support or help support you. Just because I went through my own crap, doesn't mean I can't help sort out yours, it could actually help lighten the load sometimes," Barry said.

**"They're all going through withdrawal symptoms, but so are you. While they have each other, you don't have anyone here, no one to talk to or anything. So like I said, it's the least I could do."**

**Hunter smiles at Sebastian, "so if your dad has been wrongfully imprisoned who killed your mom?"**

**"I don't know, it's crazy..." Sebastian pauses, but then continues when Hunter motions him to do so. "I woke up in the middle of the night to my mom screaming and saw the water from my fish tank levitating, defying gravity. I ran downstairs and my mom was surrounded by lightning and in the blurs of it all, were two men. One of them killed my mom, the other took me and I was twenty blocks away from my house. I don't know what killed my mom, but I know it wasn't my dad. None of the officers, CSIs, or detectives believed me."**

Captain Singh and Joe looked down, feeling guilty. Barry noticed this and he only said, "I don't blame you guys, you know that right? Yeah, you made a mistake, but so do a lot of other people."

**"I believe you. And yeah, it sounds crazy, but this world already has plenty of crazy. I'll help you once I get out of this place if you want," Hunter offers.**

**"I couldn't ask you to do that. You should focus on getting better and getting into West Point. I'm planning on going into law enforcement anyways," Sebastian tells Hunter.**

**"I always imagine you to be big on Broadway or something, but it makes sense. You'd be a great cop. Or CSI. Or something, I don't know how these things work," Hunter says while smiling.**

"Well you're usually an officer, but the higher ranking is a detective where you can get actual cases. Above all that is Captain, which I am. CSIs are like on a different level," Captain Singh explained  **(A/N: IDK if all that is correct, I kind of just made it up based off what I knew from** **_The Flash_ ** **).**

"Yeah, as a CSI I don't even carry a gun, only plastic baggies," Barry continued.

**"Thanks man, I have to go now. Niff called an emergency Warbler meeting. Don't be a stranger. And call me when you get out, I'll pick you up and visit you some more," Sebastian says as he stands up and Hunter nods.**

**The scene changes to all the Warblers in the library.**

**"This year has been rough on us all. The only thing we can do is continue to stick together, continue to be a family. To some, we weren't the family they needed us to be and nothing will change that or make up for it, but we can sure as hell try our very damn best to make things right and rebuild our reputation and connection that we once had," Nick says.**

"Good speech," Cisco said.

**"We're all going through withdrawals, other than the brave few who decided to not take steroids, we need to be there for each other. Even if you aren't going through the withdrawals, we have to continue to be a family. No more cutting people out or ignoring people because they decided to make a choice for themselves," Jeff continues.**

"Also a good speech," Cisco said again.

**"I agree," Sebastian says, walking into the room, causing heads to turn in surprise, "we haven't treated this seriously. Not really. We all know that we're good, but we let that get to our head. We took our rivalry with the New Directions too far. I know some of you are mad at me because you think that I had a part of this or you still blame me for last year, that's fine. But we can't turn against each other. We can't turn against Warbler Trent for doing something no one else had the courage to do. And we can't turn against Warbler Hunter because he made this decision when he was addicted himself. We can't shut them both out. That's not what we do. We're supposed to be a family. We're supposed to support each other. We're supposed to be there for each other in times of crisis, like this one. And I know I haven't been the best Warbler or brother or anything, but this is our time to prove how much of a family we are. We are going to get through this... together... it's the only thing we can do."**

"How are all of you so Goddamn good at making speeches!" Cisco exclaimed. "All three of you are like better then Oliver!"

Nick, Jeff, and Barry all just shrugged while the other heroes and members of the Glee Clubs were trying hard not to laugh.

**The Warblers nod in agreement, realizing that they weren't united, they were rather falling apart when they needed each other most. Together, they stand up and hug each other, supporting one another while Nick looks to Sebastian and mouths, "I'm sorry." Sebastian only nods in appreciation back and the scene ends.**

"Whoo... that was a whole lotta feels," Cisco piped up, trying to break the tension and it worked, everyone laughed.

"So what happens next?" Zari asked.

"We graduate," Niff said together.

"That is correct Mr. Sterling and Mr. Duval, we will see Mr. Allen's final moments at Dalton," the Ceiling Voice said, causing everyone to jump in surprise as they had forgotten for a moment that he/she/it was there at all. "After that, we see Mr. Allen's final moments as Sebastian Smythe."


	12. Chapter 12: Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches Barry/Sebastian's final moments at Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights for characters, plot lines, etc. belong to DC, FOX, and the CW.
> 
> This Chapter is a mix of original scenes and Glee scenes from Season 5 Episode 1: Love, Love, Love
> 
> Video Links in Order:  
> Help!: https://youtu.be/kAyUgIY8V1A  
> All You Need Is Love: https://youtu.be/0lGWLO7lIwQ  
> Somewhere Only We Know: https://youtu.be/jRgoklPjPuA
> 
> Bolded Text = Clip/Scene Written Out  
> Italicized Text = Singing  
> Normal Text = Dialogue from the theater

**The screen lights up to Blaine in front of the New Directions, asking for their help in recruiting the other show choirs to help him propose to Kurt.**

"Dude, you're still in school, why do you want to propose?" Roy asked.

"It felt right," Blaine answered, "I mean, I knew that Kurt was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, so yeah it felt right. Yeah, it might've been a bit weird or too early, but we did end up getting married, so it worked out for the better."

"Dude, I missed the Klaine wedding!" Barry exclaimed dramatically.

"Seb, we all did," Niff said.

"In our defence, it was a surprise wedding," Kurt said, "Santana, Brittany, and Sue thrust it on us before the Britana wedding."

"Your welcome," Sue said, bowing.

**_[Blaine (New Directions):]_ **

**_(Help!) I need somebody_ **

**_(Help!) not just anybody_ **

**_(Help!) you know I need someone_ **

**_(Help!)_ **

**_[Blaine and Sam (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline):]_ **

**_When I was younger (when I was younger),_ **

**_So much younger than today (I never needed) I never needed anybody's_ **

**_Help in anyway_ **

**_(Now) But now these days are gone (these days are gone),_ **

**_I'm not so self assured (and now I find)_ **

**_Now I find I've changed my mind and_ **

**_opened up the doors_ **

**The New Direction are at a warehouse, where Vocal Adrenaline are rehearsing.**

**_[Blaine and Sam with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline):]_ **

**_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down)_ **

**_And I do appreciate you being round (round)_ **

**_Help me, get my feet back on the ground_ **

**_Won't you please, please help me_ **

**_[Blaine and Sam (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline):]_ **

**_(Now) And now my life has changed (my life has changed) in oh so many ways_ **

**_(My independence) My independence seems to_ **

**_Vanish in the haze_ **

**_(But) But every now and then (now and then) I feel so insecure_ **

**_(I know that I) I know that I just need you like_ **

**_I've never done before_ **

**Vocal Adrenaline and The New Direction run to the Haverbrook School for the Deaf to recruit them.**

**_[Blaine and Sam with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline):]_ **

**_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down)_ **

**_And I do appreciate you being round (round)_ **

**_Help me, get my feet back on the ground_ **

**_Won't you please, please help me_ **

**Sam and Blaine sneak into Dalton, followed by the other three glee clubs.**

**_[Blaine and Sam (with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline harmonising):]_ **

**_When I was younger, so much younger than today_ **

**_I never needed anybody's (help in any way)_ **

**_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured_ **

**_Now I find I've changed my mind and (opened up the doors)_ **

**The three groups interrupt the Warbler meeting that is going on and continue to sing in front of the Warblers, interacting with them.**

**_[Sam and Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline):]_ **

**_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down)_ **

**_And I do appreciate you being round (round)_ **

**_Help me, get my feet back on the ground_ **

**_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh_ **

**The song ends and Trent speaks up, "we need an official vote, but in the spirit of brotherhood and cleaning up our tarnished reputation. I think we'd all be happy to help."**

**"Ah, Trent. We said I'll do the talking," Sebastian interrupts and then turns to the other Warblers, "all in favor of helping Blaine?"**

"Wait, so who was on the council after the entire thing at Sectionals?" Blaine asked.

"I was named Captain, for some reason. But Trent, Nick, and Jeff were also on the council. I don't know why they chose four instead of three, but it worked for the rest of the year," Barry answered.

"Bas, you totally deserved it. You had made mistakes, yeah, but so does everyone else," Trent said.

**Unanimous cry of "aye!" went up, including some from Blaine and the other groups. Sebastian smiles as the others cheer and clap in celebration.**

**The scene changes to Burt and Kurt in front of Dalton, talking to each other.**

**"... yes, no, or maybe," Burt says, ending his speech.**

"What did you guys talk about?" Thea asked Burt.

"Making decisions, growing up, changing, the usually kind of man to man speech," Burt answered, causing Kurt to laugh a bit.

**"Is there another option?" Kurt says, causing Burt to chuckle as the music starts. The intro to All You Need is Love is being played by the marching band from (I think) WMHS and the Warblers.**

**[New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline:]**

**_Love, love, love_ **

**_Love, love, love_ **

**_Love, love, love_ **

**[Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline):]**

**Blaine walks out of the doorway to where Kurt is standing.**

**_(Love) There's nothing you can do that can't be done_ **

**_(Love) Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_ **

**_(Love) Nothing you can say, but you can learn_ **

**_How to play the game,_ **

**[Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline:]**

**_It's easy_ **

**Kurt follows Blaine around Dalton, where he finds his friends (Santana, Mercedes, and Rachel - hugging each of them) and the Warblers.**

**[Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline):]**

**_(Love) Nothing you can make that can't be made_ **

**_(Love) No one you can save that can't be saved_ **

**_(Love) Nothing you can do, but you can learn_ **

**_How to be you in time_ **

**_It's easy (Love)_ **

**Kurt greets Sam, Tina, Artie, and the other New Directions as he continues down the corridor.**

**[Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline:]**

**_All you need is love_ **

**_All you need is love_ **

**_All you need is love, love_ **

**_Love is all you need_ **

**[Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline):]**

**_(Love) Nothing you can know that isn't known_ **

**_(Love) Nothing you can see that isn't shown_ **

**_(Love) There's nowhere you can be that isn't where_ **

**_You're meant to be_ **

**_It's easy_ **

**Rachel and another girl take Kurt's hands and drag him to where Vocal Adrenaline are.**

**[Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline:]**

**_All you need is love_ **

**_All you need is love_ **

**_All you need is love, love_ **

**_Love is all you need_ **

**_(_ ** **[New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline:]** **_Love is all you need)_ **

**_All you need is love_ **

**_All you need is love_ **

**_All you need is love, love_ **

**The Haverbrook School for the Deaf line the stairwell where Blaine and Kurt first met as Kurt walks down the stairs. As he walks, the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline come in, filling the room as rose petals fall.**

**[Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline):]**

**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_ **

**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_ **

**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_ **

**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_ **

**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_ **

**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_ **

**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_ **

**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_ **

**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_ **

**_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need)_ **

**_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need)_ **

**_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

"That was so sweet," Iris gushed.

Blaine blushed and said, "thanks."

"Honestly one of the best proposals, I've seen," Sam commented.

"How many of these have you seen then?" Rachel asked.

"Umm a few, sometimes I was in it, like here. Others I was just a bystander and there was some sort of flashmob, but this one takes the bag for most romantic," Sam answered.

"Actually, I think most romantic proposals might go to Barry," Felicity said.

"How do you know?" Barry asked.

"I hacked the security footage in your apartment/loft and saw both of them," Felicity answered.

"HEY!" Barry yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to see how you proposed!" Felicity defended, "the first one-

"First?" Kurt asked, interrupting Felicity's trail of thought.

"I proposed once, then it didn't work out, for reasons, and then I proposed again," Barry clarified, "it'll probably be shown later on."

Before Felicity could continue to ramble, the scene started again.

**At the end of the song, Blaine stands in front of Kurt at the bottom of the stairs, Kurt looking very surprised.**

**"We met, right here. I took this man's hand and we ran down that hallway and for those of you that know me, know that I'm not in the habit of taking people's hands I never met before, but I think that my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever. Which is why, it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you. It's always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if in every lifetime you and I have ever lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love, all over again. Over and over. For all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do - all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you. So," Blaine reaches behind him grabbing the ring box Sam has, "Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?"**

"That was an amazing speech!" Cisco said, "how are all of you so damn good at making speeches?"

Blaine just shrugged and answered, "I just said what I felt about Kurt."

Kurt teared up a bit and whispered, "I love you." And the two kissed.

"Ronnie did the same, but he was a stuttering mess," Caitlin remembered. Barry gave her a small smile and a side hug as she spoke of her late husband. At the same time Stein looked down as he remembered his old partner.

**"Yeah," Kurt says, nodding his head, tears in his eyes, "yeah."**

**Blaine stands up from where he is kneeling and kisses Kurt as cheers erupt around the room.**

**The scene changes to the library, where all the Warblers are gathered together.**

**"Two years ago, I got the privilege of becoming Captain of the Warblers. This was given to me again this past year after what happened during Sectionals. So, it is with great honor and pride, to be passing down this title to the next generation of Warblers," Sebastian starts the meeting, "Warbler Skylar, come up please."**

"Again, great speech," Cisco mouthed to Barry, who just shook his head.

**Skylar stands up and walks to where Sebastian is standing, slightly nervous.**

"Oh my god, he looks so nervous!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, we kinda put him on the spot like that," Niff said in unison.

**"Congratulations, you're the new Captain," Sebastian says, clapping his hand onto Skylar's shoulder, who only stands there, gaping in surprise.**

**"A-a-a-a-are you serious?" Skylar asks, dumbfounded.**

**"Yeah," Nick says.**

**"Everyone, let's give a round of applause to your new Captain!" Jeff exclaims and cheers break out.**

**"The other two council members will be... drumroll please!" Niff say together once the cheers die out. "Warbler Lucas and Warbler Wyatt!"**

"Are those the guys who were all 'tradition is everything, we can't have a girl join the Warblers?'" Rachel asked.  **(A/N: I don't actually know their names, so I made them up)** ****

"Yep," Blaine said.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Barry asked.

"The year after you graduated and went MIA, there was this girl enrolled at Dalton, Jane, and she wanted to be in the Warblers," Blaine explained. "But, they voted to not have her join."

**Lucas and Wyatt both stand up and shake Nick, Jeff, Trent, and Sebastian's hands.**

**"Congratulations and good luck next year," Trent says.**

**"And with that! Dismissed!" Sebastian yells, before asking Nick, Jeff, and Trent to stay back. "You guys have been the best brothers I could ever ask for and I can't tell you guys how grateful I am for you."**

"Awwww," everyone said in unison at Barry's mini-speech.

**"Thanks Bassy, the same goes for the rest of you... best brothers ever!" Jeff exclaims.**

**"I'm gonna miss you guys a lot!" Trent admits while the others nod in agreement and hug each other, one last time. The scene ends with the four seniors walking out of the Dalton Academy Library for the last time as Warblers and Dalton students.**

**The scene changes to Sebastian, Trent, Jeff, and Nick being seen in a small crowd of boys in their Dalton Uniforms, looking up at the headmaster standing on stage above them all, behind a podium, making a speech. Sebastian turns to Jeff, "Headmaster Pickett is more boring then Professor Campbell and Professor Butler combined!"**

"They're both still there?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I had AP Chem and Physics, with Campbell Junior Year and then had Butler senior year for probability, AP statistics and calculus. Each class was boring AF," Barry answered.

"Jeez, Barry, why so many classes?" Thea asked.

"I wanted to get college credit, so I could take a gap year, but still be on track to get my degree and become a forensic scientist or CSI," Barry explained. "I don't know if they got hired back though."

"I think that Headmaster Pickett retired, but I'm pretty sure Campbell and Butler are coming back," Hunter said.

"Welp! I feel bad for the incoming students then!" Barry exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

**"You got that right," Jeff replies, smiling.**

**"... now we have a little surprise in store for our graduating Warblers!" Pickett exclaims. The four boys look up to see one Hunter Clarington standing on stage next to the headmaster. Hunter walks down to sit next to the boys, squishing Jeff and Nick together.**

**"Hey guys," Hunter greets.**

"You were able to graduate?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Barry was able to give me all the work needed for me to graduate and then I was well enough to actually go to the ceremony," Hunter explained, he then turned to Barry, "thanks again for that by the way."

"No problem, you would do the same for me," Barry replied.

**"Good to see you Hunter," Jeff says.**

**"You look well," Nick comments.**

**"Yeah, I've been doing better," Hunter replies.**

**Sebastian is still sitting next to his former roommate, speechless and mouth wide open in shock.**

**"Bas, you're going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that," Hunter tells Sebastian.**

**"H-h-h-how are you here?" Sebastian manages to get out.**

**"Today is one of my better days, so the people at the rehab center decided that I could go out for my graduation day, and then come back tomorrow morning after the party and what not," Hunter tells him.**

**"That's great news!" Trent exclaims, but then backs down nervously.**

**"Look, Trent I can't apologize enough about what I did and you were so brave to do what you did for the rest of the Warblers, so thank you. I can only hope that you forgive me," Hunter says sincerely.**

**"Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler. Of course I forgive you!" Trent smiles, lighting up the room. The other Warblers laugh at Trent.**

**"... Next up we have Mr. Declan Smythe," Pickett says, finishing his final bit of his boring speech. Sebastian's uncle, Declan then steps up to the microphone and starts his speech, surprising Sebastian.**

"He was at your graduation, why is that a surprise?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, he was able to come and he spoke. And it's a surprise because especially my senior year, he wasn't around very much because he had to travel a bunch, so while I stayed at Dalton, he travelled. We still called each other and he was really helpful as everyone went through withdrawals and stuff, but he wasn't always present. And it was nice for him to be there since Joe was at Iris' graduation and my parents couldn't be there," Barry explained.

**"Bassy, isn't that your dad?" Nick whispers to Sebastian, who f** **linches slightly in response, causing Hunter to glance at him.**

**"Are you okay?" Hunter whispers into Sebastian's ear.**

"How did I not notice any of this?" Nick asked himself.

"It's fine man, you didn't know and you weren't looking for it," Barry reassured, but Nick still felt like beating himself up for not noticing these smaller moments of "weakness" one of his best friends had.

**"Yeah, I'm fine," Sebastian whispers back to Hunter, before turning to Nick, "yeah, that's my... um... father. I didn't know he was coming."**

"I just noticed, you call Declan your father and Henry your dad," Singh pointed out.

"Yeah, I didn't want to call Declan my dad because he wasn't my dad, but I needed to keep the story up," Barry explained.   
  


**"... I couldn't be more proud of students and staff here at Dalton, for their hard work and dedication in becoming and shaping our future leaders, coworkers, lawyers, doctors, etc. So, without further ado, here is the Dalton Academy Class of 2012!" Declan announces, finishing his speech.**

**"Andrews, Peter," Peter comes up on the stage and shakes the Headmaster and Declan's hands, before grabbing his diploma and walking off stage.**

**The names flew by until, "Clarington, Hunter."**

**The Warblers cheer loudly as Hunter walks up.**

**"Duval, Nicolas." The Warblers cheer again.**

**"Nixon, Trent." Cheers went up again.**

**"Smythe, Sebastian." Loud cheers filled the room. When Sebastian goes to Declan, he gives him a big hug instead of shaking his hand.**

**"Thank you, for everything," Sebastian whispers.**

**"I'm so proud of you. And your mother would be too. I'm sorry she wasn't able to see this. There's also a surprise waiting for you at the end of the stage... well two surprises," Declan whispers back.**

**At the end of the stage Henry Allen and Camille Barbeau are standing. Sebastian breaks out into a run, completely skipping his diploma, and hugs his dad.**

"Awww, that's so sweet," Kara cooed.

Barry rolled his eyes, but smiled remembering his uncle.

"How'd Declan pull that off?" Iris asked.

"I'm not really sure, I knew he was a good lawyer and stuff, but he probably called in a couple favors," Barry said.

"Declan knew that I couldn't be there, so he asked David and I to release Henry Allen for three days, under his supervision to go to the graduation. We called in a few favors at Iron Heights and with CCPD, and we were able to get Henry out for a few days," Joe explained.

Barry teared up and flashed Joe and Singh a quick smile and mouthed "thank you."

**"How are you guys here?" Sebastian asks in a whisper.**

**"Declan wanted us to be here. I'm just a friend of Declan's, your godfather, and Camille will be your mother, that's the story he told us to tell you," Henry explains and Sebastian nods in understanding.**

"That's a pretty good cover story," Oliver and Sara said at the same time.

Barry raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Experience," Sara said, thinking it explained everything. Barry just rolled his eyes, realizing that he wouldn't be getting a straight answer.

**"It's good to see you both," Sebastian says.**

**Smiling, Sebastian walks back up the stage to grab his diploma before walking back down to where Nick, Jeff, and Trent look at him in wonder.**

**"Who are they?" Jeff asks.**

**"The man is a friend of my father's, he's actually my godfather, but I haven't seen him in years. The woman is my mother, but she lives in Paris because she and my father got a divorce," Sebastian explains, using the story his dad told him.**

**"That's not true," Hunter whispers to Sebastian.**

**"I know. The man is actually my dad. I don't know how Declan managed to get him here," Sebastian says.**

**"Sterling, Jeffery." Cheers went up again.**

**After a few minutes, all the names were called and everyone had their diplomas.**

**"Finally, we have yet another surprise for our graduating Warblers," Pickett says, going up to the podium again for the final time. "I am happy to present: the Dalton Academy Warblers!"**

**The other Warblers get up from where they are sitting on the side of the auditorium and onto the stage. At the same time, Hunter, Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, and Trent all stand up and go to the left of the stage.**

"That's really sweet," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, it was nice to see them perform one last time," Trent said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I remember Blaine and the Warblers did the same for me when I transferred back to Mckinley," Kurt mentioned. "Pretty sure it was also the same exact song as well."

"Well the juniors here would've been freshmen that year, so it makes sense for them to remember the number. And anyways, it's a good song," Blaine said.

**(A/N: The Warblers are going to sing Somewhere Only We Know, I just really like that song and their arrangement of it. I'm going to have Skylar (the Season 6 Warbler Captain... I think) have Blaine's solo)**

**[Skylar:]**

**_I walked across an empty land_ **

**_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_ **

**_I felt the earth beneath my feet_ **

**_Sat by the river and it made me complete_ **

**_Oh, simple thing where have you gone_ **

**_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_ **

**_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_ **

**_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_ **

**_I came across a fallen tree_ **

**_I felt the branches of it looking at me_ **

**_Is this the place we used to love_ **

**_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_ **

**_Oh, simple thing where have you gone_ **

**_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_ **

**_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_ **

**_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_ **

**_And if you have a minute why don't we go_ **

**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_ **

**_This could be the end of everything_ **

**_So why don't we go_ **

**_Somewhere only we know?_ **

**_Somewhere only we know?_ **

**[The Warblers:]**

**_Somewhere only we know_ **

**[Skylar with The Warblers:]**

**_And if you have a minute why don't we go_ **

**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_ **

**_This could be the end of everything_ **

**_So why don't we go_ **

**_So why don't we go_ **

**[The Warblers (Skylar):]**

**_And if you have a minute why don't we go (Ooo! Ah-ah!)_ **

**_Talk about it somewhere only we know? (Ha! Ah, ah!)_ **

**[Skylar with The Warblers:]**

**_This could be the end of everything_ **

**_So why don't we go_ **

**_Somewhere only we know?_ **

**[Skylar:]**

**_Somewhere only we know?_ **

**_Somewhere only we know?_ **

**The song ends with Skylar, front and center of the Warblers facing the graduating Warblers. All the Warblers get together and hug each other, tearing up. And the scene ends with the screen going black.**

"Holy cow, that was another set of feels," Cisco said, fanning his face, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Barry asked, teasing his best friend.

"So, what if I am?" Cisco shot back, but smiled, "it was such a sweet moment. The reunion. The other reunion. The-"

"Okay, okay, okay... yeah I get it. It was nice to see all of them again, at least on screen," Barry said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Anyone know what Skylar's been up to the past couple of years?"

"I'm not really sure, after Dalton burned down everything was kind of in the air for everybody. And once he won Nationals and graduated from WMHS, I don't know," Blaine answered, unsure about what happened to his friend and fellow Warbler.

"Well that is it!" The Ceiling Voice announced, "Next up... Back to France!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! The Next Chapter will have more content and I'll put video links in the Author Notes at the beginning.


End file.
